Skinny Love
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: What are you going on about?" Regina swallowed harshly, really looking at the only person she has been able to bare her soul to. "You don't want me anymore because you found somebody else. Somebody better." Emma looked blankly at Regina. REWRITE OF IGNORANT BLISS, SWAN QUEEN ENDGAME
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Re-write of Ignorant Bliss...so yeahhh lol. Pretty much the same content written differently **

_**Three months ago**_

_Regina Mills watched on as the peaceful blonde slept. The Savior and her had been having a physical relationship for well over fourteen months but it had recently developed into more. She loathed to admit it but she truly enjoys waking up to the Emma's wide green eyes, wild mop of untamed curls and the little impish grin she sported nearly twenty-four seven. It had been at Emma insistence that they had taken their relationship to the next level._

"_Gee-Gee." Emma mumbled before one of her eyes popped open._

"_Yes, dear?" Regina actually managed a real smile whenever she was in her lovers presence._

"_Your staring is very annoying. Stop so I can sleep!" Emma whined._

"_My love, I do believe it is time for you to...wake up." Regina trailed her manicured nails up Emma's bare leg until she reached the swell of her ass before slapping it lightly._

"_Don't start something you can't finish." Emma mocked glancing at the clock that said Regina would have to be to work in an hour._

"_Trust me, I can finish it. Or rather I can finish you." Regina husked into the blonde's ear before moving to straddle her ass. Emma's red g-string allowed the blonde to feel Regina's bare wetness as she ground purposely into her._

"_Shit!" Emma hissed as she carefully turned over to see her girlfriend who just smirked down at her._

"_Your in a mood today." Emma gasped as Regina literally ripped her lingerie off of her lower half._

"_Only for you. You have been a very good girl and I think you deserve a treat." Regina began nibbling on the blonde's earlobe, earning several strangled gasps and moans of pleasure._

"_Even if I was a bad girl, I would still get a treat." Emma grinned but was quickly cut off by Regina sliding two fingers deep inside of her. They had done this several times before but this time something unexpected happen. Magic trickled out of Regina's hands sending burst of pleasure into Emma, who came with a startled expression. It took her several minutes to gather herself before she felt well enough to speak._

"_Did you just use magic on me?" Emma stretched out like a cat, watching Regina's slightly panicked expression._

"_I do apologize, I have never lost control like that." Regina squeaked with a guilty expression on her face._

"_It's fine, I'm not complaining." Emma grinned lazily._

"_Well you should be! I just used magic on you without meaning to! All magic come's with a price!" Regina ranted as she shot up off the bed._

"_You should really just calm down. It's not that serious, if anything happens I'm sure we could handle it." Emma sat up looking worriedly at the brunette._

"_How can you be so calm!" Regina turned her frustrations on the blonde who simply ignored her as she padded out the bed until she stopped in front of her._

"_Because. I just had a mind-blowing orgasm and if you'd shut up I would give you one to." Emma pressed the unsuspecting Mayor into the dresser behind her._

That was three months ago. Before everything changed and now instead of Emma sitting in Granny's laughing with the love of her life and their son, her place was filled. With Robin Hood and his son Roland, they all looked like a picture perfect family while Emma looked on soaked from the rain. Shaking her head she forced herself to keep walking, to where she doesn't know. Flashbacks were her reminders now, and as luck would have it she got blasted with a good one then a bad. So on and so forth the cycle continued.

_**Two months ago **_

"Regina don't you see ?! Robin Hood is the man from the tavern, the one with the Lion Tattoo." Tink squealed

"Tink. Stop!" Regina speaks firmly but her voice nearly cracks.

"No not when your willing to throw away your happiness for the second time!" Tink was stubborn.

"I am happy. I have my son and I have Emma." Regina whispered harshly not wanting anyone else to hear what she was saying. Her and Emma's serious relationship was still fairly new and not too many people know about it.

"Emma? How long do you think that's gonna last?" Tink scoffed.

"Probably a lot longer than you were a real fairy." Regina spat taking the blonde off guard.

"You can lash out all you want but it wont change the fact that Robin is your Soul Mate. You've already gone through losing your True Love, do you really want to waste your second chance on a couple of rolls in the hay? Honestly I think your probably just with her because of Henry, you don't want her to take him away but you think he'll chose her and you don't want to lose your son." Tink huffed before walking away. Just like that the seed had been planted, little did Regina know that a certain blonde was listening in.

_**Six Weeks Ago **_\

The changes had been sudden and if Emma didn't know the reason for Regina's mood swing she would have been panicked. Instead she tried everything in her power to make Regina see that they were more than a few fucks. She truly cares for the Mayor but all of her efforts only resulted in Regina pushing her away.

"Would you stop touching me all the time? I am in no mood to have sex with you!" Regina spat at the blonde ignoring the hurt look and her glassy eyes.

"I just wanted to give you a hug." Emma squirmed under Regina's gaze. In these last two weeks Regina had managed to strip away a hunk of Emma's self-confidence. Suddenly the twenty-nine year old felt like that six year old foster child who had just been sent away.

"I don't want to hug you, I want you to leave me alone." Regina seethed

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked softly, wishing Regina would finally say what was on her mind.

"I know you are not the most eloquent and to be frank you are quite dense but would you care to elaborate?" It was worded like a question but it was clearly a dismissal.

"I know about Robin and your secret meetings in the woods. That's why you don't want to have lunch with me anymore. That's why you wont let me touch you and you wont touch me. I know." Emma finally had enough with Regina destructive attitude. She didn't do anything wrong, she had been the best girlfriend she could be and this was how she was repaid.

"What are you going on about?" Regina swallowed harshly, really looking at the only person she has been able to bare her soul to.

"You don't want me anymore because you found somebody else. Somebody better." Emma looked blankly at Regina.

"Robin he's-" Regina was cut off.

"Your Soul Mate?" Emma chuckled humorlessly causing Regina to frown.

"I really can't fucking believe you. You did all of this because of something a rouge fairy and some thirty year old pixie dust said? You've walked around belittling me because you didn't have the balls to say you wanted someone else? I hope you realize that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. I loved you! Hell I still do but it wasn't enough for you? You just gonna toss me aside to go play family with a guy you don't even know? FUCK YOU!" By now Emma had tears running down her face as Regina stood nearly speechless.

"If I had just gone into that tavern thirty years ago none of this would be happening. I would have had my second chance at happiness. I owe it to myself and to Robin to see where this goes. I don't expect you to understand. You have never felt that level of loneliness!" Regina retorted

"Did you slip and bump your head or did you miss the part I was in foster care for over seventeen years with NO ONE because of YOUR fucking curse? Loneliness is all I have ever felt! You think your the only one who has lost something that they love? I can't fucking believe you! I fell in love with a woman who has only ever taken a happy ending from me." Emma shook her head turning to leave.

"Emma."

"I guess it's a good thing that you didn't want me to move in. It means I have nothing to move out." Emma said before leaving.

_**Present**_

The worst thing that could happen to you after a breakup is to find out your pregnant with your ex's kid. Its even more complicated when you already share a kid with that ex and you live in a small town. Looking on the bright side, at least she wasn't in jail this time around! Another bad thing about going through a breakup while you're pregnant, is you can't do typical post breakup things like going out to the club, drinking, finding somebody to help you forget.

"Emma are you even listening to me?" Ruby asked her best friend.

"What did you say?" Emma questioned, leaving her thoughts alone for now.

"I said when do you plan on telling Regina about the kid." Ruby asked for the third time that evening

"Whenever I feel ready. Can we not talk about this? Just hearing her name makes me nauseous." Emma groaned.

"What's going to happen when you're the size of a house, and she starts asking questions? She isn't going to forgive you if she misses out on the milestones on the way." Ruby pressed on.

"Cause Lord help me if she doesn't forgive me for something!" Emma snarled taking out her phone. Typing in the number from memory, she waited until the brunette picked up.

"Emma..." The brunette gasped, shocked that the blonde had called after nearly two months of nothing.

"Regina." Emma's tone was clipped as she watched a shocked Ruby across from her.

"I'm glad you called...I was hoping that we didn't mess up our friendship. For Henry's sake I would like to be civil." Regina rambled.

"Yeah see about that I don't want to be your friend." Emma snapped causing Ruby to try to come take the phone from her.

"Okay, I should have expected that. Was there something you needed then?" Regina swallowed down her own hurt to that.

"It has recently come to my attention that I have been keeping something from you, that apparently I should tell you." Emma replied vaguely, while dodging Ruby's attempts to grab her phone.

"Mama!" A tiny voice screeched and Emma knew it could only be Roland.

"Hold on a minute, sweet one" Regina cooed and Emma had to stop from gagging.

"Look I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Emma hurried out.

"I-uh ? Excuse me?" Regina stammered.

"I guess you were right, all magic does come with a price." Emma hissed clicking the END button on her phone before sagging down.

"I bet you feel better now that you aren't carrying around this big secret." Ruby patted the girls shoulder

"Maybe that's why you and my Mom were friends. Because you two think that secrets are supposed to be told to the one person who isn't supposed to find out." Emma quipped just as her phone began to ring.

"Emma she deserved to know." Ruby soothed. Both of them chose to ignore the phone that was ringing non-stop.

"What about what I deserve? I think I should get a little time to lick my wounds before facing the one who caused them. I know that its selfish but I want to be just a little selfish for once. This whole time I've been playing Savior because that's what was expected of me. People think I'm this hero but I just want to be Emma. Somebody who isn't expected to do whats right all the time." Emma ranted

"I know honey." Ruby hugged her best friend.

"Can we just pretend your my baby's daddy?" Emma whined.

"If Regina doesn't step up to the plate, I'll be your baby's daddy. You aren't doing this alone, Em." Ruby promised.

"I know, I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do this. Watching her have her happy ending with someone that isn't me...I can't be the bigger person and say I want her to be happy regardless cause I don't. I want her to be miserable! I want her to be hurt just like me. Does that make me a bad person?" Emma asked quietly.

"No. It makes you human. An honest one too. I don't think I would believe you is you said you wanted her to be happy with Robin." Ruby responded.

"I don't want him around my baby. If they want to play family, she can get her own damn self pregnant." Emma pouted.

"That's something you two will have to talk about." Ruby said.

…...Regina's POV...

"Mom, do you think I could go over to Emma's today? I miss her." Henry asked softly, his hopeful eyes so similar to his birth mother's.

"I'd have to talk to her, if she's feeling up to it then I don't have a problem with it." Regina replied.

"Henry come play!" Roland yelled to the older boy.

"I don't want to play." Henry grumbled.

"Henry surely you can play for a little bit with your brother." Regina tried to coerce him.

"He's not my brother! Just because you left my mom for his dad doesn't mean I have a dad or a brother. My dad died!" Henry retorted watching his mother flinch.

"Henry you don't understand..." Regina trailed off.

"I know Mom hasn't come bye cause you hurt her." Henry glared at the brunette. The sad part was she couldn't even deny what he was saying because it was true.

"Son, don't speak to your mother that way." Robin's voice was soft but his words firm.

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!" The boy snapped.

"Papa, he's scary." Roland whispered loudly.

"Are you happy now? Your scaring your brother." Robin chided.

"He's-not-my-fucking-brother!" Henry gritted out.

"Language! Young man you are grounded, you will not be going over to Emma's until I deem fit! Go to your room!" Regina scolded.

"You're not my Mom either." Henry threw one last jab in before storming off towards his stairs. Before anybody could speak, Regina's phone rang and she was surprised to see Emma's name flash across the screen.

"Why is she calling you?" Robin looked at Regina intently.

"Emma..." Regina answered the phone surprised.

"Regina." The iciness of the blondes tone surprised her, the woman had never sounded like this before.

"I'm glad you called...I was hoping that we didn't mess up our friendship. For Henry's sake I would like to be civil." Regina rambled.

""Yeah see about that I don't want to be your friend." The words were harsh, but no harsher than anything Regina had done to her in the past, so she couldn't fault Emma.

"Okay, I should have expected that. Was there something you needed then?" Regina swallowed down her own hurt.

"It has recently come to my attention that I have been keeping something from you, that apparently I should tell you." Emma replied vaguely,and Regina could hear a minor scuffle in the background. Suddenly Roland came barreling towards her with a small cut on his finger.

"Mama!" His bottom lip quivered, he had taken to calling her that on occasion mostly saying Gina.

"Hold on a minute, sweet one." She cooed when she seen it was a superficial paper cut.

"Look I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Emma hurried out.

"I-uh ? Excuse me?" Regina stammered. What did the blonde just say? What did it have to do with her?

"I guess you were right, all magic does come with a price." Emma hissed before all Regina heard was the dial tone. The words were ringing in her head, that night with Emma when she lost control of her magic playing in her mind. Emma Swan was pregnant with her child. She was pregnant and she just dropped this bomb on her and hung up? Quickly dialing back so she could get to the bottom of this, she wasn't surprised that Emma didn't answer her. It was just like the blonde.

"What did she want?" Robin asked watching her inner turmoil.

"She's- she's pregnant." Regina inhaled sharply.

"What does that have to do with you?" Robin asked confused.

"She said its mine." Regina admitted to what she already knew.

"Is she serious? I can't believe she is that desperate! I mean I know we came from a different time and realm but even here that surely isn't believable! How can a woman procreate with another woman?" He snapped.

"With Magic." Regina answered.

"Surely you are falling for this love! She is a lying whore trying to ruin us." Robin argued.

"Don't call her that! You don't know her." Regina glared at her boyfriend.

"I know enough. I can't believe your going to let her back into your life." He shook his head in disbelief.

"She is Henry's mother! She will always be in my life." Regina replied.

"You are his mother, she gave him up! He need's stability and discipline, something he obviously won't get from a woman who has no sense of direction. I mean this will be her second child out of wedlock...that we know of!" Robin's voice raised.

"I think you need to talk a walk and cool off." Regina said coldly.

"I'm not going to entertain this idea Regina. When I get back you need to decide if you want our happy ending or if want to chase after the Charming family for the rest of your life. Both of the boys deserve stability." Robin said before leaving the Manor.

**I personally like the way I wrote this just a little bit better than Ignorant Bliss, what do ya think about the chapter so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Skinny Love**

**Come on Skinny Love, Just last the Year**

**EMMA**

It was eight thirty the same evening that Emma found herself wrapped around "the john" praying to the porcelain God that she found herself cursing Regina again. She had long since thrown up her meager meal of mash potatoes and orange juice, and was reduced to dry heaves and tears when Ruby came back.

"Damn Ems, what happened?" Ruby asked pulling back long blonde curls into a loose ponytail

"What happened is I let myself get pregnant by a vindictive bitch and now I can't keep anything down." Emma grumbled before heaving again.

"I'm going to go get you some water. It isn't good for you to be heaving like that." Ruby said before clambering off in search of a bottle of water.

"Sometimes I just wonder who I pissed off in my past life for the shitty hand that I've been dealt. The only thing I've ever done right was Henry and you. Even then it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough. I don't care how hard this is going to be, I'm not going to repeat the cycle of abandoning another kid. I'm gonna do right by you." Emma spoke to her still flat belly.

"I found some water in the back of your cabinet so its kinda warm." Ruby said handing the girl the bottle of Polar Springs.

"Rubes I think I know why Regina took out her heart all those years ago...Cora to. Sometimes what you're feeling is just to much, and you just want to reach that numb stage faster." Emma twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, looking every bit of a lost girl.

"Is that what you want to do? Take out your heart?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"No, she did that for me. I don't know what I want. Maybe just to have somebody say that they want me and actually mean it. To have somebody that want's to hold onto me and never let go because to them I'm just that special." Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about what she truly wanted.

"I want my kids to grow up happy and healthy, never wondering if somebody is going to take away the love that they promised. I don't know why but I still love her, despite everything she did. I love her and that's why it hurts so much. I've only ever loved Neal like that and I thought that he hurt me the most but then this shit happened. Now I have another baby on the way, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to just scream, shout and throw something but I can't. Saviors don't do that, especially not Princess's." Emma said bitterly in between sips of warm water.

"Why don't you just focus on the right now? Stressing about Regina isn't healthy for you or the munchkin. Put all your focus on Henry and the baby and when you're ready to deal with those feelings, hopefully you will have a bit more clarity." Ruby advised helping her friend off the floor.

"You're right." Emma nodded.

"Of course I am! I mean look at who your talking to!" Ruby joked getting Emma to crack a smile.

"Have you ever raise a baby?" Emma asked paddling into her kitchen.

"No." Ruby snorted

"Neither have I. I don't even know the first thing a baby would need." Emma pulled out her laptop before settling into a seat on the island.

"Um clothes? You're about three months and some change right? It's July now so that means you're going to have a winter baby." Ruby explained watching Emma pull up BabyEarth on the computer.

"They have clothes here but I'd rather pick them out in person." Emma replied

"Well are you bottle feeding or breast feeding?" Ruby questioned sitting next to her best friend.

"Which one is better for the baby?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. In the Enchanted Forest all the kids were breastfed by either their mother or a wet nurse. This world has powdered milk that you add water to." Ruby shrugged.

"You mean formula?" Emma laughed at her friends disgusted expression.

"Yes that stuff. Why don't we search which one is better and we can go from there?" Ruby offered a solution.

Several articles later, both woman were ready to pull out their hair in frustration. There were articles that offered pro's and con's to both but the jest of it was that it was all up to the parent and the baby. Emma decided to add a couple of bottle's to the cart. Just in case breastfeeding didn't work out. Then came the next problem, there were so many bottle's to choose from. Different sizes, shapes, purposes, glass or plastic it was just becoming a huge ordeal.

"Let's narrow this down. Plastic or Glass?" Ruby asked taking control of the computer.

"Um Glass, I heard it was better for them and the milk." Emma replied.

"Okay, 5oz or 9 oz?" Ruby continued putting the information into the search engine.

"For now I guess 5 ounces. That article said babies average around 2-4 ounces every two hours." Emma scratched the back of her head.

"Five it is then. So you have two options Tommee Tippee or Joovy Boob. " Ruby said turning the computer back to Emma.

"Joovy Boob, they have the silicone sleeve already included. If by any chance I drop it , then there is that extra cushion" Emma confirmed, adding four of the bottles into the cart.

"Okay, that's out of the way. Are you getting him some soothers?" Ruby asked.

"Or her!" Emma argued.

"You better hope its a boy! Remember all of the stuff you did as a teen? Cause I know I did some crazy things." Ruby countered.

"I just want them to be healthy, you know. All ten fingers and toes. I've got some time before I hit the teen years anyway. Henry is only thirteen but he's pretty easy going ." Emma argued half-heartedly

"Back to the question about soothers. Is that a yay or nay?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I read that they reduce the risk of SIDS but I'm not sure if it's healthy in the long run." Emma was back to being completely confused.

"How about you get a couple, and then wean him when he starts to eat solids?" Ruby suggested watching Emma add three pacifiers to the basket.

"I'm going to need a car seat, a crib, blankets, diapers, wipes, the list goes on and on!" Emma sighed.

"You've got like six months to get everything. Don't stress remember! When is your next appointment to see about the jelly bean?" Ruby asked.

"On Thursday at eleven thirty." Emma's response was muffled by a yawn.

"Do you think Regina is going to want to come?" Ruby looked at the girl watching her reaction.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

"Do you want her to come?" Ruby pressed.

"I mean yeah, she's the other parent I want her to experience these things but if she doesn't come its not going to be the end of the world. Even if I have to do all of this without her, we're going to be okay. We're never going to want for anything." Emma explained.

"I don't see how she wouldn't want to be apart of her kid's life. She doesn't seem like the type." Ruby tried to assure her.

"I never pegged her as a cheat but hey shit happens." Emma shrugged again.

"You never told me how you found out she was cheating. Did you catch them together or something?"Ruby wondered out loud

"I don't think they had sex while we together but I think they had gotten very comfortable with one another. I followed her one day, after she spent nearly an hour getting ready. I think I knew before I followed her, that she was going to see somebody. When I found them they were kissing but she stopped him before it could go further. He was upset and he asked her to leave me. She said she would soon, that she didn't want to hurt me. But it was too late, the damage was done. For two weeks she would get angry over the littlest things ever, or find a way to point out what I was doing wrong. It took me a while to realize she was trying to push me away because she was too much of a coward to break up with me herself. When I confronted her, everything just fell apart." Emma responded before breathing shakily.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore." Ruby watched the blonde struggle.

"She should have just broken up with me. I don't see the point of cheating, if you aren't happy just leave. Why'd she make it my fault?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I don't know hon." Ruby said sadly. Nobody ever deserves to be cheated on, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Yeah me neither." Emma offered her a watery smile.

"Why don't we watch some movies and eat a bunch of junk food that's going to make us fat?" Ruby jumped up, before leading Emma to the living room.

"Just nothing sappy, I could use a good laugh!" Emma demanded.

"Yes Princess." Ruby teased and Emma stuck out her tongue.

**REGINA**

Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment, until it becomes a memory. Yet now all she wanted was her memories to fade. No longer does she wish to see a billow of blonde hair and a goofy smile, or furrowed eyebrows and a pale lip caught between white teeth deep in thought. She doesn't want to remember the smell of lilacs and vanilla, or to put cinnamon in that extra mug of cocoa. She'd do anything to forget the hourly text that always put a smile on her face. Or the Good Night Kiss that would have her looking forward to her Good Morning one. Its cruel being trapped in an endless reel of memories of the had-been and the could-be's, knowing that it was the fault of your own actions that ended all of them. Regina had been the type of woman to make her bed and lay in it no matter how uncomfortable it could be. That was one of the reason she was sticking out what could only be described as a disaster. If she was being totally honest with herself, she would venture that she is the biggest coward she knows. She used the curse to run from her problems and trap everyone else in a state a miserable as her own. Now she was using Robin to hide away from everything involving the Savior. Her relationship with Emma was so fragile, only hanging on by a thread. If she wanted to blame someone for that thread breaking there was always Tinkerbell and her unwarranted advice . Yet she was being honest with herself.

It was her and her alone that caused her failed relationship. Her doubts had never receded from the deep part of her subconscious from the time Emma asked her out. Tink, Robin, Fairy Dust, the book... those were just catalyst , she was the main event. Sitting alone in her study, she had just polished off her second glass of scotch, forgoing her infamous cider all together. Left with an ultimatum, she thought bitterly. Who the hell did Robin Hood think he was, backing her into a corner? However she couldn't deny she already knew her answer long before he was set to be back. Hearing the front door open she tried to steel herself for what was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Have you decided what you wanted yet?" Robin asked. He was watching Regina nurse a glass of scotch, knowing that if she completely skipped cider then she was feeling troubled.

"My whole life was planned out for me. I never got to choose anything. Even you were written in some book." Regina drawled causing Robin to swallow back his comment , knowing she wasn't finished.

"Ms. Swan was unexpected. She came in like a tornado and threw around everything I thought I knew to be true. Even now I can't tell you that I don't love her, because that wouldn't be true...I'm not sure if I can let this go for the uncertain though. With you I know I will get a happy ending, with _her _there are so many loose ends, so many uncertain variables that you have to take into account." Regina explained taking a deep sip from her drink.

"What are you saying Regina? I'm not going to allow you to play these games with me and my son." Robin clenched his jaw.

"What I'm saying is I'm a coward, so I'm choosing you." She chuckled dryly before downing the rest of her drink. There was a pregnant pause as her words marinated in the air.

"Your choosing us? Me, you, Henry and Roland?" He asked once more, to confirm what he was hearing. Yet it sounded all wrong to not her 'You, Henry and Emma", she found the urge to vomit.

"I'm choosing us." She nodded but she sounded like a man walking the green mile. Like she was being led to her demise.

"Then we need to talk about the boys. I feel Henry needs a positive male role model in his life. You and the Sheriff have just been letting the boy run around with no bounds. You shouldn't have to co-parent with the woman who gave him up." Robin scoffed when he thought about the blonde. Despite how hard it was to raise Roland, he'd never abandon his son like she did her young babe.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Regina's lip curled back as she eyed the man in front of her.

"We are both adults, capable of raising two young men by ourselves. The Sheriff can play house with her new kid and whoever the father is." Robin replied.

"So you want me to tell my son he can't see his mother? Yeah that's not going to happen. If the child turns out to be mine, then what? You want to just take the baby away from her to?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to raise that child regardless of its parentage. A relationship is built on compromise Regina." Robin argued.

"Well why is it that only MY son and I are the one's not benefiting from this compromise. Henry not seeing Emma is not up for discussion. If her child happens to be mine, you can't expect me to just walk away from it!" Regina's voice raised an octave.

"Either you walk away from her, or you walk away from us." Robin looked satisfied with his response but it was Regina who grinned.

"Then it was nice while it lasted. I believe you can see your way out." Regina dismissed him before turning to refill her tumbler.

"Surely you can't be serious." Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched her body language for signs of a bluff.

"Yet I am." Regina deadpanned.

"I'll leave now, but we'll talk once you're sober. You know where to find me." He said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, somewhere in the forest swinging from tree to tree, beating on your chest singing I'm the king of the world." Regina muttered sarcastically.

Why had she even entertained this thought, this fantasy? Maybe she didn't deserve a happy ending, since she had willingly thrown it away twice. She could only imagine how Emma was feeling about all of this. The blonde had only known a life of abandonment since she was minutes old, and Regina had promised. She swore she would never be like the people who hurt her in the past, that she would hold onto the blonde for as long as she could. Suddenly she was hit with this overwhelming need to speak with the blonde, she just needed to hear that sweet voice that sounded like warm milk and honey. Pulling out her cellular device, she dialed the oh so familiar number, the other end ringing three times before the blonde picked up.

"You ruined everything!" Regina hissed unable to stop the words for spewing from her lips.

"Excuse me?" Emma gaped at the brunette's audacity.

"You ruined everything. You've ruined me.. I'll never have a happy ending because I can't let you go!" Regina reiterated

"Are you seriously drunk right now? Where is Henry?" Emma was livid as the words came out sharper than a whip.

"Everything is just falling apart and its because of you." Regina continued to ramble on

"Me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You were the one who did this! You did this to us! To me but more importantly you did it to yourself. I tried to be everything for you, I tried to show you that you meant so much more to me than a couple of good fucks but you listen to Tink. You ruined everything not me!" Emma snapped back causing Regina to try and swallow past the lump in her throat.

"I can't stop thinking about you. About everything." Regina responded.

"Oh really? How does Robin feel about that?"Emma asked ruefully

"I don't think he is going to be a problem anymore...He wanted me to stop you and Henry from seeing each other." Regina admitted.

"...what?" The hurt was practically dripping from Emma's voice.

"He wanted me to stop you and Henry from seeing each other." Regina repeated confused in her drunken stupor as to why Emma seemed to be unable to hear her.

.

"I heard that part. Were you gonna stop me from seeing Henry?"Emma questioned her tone hard as rocks.

"No I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Robin didn't agree with me, he gave me an ultimatum. Him and Roland or you and your maybe baby. The choice seemed simple enough. My head told me to go with him, that was a clear shot to my happy ending. My heart didn't seem to agree. When he said he expected me to walk away from a child that might be mine, it became clear to me." Regina explained.

"What do you mean by 'might be yours'? You think I'm lying?" Emma caught onto the last words that Regina said and immediately felt sick.

"I don't know. I think your confession came at the perfect time. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before? Hmm?" Regina asked

"If I could choose the parent for my child, it wouldn't be you! Unlike you, I never made it a habit of lying. Have a nice life Regina." Then the resounding dial tone let Regina know the blonde had hung up on her.

"Well that went just dandy don't you think?" Regina chuckled before taking a deep drink of scotch.

**EMMA**

Who the fuck did Regina Elaine Mills think she was? Not only had she cheated on her, but now SHE was questioning the paternity of Emma's child? Oh the irony.

"What are you yelling about?" Ruby asked bleary eyed. She had woken up from her slumber when Emma shot her phone across the room and against the wall.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Emma shook her head getting up from the couch before heading into her room. She hadn't been living with Regina, the brunette put up a fuss when she had suggested it stating nobody even knew they were a couple yet. Not even the blonde's parents. Still sleeping in her own bed now all the time was a bit of an adjustment. Crawling up into soft white cover, she could stop the salty liquid from spilling down her cheeks as she curled into the fetal position. When the first sob racked her body, she felt Ruby slip into the bed beside her. Her best friend held her as she fell apart at the seams.

"It's going to be okay, Em" Ruby cooed.

"She thinks the baby isn't hers. She said that my confession came at the perfect time." Emma let out a shuddered breath.

"Oh Emma." Ruby stated sympathetically.

"Why is all of this happening to me? I mean I have to tell my friend, my son and my parents that for the second time I'm pregnant and the person who knocked me up is more concerned with themselves." Emma shook her head.

"When are you planning on telling them?" Ruby asked rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Probably Thursday afternoon. I want to wait until after the appointment before I say anything." Emma snuggled deep into her pillow.

"Do you want me to come with you? I know I had plans with Graham but I can always reschedule." Ruby offered.

"No, I'm the one who got pregnant. You shouldn't have to rearrange your life to suit mines." Emma nixed the idea.

"Seriously Em, it's not a problem." Ruby objected.

"You can come to the next one Rubes, just go on your date so you can bring me back the juicy gossip." Emma joked.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do about your job?" Ruby asked

"I was hoping either Graham or David would take over. I have enough money saved up from back in the day and even now. I can rest for a while, find something that I want to do with myself. Just sit back and enough life for a little bit." Emma shrugged.

"Alright why don't you get some sleep? I'll talk to Graham tomorrow about it." Ruby nodded before turning off the light .

**AN:Thanks everyone for the feedback. I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Skinny Love**

**Pour a little salt, We were never here.**

Speckles, dots and rugged scars marred Emma's flesh. She could remember getting some of them, whether they came from previous homes or from her childhood curiosity. Each one told a story, held an event that molded her into the woman she became today. Her deepest scars were invisible to the naked eye. Piercing her heart with the precision of a surgeons scalpel until it hit bone and became apart of her. She was forced to live with the numbness, the aching pain cause from past lovers yet she couldn't seem to guard her heart well enough. Clothes stripped from her body, leaving her bare to the lush steam of her bathroom. Dropping her shirt into the growing pile, she step gently into the steaming water of her tub, sighing as the hot water settled around her tense body.

It was Thursday morning and when she awoke her stomach was unsettled at the uncertain that laid ahead in her future. The clock on her wall read 6:30, which meant she was left with five hours and her own destructive thoughts. Her and Regina's conversation replayed over and over like a broken cassette tape and she knew she shouldn't take Regina's drunken confession to heart but she did. What was the saying? The only people who won't lie to you are kids and drunks. She knew the alcohol flowing through the brunette's stream that night lowered her inhibition's and made her tongue loose but that was no excuse. Gathering some lilac scented soap, she lathered up a loofah before washing her body slowly. Whenever it was catch over raised skin that was jagged filled with stories she would falter before continuing until she was clean. Glancing down at her pruned finger, she looked at the clock only to realize that over an hour had passed.

She pulled the plug holding the water in the tub free, feeling like her stress was flooding down the drain with the soapy water. Slipping on a pair of dark gray leggings and a worn out Stanford shirt, she settled into her bed with a copy of 'What to expect when your expecting'. She relished in these little things that she never got to do with Henry. Simple things like reading a book about the stages in her pregnancy or being able to think about baby names because she was going to be able to keep this one felt like milestones to the blonde. Some of the beginning pages where tatter already, she had read this particular book front to back several times already. Since before she even informed the brunette she was going to be a mother again.

"Fuck!" Emma threw the book away from her and across the floor. Why must her thoughts always come back to her? Why couldn't she just leave her be? Yet she knew the answer. It was because she was still in love with Regina, and she probably always would be. That was the curse that was Emma Swan. Whenever she fell in love, she loved hard. Somehow it all seemed like a disappointment.

"Kid, you better not give me no lip for the first twenty years of your life. Cause I'm not going through all of this sober to get stuck with some snooty brat, alright?" Emma told her flat stomach as she began to pad around her apartment, in search of her runners that she had threw somewhere earlier in the week.

"Well you would be a cute brat. I mean your brother was definitely on brat level when I first came here but he was absolutely adorable. Good looks do run in the family, look at your uncle. He's so cute with his widdo chubby cheeks." Emma cooed until she realized what she was doing, turning a deep red.

"Even your Grandmothers. I mean Cora was a bit coo-coo before your mom gave her back her heart but still she was gorgeous! Then there's me of course." Emma smirked finding the florescent sneakers before slipping them on her feet.

"Yeah, you're gonna have the whole package." Emma laughed finding her matching gray knitted jumper before slipping it over her head.

"Okay, I need my keys and we're off to Granny's. Gosh why the hell am I talking to myself" Emma groaned snagging the keys off the hook and heading out the door. Walking up to her Bug, she realized in a couple of months she was going to have a bigger problem on her hand. The old car, while it had sentimental values to her, wasn't exactly safe for toting around a new born. The car seat alone would be a bitch to move in and out of every time she needed to take the baby somewhere. Plus with Henry the space would be way too cramped. Taking Ruby's advice she told herself to just worry about it later, today was about her unborn child.

The drive to Granny's was as always uneventful and quick. She spotted a flash of red among a mound of brunette and figured Ruby was trying to get in a couple of hours before Graham whisked her away for the day.

"How's my favorite Savior?" Ruby chirped spotting her best friend.

"Last I checked I was the only Savior you knew. You holding out on me Rubes?" Emma joked

"Whatever, did you want something to eat before the big appointment? I can still come if you change your mind!" Ruby said leading Emma over an opened book.

"No I don't think I'll be able to keep it down. Can I get two bottles of water though?" Emma asked sinking into the buttery soft seats.

"Coming right up Mama's." Ruby grinned.

"Don't say that! You know how much this sleepy town gossips!" Emma hissed looking around to make sure nobody heard the impulsive brunette."

"You're telling your parent's tonight aren't you?" Ruby questioned, placing her hands on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde who scoffed in return.

"Yes Mom number 2"

"Aw honey, you know I'll always be your number 1 girl." Ruby sent her a wolfish smile.

"That's only if in six month I end up with a little man." Emma snorted.

"If its a girl, I'll gladly bow down then. Let me go get your water, Princess." Ruby practically skipped off as Emma shook her head at the girls antics.

**Regina**

The headache she awoke with was practically mind shattering and the taste in her mouth was practically horrid. She could hear Henry moving around the house noisily, banging on things harshly on his way around. She had a feeling he was doing it on purpose, but considering he was still pissed at her she wasn't going to call him out on it. Her shirt was crumpled and looking down at her skirt , she realized it was on completely backwards. She racked her brain trying to remember everything that happened last night but after her conversation with Robin everything became hazy. Furrowing her eyebrows deep in thought, she could now remember bits and pieces of a conversation she had with Emma. She knew just from the bits and pieces she could remember that it wasn't a pleasant. The parts that she could remember, she knew they were thing's she would never utter aloud when sober.

"_You ruined me!" "Your confession came at the perfect time" _Even though it was now only a memory, a fuzzy one at that she flinched at the venom she spewed them at towards the blonde.

"Great, now I bet her and the Charming clan will claim me to be evil once more. I'm surprised they haven't already beat down my door, demanding I release Henry and come quietly." Regina mutter crankily from her headache. Walking into her en suite she peeled off her clothes, after turning the water on steaming hoping this would help speed up the healing process of her hangover .

"Well Regina, you've really fucked up this time." She grumbled, ignoring the stinging from the hot water. She was in the process of washing her hair when Henry called through her bedroom door.

"MOM!" The pre-teen shouted. Regina jumped, startled by the sudden call of her name that she got some of her shampoo in her eye. Technically the shampoo wasn't even hers, it was something that Emma had left over after one of their nights together. She should have thrown the bottle away, but she didn't want to part with the vanilla clove scented wash.

"Shit!" She wiped furiously at her face as if it would somehow relieve the burning sensation faster. "Yes Henry?" Regina softened her voice when she called out to her son.

"Robin's banging on the door. He's says he's not leaving until he talks to you." Even over the water she could hear the young boy's displeased tone and the thought that Robin was upsetting her son had her rinsing out her hair before fleeing the comfort of her shower. She quickly dressed and now that she was out of the bathroom she could hear how harshly Robin was in fact knocking.

"Is he going to break in? Should I call Emma" Henry asked from his spot perched on the top landing of the stairs.

"Honey, why don't you finish getting ready and I'll drop you off at school." Regina ignored his questions. Henry narrowed his eyes at his adoptive mother but obeyed regardless. Rushing down the stairs, the mayor yanked the door back and was greeted with a red faced Robin Hood.

"I've been knocking for over a half an hour." He gritted out, inviting himself into her home. Regina glared at his boots that were tracking in dirt and stray leaves and twigs onto her carpet. Strike one.

"I was in the shower. Not that its any of your business regardless. What are you doing here?" Regina asked crossing her arms defiantly across her chest, daring the thief to say something out of bounds.

"I told you yesterday we weren't finished talking. Why didn't Henry open the door?" Robin asked sending a glare towards the empty stairs as if the boy were standing in front of him. Strike Two.

"I said all I needed to last night. As for Henry, I taught my son not to open the door for strangers. You never know what might be on the other side." Regina couldn't resist the jab.

"Well I wasn't finished speaking to you! Is that all I am, a stranger? You can try to dismiss me but I am your True Love." Robin argued grabbing Regina's elbow when she was about to turn away from him. And Strike Three.

With a flick of her wrist, the man went flying across the room before crashing into a coat rack in the corner. Stalking towards him in a way that scream Evil Queen, she used her magic to constrict his windpipe.

"You are not my True Love! You're just some silly little notion that I let get into my head in a moment of weakness. Don't be mistaken Thief, I am not to be trifled with. If you ever think of touching me again, it will be the last thing you do." She hissed before letting him go.

"Silly little notion? That's why you spent weeks meeting me in the forest huh? That's why you chose me over the Savior because I was just some silly notion? You can't lie to me, dear!" He spat, rubbing his sore neck as he glared up at her.

"Weeks of what? Stolen kisses? I don't know what I was thinking, it's not like you could even do that right. Even something as simple as a kiss, you couldn't outshine the Savior if you tried. She doesn't even have the same parts as you but I'm willing to bet every heart in my vault she would be better than you in every way. I don't understand how you could have a son if you don't even know how to use it." Regina mocked.

"You speak so highly of her, but where is she? Oh that's right, she moved on and got knocked up by another!" He shot back.

"You have three seconds to get the hell out of my house!" Regina seethed, her emotions going into over drive. She was sure if he didn't leave now, she would end up doing something she was going to regret deeply.

"People like you, they don't deserve happy endings. Your too much of a bitch to see what's in front of you." His nostrils flared before he turned to leave. Her jaw was set until she watched him stalk up the walkway of her house, before she locked the door. He was right, she never took the time to see what was in front of her face and she lost out on it.

"Mom?" Henry's timid voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, My Prince." She asked tiredly, leaning on the door for support.

"He isn't gonna come back, is he?"

"No he's not." Regina confirmed.

"Good." He nodded before heading back to her room.

What now? She had given up on Emma, under the impression that her happy ending would come from the pine smelling man only to have that blown up in her face. The saying the grass isn't always greener on the other side never sounded so true. Wanting nothing more than to spend her day just as she spent last night, drowning her confusion in the bottom of a glass she nixed the idea in favor of taking her son to school.

**EMMA**

The waiting room of her doctor's office were painted in soft pastels and pictures of pregnant woman and newborns littered the walls gracefully. Her left leg bounced nervously as she awaited for her name to be called by the nurse. She hadn't done any of this before, despite already having a child and the unknown scared her. The blonde wasn't left to her thoughts for much longer before she was being called up.

"Emma Swan?" The nurse sounded shocked when she read out the name on the file in her hand. It was to be expected though. The Sheriff and the Savior of the small sleepy town was pregnant? When had the woman even entered a relationship? Emma pulled herself up off the soft seat before wordlessly following the nurse down several halls and around the corner.

"Where just going to weigh you in, all you have to do is step on the scale." The nurse used her pen to gesture to the huge piece of machinery that Emma assumed was going to take her weight. Stepping on it, she wondered what it would read out. The last time she weighed herself was for gym in high school.

"One twenty-nine. We subtract five pounds from clothing and shoes." The nurse led her over to another wall to find out her height.

" Five~six, take an inch for shoes. You don't talk much do you?" The woman smirked looking at Emma's nervous appearance.

"I wasn't aware that we had anything to discuss." Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman before softening.

"I apologize. How is your morning...Theresa?" She asked reading the name tag.

"Oh it's alright. We deal with the mood swings all the time. My morning is just peachy, how about yours?" Theresa gave a dimpled grin, before telling Emma to head into room three.

"It could be worse, could be better." Emma shrugged shoving her hands into her pocket.

"Well honey, since this is your first visit Dr. Jane is going to want to do a full physical. It says here you requested not to have Dr. Whale handle your case. Any reason in particular?" Theresa asked, secretly wondering if he was the father of Emma's child.

"Between you, me and these four walls...He's a bit of a creep. I'd rather keep my lady business far away from him." Emma scrunched up her nose at the thought of Whale touching her in any fashion. Add that to the fact the guy kept making passes at her when he realized her mother was unavailable.

"Yeah something is off about that guy. It's probably because he isn't from our world." Theresa shrugged , grabbing one of those horrid hospital gowns before handing it to Emma.

"What where you back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she took the gown.

"I brought the rain during droughts, the snow when the earth needed to rest and everything in between." Theresa replied.

"Take off everything from the waist down. She is going to preform your pap smear first and then if you far enough along she either do a trans-vaginal scan or use the standard ultrasound machine. I'll leave you to it." Theresa closed the door tightly behind her.

"Now I see why nobody ever goes alone to these things." Emma slipped her leggings and panties down her legs wishing she had been selfish and taken Ruby up on her offer. Feeling awkward at being bare naked from the waist down, she took of her sweater and added it to the folded pile. Left in nothing but a tank top, she slipped the gown on before sitting stiffly in one of the chairs. The knock at the door came only a few moments later and Emma let the doctor know they could come in.

"Hello Ms. Swan, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Jane came in and immediately began washing her hands.

"Tired, hungry, queasy...it would be easier to tell you how I'm not feeling." Emma joked.

"It says here that you think you may be pregnant?" Dr. Jane sat in her rolling chair before pulling up next to Emma while writing down something in her file.

"I know I'm pregnant, this is more of a formality." Emma's jaw ticked when she was reminded of Regina's 'Maybe Baby' comment.

"Okay, so why do we start with your pap smear and then we find out more about this formality." Jane cracked a smile trying to put the blonde in from of her at ease. The whole pap smear process was uncomfortable and at times even painful for Emma to sit through. The doctor took a swab before telling her everything looked great and they would know the results of her swab in several days.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab some equipment because it looks like we're out. You can put on your pants if you want while I'm gone." Jane spoke while adjusting the chair into a more comfortable position for Emma to lay in during her ultrasound. Emma had just finished pulling up her leggings when Jane came back in holding a tube of gel.

"Okay, let see what we're working with. So we've estimated you to be around three months give or take a couple of weeks. So until next week we are going to say you are still in your first trimester. How has the morning sickness been?" Jane asked pouring the cold gel onto Emma's stomach.

"Its been rough. I was never sick with my son, so everything about this is a bit different." Emma replied as Jane used the machine to search for the baby.

"Every pregnancy tends to be a bit different. I can prescribe you something if it gets to be much. We want you and the baby to be as healthy as possible and we can't do that if you can't keep anything down.

"If you look right there, at that little mass that's your baby." Jane smiled at Emma's awestruck expression. Flicking a few buttons, a fast thum thum thum sound filled the air.

"Is that-?" Emma's voice caught.

"It's the heart beat. Nice and strong." Jane confirmed

:

:

:

:

Emma left her appointment with several packets of information, and a list of books that Jane said would be beneficial to read. She had come out of the entrance of the hospital when she ran straight into a rock hard chest.

"Whoa Blondie!" Hand's shot out to steady her as Emma came face to face with a brunette stranger.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Emma apologized before bending down to scoop up some of her fallen papers. The man bent down to help when a beautiful little voice interrupted him.

"Daddy I don't want a shot!" A little girl with very light brown locks pouted up at him.

"And I don't want you to get sick Stud Muffin. If your good, I'll take you for ice cream after." He bribed causing Emma to snort.

"What? You don't think ice cream is a good treat?" He joked, eyes twinkling.

"Not if it doesn't come with pie." Emma shot a wink to the girl who could have been no older than six.

"Yeah daddy, does the ice cream come with pie?" She asked one hand on her hip.

"I'll think about it. I'm Flynn and this little Princess is my daughter Peyton." Flynn introduced himself.

"I'm Emma, it was nice meeting you two but I've got to get going. See you around?" Emma asked when she finally was able to pick up all of her papers. Rushing off she didn't wait for answer before she slipped into her Bug and pulled out.

"Daddy she forgot this." Peyton said holding a black and white photo in between clenched fingers. He immediately recognized it as an ultrasound picture. The name was Baby Swan.

"If we see her, we'll give it back." He promised leading Peyton into the hospital doors.

**AN: Ehh it was a quick update. I was feeling motivated by some of you guys. As always, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Skinny Love**

**My my my my my my My**

"Where the hell is it?" Emma frantically sorted through the file she had gotten from her OBGYN Dr. Jane looking for her ultrasound picture. She had told the doctor she had only need one when Jane asked if she wanted an extra copy for the other expecting parent. She didn't want to deal with the sting if Regina threw the picture back in her face , so she just didn't bother. Gradually her anger about Regina's betrayal lessened the more she thought abut the child growing in her womb. She had been so close to hating the brunette for everything that had happened but how can you hate the person who gave you a child and raised your other one when you were unable to.

Still, it didn't mean that she wanted to see Regina anytime soon. Just because the anger faded didn't mean her pain didn't linger. Tugging on blonde locks in frustration she was trying not to dissolve in tears, another annoying side effect of being pregnant. Sniffling she counted down from ten before deciding she would look for the photo when she was able to calm down. Grabbing a baby book she picked up from the supermarket she settled into her plush covers before flipping through the index until she reached the first real page. It was a name book, she figured she was going to need all the suggestions she could get having never named another human before.

" Ava, mean bird. Nah, it sounds to close to Eva. Then again...nah" Emma said to herself before crossing the name out. Nixing Augusta, Agnes and Angelica she paused when she reached the last name on the list. It was perfect, it fit for both a boy and a girl seeing as it was too early in her pregnancy to find out what exactly she was having. Looking at the meaning behind the name it was like she had an epiphany. Raed, a born leader and pioneer. Elf, a magical being. It was only fitting seeing as the child was conceived with magic, and had two biological magical parents. Whoa that was a mouthful Emma thought. Last but not least counsel, the baby was acting as her anchor and guider right now. The name was literal made for her child, and she smiled when she thought about her little baby toddling about.

"Let's see if I can get a middle name." She mumbled just as a set of keys jingled in her hallway. Startled that she didn't hear somebody come in, she called out hoping it was only Ruby.

"Ruby?!" Emma tried to keep her voice from trembling to no avail

"EMMA GUESS WHAT!" The brunette rushed at her like a bulldozer unable to hide her sudden giddiness.

"What?!" Emma asked harsher than she meant to with her racing her heart. Ruby had scared the shit out of her.

"I"M ENGAGED!" Ruby squealed flashing the blue princess cut ruby ring. Emma's jaw dropped when she see the sheer size of it.

"Hot damn, wolf boy went all out!" Emma whistle with a wide face grin.

"I know! So he took me to this little Italian place outside of town and the food was to die for! Then we went for a walk down Main Street and he stopped at the Bakers coffee shop and he told me this was the place he fell in love with me. When I came bulldozing into him making him spill his coffee all over the place. Then he proposed !" Ruby was jumping up and down, Emma could feel herself getting excited for her.

"That's amazing. Uggh Congratulations!" Emma launched herself into Ruby's arms hugging the girl tightly.

"I've never been this happy before in my life!" Ruby gushed and Emma's smile faltered just a bit before she got over the sliver of jealousy that shot through her. This was her best friend, and she was getting married! There was nothing in this world Emma wanted than to see the people she loves happy.

"God I'm so jealous." Emma exaggerated

"Shit Emma, I'm sorry!" Ruby immediately felt guilty.

"Rubes I was just kidding. Hell I'm going to take over your wedding, all your going to have to do is kick your feet up." Emma snickered

"Well I guess its good I'm making you my maid of honor." Ruby threw the little tidbit out there like it didn't mean anything.

"What? Are you serious?! I thought you and Snow-" Emma trailed off shocked.

"Yeah, if you would have asked me a couple of months ago I probably would have chosen her but we've been growing apart. She's busy with baby Neal and being co-mayor and I've been going down a different path in my life. You've been my best friend for so long to, and it will be something we can do together. Your mother would probably but me in a blue jay dress" Ruby joked.

"Rubes, I don't know what to say. I'm honored" Emma gaped.

"Don't be, I've self appointed myself as God mom to the little Ragga Muffin." Ruby teased.

"When are you and Graham going to pop out little wild wolf babies?" Emma asked in the same tone.

"As soon as everything with the wedding settles down. That and I move out of Granny's." Ruby ventured

"Don't make it too long, I want the kid to have some playmates." Emma nudged the brunette's shoulder.

"How was the appointment?" Ruby asked.

"Good, he-she- the baby is developing as normal. The doctor is just worried that I haven't gained much weight." Emma explained.

"That's cause all you can keep down is fruits and mash potatoes occasionally." Ruby snorted before her eyes fell on the baby name book.

"Looking for names? Because I voted for Scarlet if its a girl and Garnet if its a boy" Ruby grinned wolfish.

"Well Ruby, you figured out two different ways to name my kid after the color red." Emma said dryly.

"Yeah I know. Clever right?" Ruby smirked.

"I've already got the name picked out." Emma waved her off.

"What! You picked without me?!" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah, I was sitting here alone and I decided to go through the book. The kid already has a name." Emma smiled thinking about her little unborn child.

"You only picked out one name? What if its a boy and he gets stuck with some pansy name? He will be a Prince!" Ruby feigned outrage.

"Uggh don't remind me! The name is unisex. It works for boys and girls, so I'm not worried about that." Emma shrugged.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" Ruby huffed impatiently

"I chose Avery. It means strong leader, guidance and magical being." Emma smiled proudly.

"Oh my gosh, that soooo cute!" Ruby was back to acting like a teenage girl with her first crush.

"The middle name will be Reed. It means redheaded, as a thank you for helping me through all of this mess." Emma sighed.

"Avery Reed Mills, that's so cute." Ruby awed noticing Emma tense up.

"I'm not sure its gonna be Mills. If Regina decides she doesn't want to be in Avery's life then it could be Swan...or Nolan...or even White. I have a lot of names to choose from." Emma replied.

"If she doesn't want Avery to be a Mills, the last name could always be Lucas or hell even Humphrey's! I was talking to Graham, and you know how they are best friends right? Well he doesn't agree with what she did, they had a small spat about it but he wanted me to tell you he supports you. If you ever need anything just let us know Em. It takes a village to raise a kid." Ruby patted her hand in support.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Emma sniffled, catching two stray tears before Ruby engulfed her into a bear hug.

"So when's your next appointment? I'm coming with you." Ruby stated once Emma pulled away.

"In a couple of weeks. I'm still technically in my first trimester but I'm so close to my second. I got to hear my babies heart beat." Emma smiled looking down at her stomach.

"How was it? Like how did you feel during everything?" Ruby asked settling under the covers with Emma.

"Confused I guess. I didn't really know what was happening with everything. I felt warm when I heard the heart beat and she told me that as far as she could see the baby was perfectly healthy. Now I feel calm, like everything is going to work itself out. I don't have that anxiety that I used to wake up with in the morning." Emma explained, tossing the name book on the night stand.

"You didn't feel lonely at all?" Ruby questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did! It's not something I want to dwell on though. I've been lonely for nearly three months now, since before we broke up and I found out about Avery. I'm learning to deal with it though." Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about the words she was trying to use.

"In other news, are you telling the kid and your parents today about the sparkling new addition?" Ruby changed the subject.

"Shit! I completely forgot. Let me call Snow to see if we can all meet at Granny's." Emma pulled out her phone to call her mother.

"_Emma, honey I haven't heard from you in weeks!" Snow scolded _

"_Yeah I know mom, I'm sorry." Emma apologized knowing the woman was going to be upset regardless_

"_What has you so busy you can't take the time to see me and your father or play with your brother?" Snow asked with just a touch of annoyance in her voice._

"_Life has taken us both in different directions. You knew when you decided to be co-mayor that you would be busy. A phone does work both ways. I didn't see you taking the time out of your busy day to call me." Emma bit back._

"_With being mayor and taking care of Neal, I don't really have a lot of free time Emma." Snow replied._

"_Free time to talk to your daughter? Listen I didn't call to start an argument with you. I was wondering if you and Dad could meet me at Granny's later on." Emma gritted out in frustration._

"_I get out of work around four tonight. How's five?" Snow asked_

"_See you there." Emma said before hanging up. _

"She's going to be so pissed at you." Ruby grinned.

"Well she can try fighting her way to the top of the list. I need to call Regina to see if I can take Henry for a few hours." Emma frowned looking down at her phone.

"So dial the number." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna." Emma whined back, poking out her bottom lip.

"Em, you might as well tell the kid and your parent's about Avery all in one go. Pull on the big girl panties and just call Regina to see if you can take Henry out to dinner." Ruby replied. Emma huffed before dialing in the brunettes phone, listening to it ring three times before Regina picked up.

"_Emma..." Regina sounded wary through the receiver._

"_Good Afternoon Madame Mayor. I was calling to see if it was possible for me to take Henry to dinner around five tonight." Emma asked stiffly._

"_I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Regina replied, unable to ignore Emma's formal tone._

"_And why is that?" Emma tried to keep from growling down into her Iphone but it wasn't working _

"_Henry is grounded. That means school, then home and that's it. His behavior recently hasn't warranted being able to go out to eat." Regina answered._

"_So his punishment is that he can't spend time with me? I wonder whose idea was that." Emma snorted._

"_And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina could feel her anger getting the best of her._

"_Henry told me about how you feel Robin can make decisions in his life. So I'm wondering whose idea was that. You really are a piece of work you know that." Emma gritted her teeth._

"_Is that all Ms. Swan?" Regina asked eager to get off the phone with the other woman._

"_Look this isn't for fun or anything. I'm telling my parents about the baby and I want to tell Henry at the same time." Emma huffed._

"_In that case, its a resounding no. I won't have you telling Henry anything until the paternity of the child is established. Even then I would like to be present, I won't have you bashing me to my son!" Regina ranted out before her words could catch up with her head._

"_...you really think I would be going through all of this if you weren't the other parent. Why would I put myself through all of this. Unlike you, I'm not really a masochist. I don't thrive off of situations like this. If my word isn't enough, then what is?" Emma kept her voice strong but inside her heart was quaking._

"_I'll call Whale to have him set up Amniocentesis test for Sunday afternoon. Clear your calendar." Regina replied._

"_Amniocentesis can't be preformed until the second trimester, even then I'm not doing that." Emma denied the idea._

"_Care to explain?" Regina sneered._

"_One Whale isn't my primary doctor or my OBGYN. Two the risk that come with preforming that procedure I'm not willing to take. It runs the risk of miscarriage!" Emma argued._

"_Then I guess you won't be telling Henry about your child anytime soon." Regina replied._

"_...when the baby is born, we'll do the paternity test. I'm telling Henry that I'm pregnant. I'm not going to let him find out by someone else." Emma said before clicking the end button._

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked preparing for the water works.

"I'm going to be fine." Emma nodded. What was the point in crying over something you knew was going to happen? Regina could live in her own little world right now, and deny the child that she knew was hers but she was going to be the one left with dealing with the consequences. She was the one who was going to miss out on Avery, not Emma.

**REGINA**

Regina looked down at her phone, not at all surprised that Emma had hung up. She had spent nearly two hours researching Amniocentesis, planning on bring this idea to Emma but it hadn't worked out that way. What she hadn't known, was Henry had been listening to the one side of the conversation that he could hear.

"Emma's having a baby?" He asked from the door of her study.

"Henry! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Regina scolded.

"I asked you a question first!" The twelve year old shot back.

"Yes, Emma is with child. Now you would have been told when she felt comfortable had you not being listening in on my conversation." Regina chided.

"Bullshit! You said you didn't want her to tell me until the paternity was found out. On Maury that means whose the dad!" Henry glared at his brunette mother.

"Language young man! There are things you are too young to understand. You have to trust me and Emma when we say its best to hear it later." Regina stood preparing to walk over to her son.

"Are you the baby's dad? Or mom or whatever?" Henry asked, figuring it was the only reason Regina would be s defensive. However it wouldn't explain why they had broken up...unless they broke up because she wasn't the baby's other parent.

"Henry..." Regina trailed off, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Did Emma cheat on you? That's why you guys broke up? That's why she's never around?" Henry's imagination got the best of him.

"Henry. As far as I know Emma was faithful while we were in a relationship." Regina swallowed, but the way she said it left another question on his mind.

"Did you cheat on her?" He asked with a narrowed gaze. When his mother looked away he gasped.

"You did, didn't you? Why? She loved you. She finally found her family and you ruined it." The tone Henry spoke in broke her heart. It held no angry, no sadness , it just was.

"Is that why you got together with Robin?" Henry asked.

"Please Henry, try to understand. Everything has always been written out for me, and I've always fought against it only to end up hurt because of it. Robin was supposed to be my soul mate, I was just trying to be happy." Regina's voice cracked.

"You and Emma always told me that everything was more than black and white. That I couldn't believe everything that my book said because there were too many sides to a story. So why did you listen to some really old dust?" He asked.

"I don't know Henry. I don't know." Regina shook her head trying to rid the burning sensation in her eyes.

"You really hurt her. Sometimes after school, I would see her but she looked like she did when I first met her...I'm going to Granny's!" Henry said determinedly

"Henry, I've already said no!" Regina tried to be firm but the boy was already leaving her study and running upstairs. She collected herself before walking out to see him slipping on his jacket preparing to leave.

"How are you getting there?" Regina asked.

"I'll walk." He shot a narrowed gaze over his shoulder. Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she sighed heavily.

"I'll drive you."

**EMMA**

She had been waiting in the diner for over twenty minutes for Snow to arrive with her brother and David. Swirling around the different variety of syrups, she was surprised when her son plopped himself down across from her.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Emma grinned at her son.

"I'm here for the big news. Plus, I've missed you." Henry gave her a dimpled cheek smile. Emma stiffened up when Regina slid into the booth across from her but tried to put on her best mask.

"Madame Mayor." She greeted stiffly.

"Emma, how are you doing?" Regina asked, swallowing her pride and addressing the woman by her first name.

"Fine." Emma managed to get out before she could hear baby Neal running up to her.

"EMMY!" Neal tried to climb the booth and Emma helped him the rest of the way.

"What's going on short-stuff?" Emma kissed his cheek before settling him into her lap.

"Neal what have I told you about running?" Snow chastised the two year old when her and David were finally able to reach the booth before sliding in.

"Oh good everyone's here! I'm glad to, me and David have some really good news!" Snow gushed.

"Go on then, tell us." Emma encouraged.

"Are you sure? You gathered everyone here to talk, it must be important." David replied.

"It can wait." Emma waved off.

"Well its actually two thing's really. The first being we've found a way to go back home. We've been working on it for a very long time, and we finally found a way for everyone to go back." David said the first one, but it didn't shock anyone at the table. Since breaking the curse, everyone has been searching for a way back.

"The second is...we're pregnant!" Snow cheered, as Emma began to feel queasy. Just watching David caress Snow's stomach with so much love, had her ready to retch into the nearest toilet.

"Excuse me." Emma choked out, passing Neal to her father before rushing to the bathroom. She barely made it in time before the first heave hit her. It came it waves until she was dry heaving, and she could feel a pair of hands pull her hair back and into a ponytail. Turning around, her vision was blurred with tears but she could make out Regina watching her nervously.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked the blonde, who seemed like she was trying to throw up all of her internal organs into the porcelain toilet.

"Morning sickness, it comes and goes." Emma replied going to the sink to clean her face and rinse out her mouth.

"It's the afternoon." Regina pointed out and Emma was reminded that despite raising a newborn, the other woman had never experienced a pregnancy.

"It's just a name, it can happen during anytime of the day." Wiping her face with a paper towel, she adjusted the ponytail before turning to Regina.

"Thanks for holding my hair." She mumbled, but Regina's eyes were focused on her stomach. The brunette quickly closed the distance between them before placing her hand onto Emma's stomach. Almost as quickly as she touched her, she ripped away her hand as if it burned.

"Regina?" Emma questioned but the mayor had turned away from her.

"You knew...everything since it happened you knew. You knew when I used my magic on you, what was going to happen...because you wanted it to happen. You knew about what Tinkerbell said because you were there and you knew the first time I went to see Robin. You knew everything and you never said anything!" Regina whipped back glaring at her

"Yeah I knew." Emma replied not backing down.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Regina asked.

"You needed to make your own decisions without any outside interference. I needed you to choose me because I was what you wanted. Yes I knew and I never said anything but it was your own actions that led us here." Emma answered.

"I wanted you...but I was so scared. I've never lost control until that night and I was so scared of what it meant. We argued more than we got along, there is so much history between us that it just got jumbled. How the hell could I fall so deep into love with the granddaughter of the man who took everything I had left after Daniel died? How could I admit that everything I did and stood for was for nothing? That Daniel wasn't my true love but in a way he would lead me to it, that he would lead me to you. What if we didn't work out? Or something happened. I would be left with _nothing_ . I don't think Henry would have been able to bring me back. So I went with the easier option. I went with a book that told me I would be content with a man that I don't even know." Regina admitted.

"You always were a coward." Emma's word's had a bit of a sting, but lacked some of the coldness that she was used to addressing Regina with recently.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, but sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Emma and Regina's eyes connected for a moment until the door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Snow looked between the two suspiciously.

"We were having a discussion Snow. We're coming out now." Regina rolled her eyes as she followed her ex stepdaughter outside the bathroom.

"Emma are you okay?" David asked taking in his daughter's pale appearance.

"Yeah my stomach was just upset. Congratulations you guys, I'm happy for you." Emma managed a genuine smile.

"Thank you. We're hoping for a little girl this time." Snow looked at David as they had a silent conversation. Surprisingly Emma didn't find herself hurt by the comment. She had so much on her plate she was done dealing with the fact that she sometimes felt replaceable in her parent's eyes.

"A little sister would be cool." Emma replied.

"So sweetheart, what was your news?" Snow asked turning her attention to her daughter.

"...mmmm." Emma mumbled trying to think of a way to say it.

"What was that?" David chuckled.

"I'm pregnant." Emma huffed out.

"What? We didn't even know you were seeing someone!" Snow gasped.

"Yeah, well it ended before we could tell you guys." Emma shrugged, purposely trying to avoid Regina's eyes.

"Who was it? Do they know about the baby? Are they involved? What happened?" Snow ranted off.

"Life happened, people grow apart. Yes they know about the baby. I'm not going into who they are yet and the last question is a toss up but for right now, no." Emma answered honestly.

"How are you going to raise a baby? And by yourself at that?" Snow crossed her arms before sitting back.

" Well I'm going to take it one step at a time. Like for instance, I'm not going to put them into a magic tree and hope for the best." Emma snarked, not like the way her mother was taking the news.

"People raise kids alone all the time. I mean look at Regina and Henry." Emma continued, ignoring Regina's guilty gaze.

"That's different!" Snow argued.

"How is that, mother?" Emma mocked.

"For one, your not Regina. She helped raise kids and even myself when we were in the enchanted forest. You don't know anything about babies." Snow pointed out.

"Well I could have said the same thing when you came back pregnant with Neal. You know cause your the fairest mother in all the land right? Or are we going to pretend you didn't ruin my childhood for the sake of your kingdom?" Emma shot back.

"Emma..." David started, trying to end an impending argument.

"No why would I take parenting advice from you two when you had the wicked witch as a nanny? Why is it that I'm supportive of you and your pregnancy but your sitting here and bashing mines?" Emma wasn't finished talking.

"Because I have your father to help? Where is the father of either of your kids?" Snow replied before she could stop herself. When she realized what she said she clapped her hand over her mouth before flushing red.

"Emma...I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Snow immediately apologized.

"Say sorry to Henry. Neal was his father, or did you forget that he died to save all of you? As for this baby, they don't have a father!" Emma spat.

"Every child has a father Emma." David tsked.

"I never had one, and this baby doesn't either." Emma glared a David.

"She's saying the child doesn't have a father because it's true. The child was conceived between two women." Regina interjected for Emma, but the blonde still glared at her.

"Oh now you want to admit it? Cause what you saw something when you touched my stomach?" Emma hissed into Regina's ear, loud enough for only the brunette to hear.

"Two women? Is this a joke?" Snow asked looking around to see if she was being played.

"No actually its a really long story." Regina replied before turning to Emma.

"We can have that discussion later." She told the blonde, who delivered a sharp elbow into her ribs. Coughing in surprise she turned back to everyone else.

"I'm the father if you will, to Emma's unborn child." Regina wheezed out.

Both Snow and Charming burst out laughing, still thinking it was a joke.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Emma snapped slamming her hands down on the table.

"Wait...your serious?" Charming's jaw clenched after he recovered.

"Does this look like I'm joking?" Emma seethed.

"You and Regina? When ? Where? What?!" Snow asked looking between the two before promptly fainting

"Well isn't that swell?" Regina asked sarcastically, receiving another blow to the ribs.

**AN: This became entirely too long =/. Before I get a bunch of people asking; No Emma has not forgiven Regina completely or even at all. She has just learned to accept everything that's happened **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Skinny Love**

**Staring at the sink of Blood and crushed Veneer.**

She literally flipped her house upside down trying to look for her sonogram photo. Going as far to trying to track the photo, only to find out it wasn't in her house. The sage green baby book was going to have to go without the photo it seemed, and the thought alone sent Emma's emotions spiraling downward. Pair that with the fact that she hadn't heard from Regina or her parents in two weeks since the situation at the diner, and you could say that her nerves were fried.

Emma had been finding it increasingly difficult to control these random spurts of uncontrollable rage, sadness and the intense bursts of incredible happiness. Everything around her seemed like it was crumbling at the seams, and the only thing she had to hold onto was this unborn life. Born of two magical beings, who at this moment couldn't even look the other in the eye. Little Avery Reed was his mother's anchor in every way, settling her when she imagined his or her smile or what they would look like.

Reading seemed to calm her also, which was completely unexpected seeing as the blonde read as little as she could. Anything that pertained to her baby's development she read, trying to soak up as much knowledge as she could. From reading more about the benefits of breastfeeding and the best age to start your infant on solids, to cloth diapers or disposables, to birthing plans ad everything in between. She was able to get a lot of the furniture for the nursery including a crib, bassinet, rocker, changing table, little baby hangers and she had even found this intricate mirror that had an vine detailed that reminded her of the enchanted forest. The plan was to put the mirror over a dresser when Emma was able to find one that she actually liked. She had decided to go green, buying three different shades ranging from Sage Green to Jade Green to a deep Forest Green figuring the color worked well for a boy and a girl.

Her phone began ringing, startling her from her reading on Water Births. When the caller I.D said _'Regina'_ she could feel her heart begin to race at the prospect of talking to the brunette. It rang twice more before Emma slid her finger across the green and picked up the call.

"Hello..." She spoke evenly, still pissed at the brunette who was obviously avoiding her.

"Mom?" Henry's voice surprised Emma, who took a moment to collect herself.

"Hey Kid, is everything okay?" Her concern was showing.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could come stay with you." The way his voice wavered caught her off guard.

"Hen, you know your always welcomed here. Are you sure everything is okay?" Emma asked again.

"I just-I can't stay here anymore." Henry finally admitted.

"Did something happen Henry? Is your mom okay?" Emma asked, wondering where the brunette woman was. How was it that their son was able to get her phone and use it without his mother's objection.

"She's fine. Like she always is. I just can't be around here right now." Henry practically snorted into the receiver, but Emma knew from his tone that he wasn't amused.

"Okay, do you need me to come pick you up?" Emma was already slipping on her shoe's, preparing to go get her son.

"Please?" He asked.

"I'm on my way, pack a bag and be ready by the time I get there." Emma said before hanging up the receiver.

She was jogging out of her apartment when she ran straight into someone's chest before landing flat on her ass.

"Shit!" She hissed when her hands dug into the gravel.

"Oooo daddy! She said bad word!" A sweet voice that she had recognized as Peyton's giggled.

"Yes baby girl, I heard." Flynn chuckled helping the blonde up from the floor.

"Sorry about that." Emma winced when she noticed the little girl's presence.

"It's fine, but we really have to stop meeting like this." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help the smile that she returned. It was refreshing to see someone so happy and full of life, and that didn't know her story or who she was.

"I agree. Look I would stay and chat but I have to go pick up my son." Emma shifted her weight from side to side but didn't move to go around them like she did the last time

"So your Mrs. Emma Swan with a son and a baby on the way. I don't know if I introduced myself but I'm Flynn Rider and I believe I have something that belongs to you." He pulled out the familiar black and white photo that she had been searching for. The picture was well taken care of, without a wrinkle in sight due to it being lamented. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes as she took the photo from him.

"Thanks I- uh . How'd you find it?" Emma stammered.

"You dropped it the last time we ran into each other. Peyton wanted to make sure you got it back safely." He answered looking down at his daughter.

"Thank you Peyton. This means a lot to me. Tell you what, next time you want ice cream its on me." Emma crouched down as best as she could to talk to the girl.

"With sprinkles?!" Peyton grinned, showing her two missing teeth.

"With sprinkles." Emma agreed giving the girl a quick hug.

"Seeing as Storybrooke is a small town, I guess I'll be seeing you two soon?" Emma asked looking at Flynn.

"Count on it Blondie" He smirked before leading Peyton up the stairs. Shaking her head at the nickname she rushed to her car to pick up Henry. The drive was short, and when she reached Regina's manor she could see Henry's face peaking from out the curtains Deciding to swallow back her irrational feelings she pulled the keys from the ignition before clambering out the car and up the walk way. As soon as the door opened she could hear the shouting from two familiar voices. Regina and Robin's. Henry came running towards her with two duffle bags thrown over his shoulders.

"Whoa Kid, how long you planning on staying?" Emma joked.

"Forever." He grumbled.

"What's going on? Lovers quarrel?" Emma asked hearing Regina's voice raise higher.

"I don't know. I came home from school and _He_ was here. She told me, he wasn't coming back. She's liar!" Henry spat.

"Kid I'm sure whatever they are talking about is important. She wouldn't have lied to you on purpose." Emma grabbed her son by the shoulder to stop him from walking.

"How can you say that? She cheated on you with him! She left you pregnant! How can you be on her side?" He fumed.

"I can say that because you are the last person she would ever want to hurt. She'd rather take her last breath then to see you in any kind of pain. Sure she did some bad things but I can't say I was the perfect girlfriend either. When you love someone you want them happy no matter what they choose. I'm not mad she chose Robin, I was upset that she didn't tell me about what she was feeling and what she wanted. Regardless of anything, she is your mother and she loves you just as much as I do. I'm not going to sit here and bash her in front of you because that would be a bad move on my part, born from bitterness. Sure we aren't together but that doesn't mean that we love you or this baby any less." Emma responded.

"She doesn't love the baby! She doesn't even want it!" Henry argued but quickly felt guilty when his mother's face crumbled.

"Henry please don't say that. Even if its true...I want this baby and that's enough for me. I don't want for you or the baby to ever feel unwanted by anybody...Just put your bags in the car kid." Emma broke away to rub furiously at her eyes.

"You deserve better Mom." Henry said before going to put his bags into the car.

"We're going to tell your mother that you want to stay with me for a while." Emma told him before they walked into the house. She could make out the bulk of the argument but the whole situation had her on edge.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ME AWAY? WE ARE TRUE LOVES! I"M YOUR HAPPY ENDING!" Robin shouted.

"No your not Robin! And you will do well to lower your voice. I won't have to startling my son and I wont sand for you speaking to me this way! I threw away my chance of a happy ending, and it wasn't when I told you to leave!" Regina spat. She wasn't quite yelling as Robin was, but her voice was just as sharp.

"Are you still on this Savior bullshit? You honestly think that bastard is yours?" He asked

"You will NOT address my child like that! Your aren't even fit to get the scraps off of my kids plate. Get the hell out of my home, I won't ask again." Her voice mimicked that of her Evil Queen persona.

"You don't scare me love! And you can't get rid of me that easily." He hissed. This was when Emma opened the door to the study and her and Henry walked in.

"Ms. Swan...what are you doing here?" Regina's eyes caressed her physique before landing square on her stomach.

"Henry called me...is there a problem?" Emma asked looking between the two of them.

"None that concerns you!" Robin glowered

"I'm here because Henry called. He asked to come stay with me for a while." Emma responded, ignoring the male in the room.

"I don't see a problem with it. Will he be returning on Saturday?" Regina asked.

"No I want to move in with her!" Henry spoke up.

"Look kid, you don't make decisions like that around here!" Robin started in on the boy but Emma stepped in front of her son.

"Neither do you. Don't think that just because whatever it is that going on between you two that you somehow get a say so in my son's life." Emma snapped.

"You mean the son you gave up?" Robin retorted.

"No the other son I have locked in a closet! You don't know me, so don't sit up here trying to judge me when your hardly around your kid in the first place!" Emma snorted

"That's enough you two!" Regina spoke before the argument could escalate.

"No, look I don't give a damn who you think you are Savior! But you've had your chance and you blew it. Stop trying to insert yourself back into Regina's life and you find the father of your child." Robin seethed walking closer to the blonde.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" Henry shouted, red faced from frustration.

"Robin...you need to leave. Now! This time don't ever come back. You won't like the consequences!" Regina's voice was cold, but her heart was racing frantically in her chest since the moment Robin decided to go stalk towards the Sheriff. His posture was too hard...too defensive for anything good to come from him approaching Emma. The blonde might be tough as nails but she was still a woman, a pregnant woman. She was still very vulnerable and Regina couldn't explain the sudden need to protect her from any and everything.

"You don't mean that! You love me!" He hissed turning onto Regina. The brunette woman cocked an eyebrow before the man was enveloped in a puff of purple smoke. Huffing through her nose, she turned towards her son.

"What is this about you wanting to move in with Emma?" She slowly approached him.

"I want to live with Emma." He repeated stubbornly, unable to look his brunette mother in the eye.

"Did I do something to upset you? Have I been unfair or cruel? I need you to talk to me Henry." Regina pleaded with the boy.

"You lied to me! You said he wasn't coming back." Henry gritted out.

"I didn't lie to you Henry. Robin is no longer welcomed in our home. I didn't know he was going to sow up here today." Regina replied but didn't receive a response.

"Did you put him up to this?" Regina asked Emma who looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me? No I didn't put him up to this. This is what he wants! When my son calls me, distressed asking if he can come stay with me I'm going to come check everything out. Henry go wait in the car." Emma answered before telling her son to leave the room so she could say what she was really feeling.

"Look I could give a damn about what's going on with you and your fuck boy! My concerns are my kids, if you want to run along side a pine cone in search of a happy ending that's you. I'm only worried about Henry and Avery, you're grown woman. You can make your own choices." Emma snapped at the mayor.

"Who is Avery?" Regina furrowed

"Nothing to concern yourself with Madame Mayor. You've made it perfectly clear you could care less. To be honest, I'm done with trying with you. I've contacted a lawyer and he'll have the paper work ready." Emma sighed before turning to leave.

"Paper work for what?" Regina growled grabbing Emma's wrist

"If your not going to step up, then I want you to bow out." Emma replied, ignoring the stinging in her wrist.

"So what are you saying? What, you want me to give up my rights or something?" Regina scoffed.

"Like I said, if you aren't going to step up, then bow out. This baby deserves more than a mother who could care less about it. I've been through that with over eleven sets of parents and over thirty-six different homes and I'll be damned if my baby feels even an ounce of that from you. If that means that I have to take the precaution of separating you from their live then that's a decision I'm prepared to make. So you don't have to worry too hard about my maybe baby." Emma shot back yanking her arm from the brunette.

"I've already said the baby was mines, what else can I do?" Regina's voice wavered slightly.

"Yes you've acknowledged the baby but you've also been avoiding me for two weeks. You haven't bothered to ask how the baby's doing or anything. I don't expect you to go to appointments with me or anything that would make you uncomfortable but you've shown absolutely no interest in Avery at all! If I'm going to be doing this alone then I need to prepare myself now." Emma tugged on her hair frustrated at the turn of events.

"You think you're the only one stressing? Everything around me is falling apart and you're expecting me to make decisions that will effect not only my life but our kids." Regina replied crossing her arms over each other, trying to protect herself from the conversation itself.

"You didn't have a problem doing it before! You are the reason everything is falling apart in your life. Take responsibility for what you've done, Regina! Look our son is in the car waiting, I'm going home." Emma shook her head before leaving the room.

**REGINA**

The moment the door slammed shut, every emotion hit Regina at once with the most prominent being rage. Grabbing anything she could get her hands on, she smashed everything she could into small minuscule pieces. Throwing picture frames against the wall, she relished in the crack of the glass that echoed the sound of her heart. Truly she was like the picture frame. Broken glass that could never be put back together again, the bigger jagged pieces where easy to cover but never as beautiful as it once was before she let her rage consume her before destroying it.

Emma wanted to take away her child and she couldn't blame her. With her flip flopping behavior, Regina was proud at Emma for putting the baby and Henry before everything else. Still knowing that what Emma said was right, and knowing she still had a chance to make things right...it didn't stop the chill from enveloping every part of her. It didn't stop her from feeling cold and empty or worse, like her mother. Regina was more like her mother then she cared to admit. Both of them at one point contemplated giving up a child because it wouldn't have necessarily fit into their idea of a happy ending. In the end Regina couldn't do it, but she still felt sick for thinking that if she just ignored Emma and her pregnancy then maybe everything would go away.

Now just the thought that she would miss her child's life was heartbreaking. She wanted to be there for all of her baby's first just like she was there for Henry's. Yet the more she thought about it, she started to understand that she wanted more. She wanted to be there at night to coo her baby back to sleep, she wanted to be there when Emma was tired and needed some help. Most importantly she wanted to be there for the blonde. She wanted this family with Emma, but it just seemed so far away. The thought of this being unattainable had her shoving her fist through the closest mirror. Picking up the small vase that she had gotten from Robin as a gift, she smashed it using her excess magic that was clawing at the surface.

Blooded rushed down her hands, thick and sticky as she walked into her bathroom to wash up. The crimson color clashed with the white porcelain as Regina plucked out a decent size piece of glass from her hand. Sure she could have just healed the wounds and cleaned the mess up but she wanted to feel the numbness and the pain all at once. Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer, she let the tears that she had been holding in crash down. The smell of salt burning her nose causing it to run.

She had a chance to fix all of this, as long as she wanted to. And boy did she want to! Turning on the faucet, she smeared blood all over the handles before sinking her hands into the stinging water. She was going to call the cricket to see if he was free to speak. He had a way of pulling things out of her without her really saying whats on her mind. If she wanted to fix this, she would first have to fix herself.

Emma was sitting inside of her room listening to one of the hip hop songs that had just came out when Ruby strolled in.

"I said Hey-Wassup-Hello! Seen your pretty ass as soon as you came in the door. I just wanna chill with you, got a stack for us to roll. Married to the money, introduced her to my stove. Showed her how to whip it now she remix it for low!" Emma sang out to Ruby who grinned when she heard the track.

"She my Trap Queen, Let her hit the bando!" Ruby finished before the girl's burst out laughing.

"That song is a mess, the people in this world listen to anything." Ruby chuckled.

"I have to agree but the beat and his voice is catchy. I didn't know he was talking about making drugs until Belle told me. I think her inner Lacey comes out to play every once in a while." Emma wagged her eyes playfully.

"Oh my god! Don't let her hear you say that!" Ruby gasped in between laughter.

"Come on, you know its true! You two were sleeping together for a minute before you got with Graham and she got with Will." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah but it was just for fun. It wasn't anything deep. Any who, a little birdy told me about you and a Flynn Rider." Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you what? I've met the guy twice because we've bumped into each other. Besides you know I don't swing that way anymore." Emma refuted.

"Tink said she seen you two pretty close." Ruby admitted

"As soon as I have this baby, I'm kicking her ass. The bitch never knows when to shut the fuck up, always putting herself into situations that have nothing to do with her." Emma huffed

"Calm down Mama's. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Ruby tried to sooth the now angry girl.

"Harm just seems to follow her whenever she opens her big ass mouth. She's the one who told Regina that Robin was her soul mate, that we weren't anything but a few fucks." Emma grounded out.

"Yes but it was up to Regina to follow through with all of that." Ruby reminded her.

"So I guess I'll kick both of there asses." Emma shrugged.

"Are you gonna tell me why Henry is staying here now?" Ruby changed the subject.

"He's going through some things right now and so is Regina. He doesn't want to be around Robin and I'm not going to force him to." Emma explained.

"And Regina was okay with all of this?" Ruby asked surprised that the mayor didn't put up a fight.

"She didn't have a choice. It was Henry's decision. If we were a married couple I'd get him for the same amount of time that she gets him. I don't think its going to be permeated, those two are just so close but until Henry works through what is making him upset, I'm not going to engage in the situation anymore." Emma replied.

"Have you and Regina talked about Avery?"

"Sort of. I told her that if she didn't step up, I'd have a lawyer send her papers to terminate her rights." Emma was wringing her fingers together.

"WHAT?! Damn Em, this is turning into a huge mess." Ruby whistled.

"It's been a mess but I don't want her popping in and out of Avery's life. I mean I'm no better because I did something similar with Henry but we both should learn from my mistake. I don't regret giving her a choice...sure it would break my heart to see her sign those papers but at least we'd both have closure." Emma swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

"If you think that what's best then I support you. Your my Trap Queen." Ruby chuckled, successfully defusing the tense atmosphere.

"Shut up!" Emma chuckled


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Skinny Love**

**I tell My Love to wreck it all.**

The oak grandfather clock in the corner was mocking her. The little ticks that practically echoed off the walls and surrounded her, screaming that she was running out of time. Time was a tricky thing, especially when dealing with magical beings. Most powerful sorcerers had the ability to manipulate time in some shape or form. With Rumple he was often able to glimpse into the future, to see the unknown and the untold. Her sister was able to prefect a time travel spell, as Regina regarded that month where the Savior was trapped in the past in the Enchanted Forest. She, herself, pulled off one of the greatest time manipulations that these fairy tale creatures had ever seen, trapping them for nearly thirty years in the same routine day after day. _TICK TICK TICK._Yes she concluded, the clock was absolutely mocking her.

"So Madame Mayor, what brings you by today?" Archie scratchy voice broke her away from glaring at the inanimate object.

"It would be easier to tell you what hasn't, Dr. Hopper." Regina spoke calmly, watching as he wrote some notes down onto a piece of parchment.

"How about we start slow today? How's everything at home with Henry?" Dr. Hopper asked

"Henry isn't staying with me at the moment." Regina replied.

"Is he staying with Emma?" Archie asked looking up from his notes, taking in Regina's body language.

"Yes." The Mayor confirmed

"How'd did that come about?"Archie continued.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's something Henry wanted and Ms. Swan agreed that he could stay with her. I wasn't in the loop about the decision making process." Regina spat bitterly

"You're angry about the decision. Is it because Henry wanted to live with Emma or because you weren't included with the Sheriff before she agreed to let your son live with her?" Archie asked.

"It's a bit of both I guess. I'm still not sure why my son wanted to leave in the first place." Regina answered.

"Could it be because of your new relationship? I know children struggle when their parent's break up and then the other gets involved with someone new." Archie explained but it was something he said that had Regina's eyebrows shooting up.

"You knew me and Emma were involved?" She asked in surprise.

"Ms. Swan came to me several times during the course of you relationship and several times after. I'm not really at liberty to discuss for what though. " He gave her an apologetic smile but her head was still reeling with the fact that Emma sought out a therapist when they were together. Why didn't she ever tell her?

"I'm not in a relationship any longer...it didn't work out. Robin wasn't a good fit for Henry and I." Regina replied.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about the relationship Robin had with you and your son." Archie was scribbling all over the piece of paper now.

"He never really interacted with my son, unless it was to tell me that Henry needed discipline. I started to notice Henry becoming more withdrawn but I just attributed that to the fact that he was going through changes...He got angry a lot quicker." Regina defined the interactions between her son and her ex.

"What about Robin's relationship with you? How was that?"

"...cold. It was like crisp clean lines, something that I was used to in my marriage to Leopold. Just without the forced intimacy and the anxiety to carry a heir." Regina swallowed. Archie wrote down everything, intent on coming back to it at a later date when the woman was emotional ready to hear what he had to say.

"Was there intimacy? He asked, wanting to know how she felt about it.

"In a way, yes. We never got to the point of being sexually involved...but there are other ways of being intimate with another." Regina responded.

"When did this relationship start?" Archie questioned.

"Well I'm sure that you know from Ms. Swan that it started when we were romantically involved!" Regina sneered at the man sitting across from her.

" I'm not judging you Regina. We are all human." Dr. Hopper soothed.

"I apologize, its just I'm tired of being reminded of all my mistakes and failures." Regina sighed.

"Is that how you view your relationship with Emma? As a mistake and a failure?" Archie was back to writing on the paper.

"I could never think of it as a mistake...but as you can see it obviously failed!" the brunette retorted.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Archie asked.

"Because it was doomed from the beginning...when you spend over a year hiding the fact that your screwing somebody things tend to fall apart. When we were just about to make our relationship known, a lot of people got involved and offered their opinions." Regina crossed a leg over the other.

"How long exactly were you and Emma involved before you two decided to make it into something serious?"

"It started off simple, as a way to burn off steam. Then feelings became involved around the ten month mark, at least for me they did. Emma tried asking me out about three months prior to that but I kept shooting her down. As we both know she can be incredibly persistent. We were officially dating for around three months before everything went to hell." The mayor replied.

"Why did the relationship end?" Archie continued to write until he was flipping the paper over and writing on the other side

"Ms. Swan found out about me and Robin. She confronted me before breaking it off and leaving." Regina sniffed trying to feign indifference but the therapist could see how much this hurt the woman.

"How'd you feel about that?" He asked.

"Small...I felt small and weak. Just like my mother always said I was. There was also anger, I was mad that Emma had the nerve to break up with me. Mad that I got caught , I was angry at everything and everyone. Then there was guilt because I broke my promise to her." Regina couldn't believe how honest she was being, blaming it on the two glasses of cider she had before coming here.

"What was the promise?" He stopped writing to peer at her once more.

"I promised I wouldn't be like every other person who came in and out of her life. I promised I wouldn't break her heart... I knew she had abandonment issues, which is one of the reasons why I couldn't break up with her. That and I couldn't imagine letting her go." Regina was back to looking at the clock. Only fifteen minutes had passed and he was already able to get so much out of her.

"Why is it that you pursued a relationship with Robin? What are your feelings for him?" Archie wondered, asking the questions to the brunette who appeared to be taken aback.

"The book, it told me that Robin was going to be my happy ending if I went into the tavern. I didn't listen and I ended up here, more lonely than I was when Daniel died. I hadn't thought about him in over thirty years until Tink pointed him out at the fair a couple of months ago." Regina replied

"Was there something going on in your relationship that made you doubt that you could have a happy ending with Emma? That your happy ending would be better suited with Robin?" Archie presented the question to Regina, who took a whole five minutes before answering.

"The whole relationship had doubts that I tried to push back. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to tear us apart. We put off telling her parents because I was afraid of what their reaction was going to be. That they were going to say I put an evil spell over there precious daughter and that I would be the Evil Queen once again." Regina explained.

"I don't think that your insecurities stemmed from the relationship but from deep inside of yourself. You were afraid of losing Emma, afraid of what people would think of you two and afraid of what your future would hold. Do you think this could be why you relied so heavily on what a book told you to do?" Archie pointed out.

"I would only ever taint her...Robin, with him nobody expected me to fill these big shoes. Nobody expected me to be perfect, with Emma I knew that people would be waiting for me to slip up. They wanted me to fail, and I just gave in and took the easy option." Regina bit her bottom lip harshly, ignoring the stinging sensation in the back of her eyes.

"Did Emma make you feel like you were going to fail?" He spoke softly.

"No, she was always so supportive but I think that was worse. I knew that once I failed that she as be the one that was hurt the most by it because she expected the best from me." Running a hand through her chocolate brown locks, she exhaled just as the buzzer went off.

"That's all the time for today but we've made some really good progress. I think that after a couple of sessions, you should think about having a duo session with Emma to clear the air. Jess at the desk can help you set up your next appointment." Archie gave her a smile, watching the woman quickly leave the room.

Regina had made her appointment for the following Tuesday, before heading out to her car. She didn't want to go home just yet, the house was far to big to be that quiet. She knew if she was left alone to her thoughts she would try to drown herself in a drink. Deciding to grab a bite to eat she headed to Granny's , momentarily forgetting she was going to have to face Emma's best friend. Sliding into a booth, she was surprised when moments later Graham slide in across from her.

"Hey Reg." He offered her a sideways smile, that let her know he wanted to talk.

"Graham, I'm really not in the mood." She sighed, picking up her menu.

"I just want to have lunch with my best friend. Is that a problem?" He asked innocently, playing with a ketchup bottle.

"I suppose not, I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?" Regina questioned, figuring if she was the one to start the conversation, she'd have the most control over the outcome.

"Good good good. You know, same ol same ol, just getting married." He smirked when her head snapped up.

"You finally proposed?!" She squeaked in a very un-mayor like tone.

"Yeah, about a week ago I popped the question. You would have known had you actually broke away from your human candle smelling fellow long enough to pick up your phone. Honestly Gee-Gee!" He mocked, watching the way she tensed up at the nickname.

"Graham...don't call me that. She was the only one who-" Regina stopped, before breathing heavily.

"So I heard about the bouncing baby you have on the way." Graham said taking a detour in the conversation.

"Emma doesn't even want me around the baby." Regina snorted humorlessly, before taking a sip of water that Ruby had brought over. She chose to ignore the way Ruby harshly set the glass down in favor of sending the woman a small smile.

"...Ruby said she cries a lot. That she's angry all the time. Maybe she said it during one of her mood swings." Graham shrugged

"She said she contacted a lawyer, she wants me to either step up or terminate my rights." Regina swallowed.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I want to be apart of my child's life." Regina replied.

"Yeah well maybe you should tell her that!" Ruby spoke from right beside Regina now. The mayor was displeased at being interrupted but Ruby wasn't done.

"She's been doing this all alone for almost four and a half months. The morning sickness, the appointments, the mood swings, working on the nursery and trying to find out everything she can about babies and children. She's done that all by herself, while you've sat on your ass saying the kid wasn't yours!" Ruby hissed, ignoring Graham's attempts to get her to calm down.

"Ms. Lucas, don't presume to know everything! I've already admitted to the child being mine." Regina shot back.

"Whoop whoop, you shouldn't have ever thought that Emma would lie to you. You hurt her when you called your child a maybe baby. You can sit up here and pretend to be the victim but the truth is you hurt her and she is trying to make sure you don't hurt her child. Where were you the two weeks after you admitted to being Avery's mom?" Ruby glared down a the mayor, not deterred by the way the mayor was looking back at her

"...Not that its any of your business but I was working through some things." Regina sneered.

"And you left her high and dry again. Just like you did when you were together, just like you did when you found out she was pregnant...and they call her the runner?" Ruby scoffed.

"Ruby, babe calm down." Graham tried to sooth his fiance.

"I know that she's your best friend, but Emma is mines. Nobody should have to do what she's doing alone." Ruby argued with Graham.

"I know love, but Regina is trying too. Her and Emma need to sit down and talk about everything without any outside interference." Graham pointed out

"No she needs to either step up and be the mom that everyone knows she can be, or just walk away." Ruby countered

"I'm not walking away from my child!" Regina gritted out.

"I was hoping you were going to say that. You need to call her." Ruby stalked away from the table to refill another person's order.

"Just ignore most of what she said, her bark is worse then her bite. I do think you should call Emma, but on both of your own terms. Stop letting outside people control your life, Reg." Graham offered his last piece of advice.

"You and your unbearable nicknames." Regina sighed.

"You love it." He grinned.

"She's gonna name the baby Avery? That's the second time I've heard the name." Regina said softly.

"That's what Ruby told me. Emma said the name works for a boy and a girl so I think she is going to keep the gender a secret. Avery Reed, is the first and middle but she hasn't decided if the baby is going to be a Swan yet." Graham eyed her carefully.

"We used to joke about having more kids. We always said they were going to be Mills, because she didn't want them being tied to her second family that abandoned her." Regina sniffed before pushing herself up and out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" Graham called out to her.

"I need to make this right." Regina said before leaving the dinner

Emma POV

Emma sat cross legged in the middle of the very Enchanted-like bed room. She had taken several tips from her old nursery or what she could remember of the destroyed room and incorporated some of the same ideas just in different colors for her son or daughter. She was reading the package instructions on what was a very expensive baby monitor while Henry was exploring the room.

"There's hardly any colors in the clothes. Just green, black and whatever type of white that is." He complained looking in the closet.

"That's because everything is gender neutral. I don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl." Emma answered between reading about how she should place the camera.

"Would you have done all of this for me?" He asked picking up a green owl figurine.

"If I had the means to do this and provide for you I would have...Henry when I got pregnant with you I was just a kid. I wasn't a good person or in a good place, constantly making selfish decisions. I'm thankful that when I gave you away I gave you to someone like Regina. Someone that's gonna love and protect you with her last dying breath because that's something I've never had." Emma replied, setting the monitor to the side for now.

"I know." He nodded looking down at his feet.

"Kid I don't think anybody's asked you but how do you feel about everything that's going on? Your going through a lot of changes, that can't be easy."

"I'm fine I guess. I just don't understand...what happened between you and my mom. You guys were happy and then you weren't. Now everything is going really fast and there the baby and Robin, the guy is a tool Mom!" Henry scuffed his foot on the floor as Emma regarded him.

"We were happy Henry, but happiness is something that can't be contained. It's kindred and freedom, there aren't any barriers. Sometimes we find happiness in new things." Emma responded.

"What are you happy with?" Henry asked looking at Emma who fidgeted.

"You and Avery. With Ruby and Graham, with friends and family. I'm happy to be alive, to be able to see you grow into a handsome young man. I'm thankful for what I have right now, here in this moment." Emma admitted letting the silence between the two grow before it became to much.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? You have school in the morning." Emma dusted her hands off before pushing herself up and off the ground. On their way to Henry's room the doorbell rang, as a hopeful looked passed the twelve year old's face at being able to stay up a little longer.

"Don't even think about it. Good night, I love you." Emma kissed his forehead before closing his door. The doorbell rang twice more in rapid succession before Emma reached it and yanked it open

"Regina...what are you doing here?" Emma asked looking at the woman's distressed appearance.

"I needed to speak with you. Can I come in?" Regina took the liberty of asking since Emma didn't offer.

"Yeah come in I guess." Emma stepped to the side watching the brunette. Something was off about her, she seemed more loose then Emma remembered.

"Would you like something to drink? I have juice and water." Emma offered.

"Some water would be lovely." Regina looked around the apartment, it was cleaner then she thought it would be based off of Emma's short nights at her house. The furniture surprised her. She was expecting a leather lazy boy, or some floral print love seat reminiscent of her mothers style. Instead she was greeted with a delicate blend of snickerdoodle and gold, the furniture was a rich chocolate and everything flowed together smoothly. By the time she was done with her assignment, Emma had returned with the bottle of water for her.

"VOSS water? I'm impressed." Regina muttered looking down at the expensive brand. Emma choose to ignore the comment in favor of asking the question that was bouncing off her mind.

"So you wanted to talk. What about?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

"I would first like to apologize for my behavior several weeks ago." Regina started.

"You mean the part about you avoiding me or before that?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes that to. I was apologizing for the comments that I made regarding...our child and me degrading you by insinuating that you were doing all of this to get back at me." Regina continued forward, ignoring the blonde's snappy tone.

"Yeah that was a pretty douchey move." Emma agreed, as Regina glared at her.

"Ms. Swan! I am trying to make some progress here, if you would please stop acting like a child!" Regina snapped as Emma put up her hands in surrender.

"What I'm trying to say is- I never wanted to give you the impression that I didn't want to be in my child's life. I'm not that kind of person. I'm willing to do whatever it take to amend this whole situation." Regina finished.

"I'm not sure if its fixable. Our whole relationship has been tainted. There so much hurt and animosity between us that sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. There are time where I get so stress out about it that I get nosebleeds...Right now as this I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel." Emma breathed out heavily watching Regina's crestfallen expression.

"But for the kids I'm willing to start over. We can just pretend we were never together and that we are two people who share kids. I want you to be in Avery's life, every child deserves a family. No matter how dysfunctional it can be." Emma continued.

"Like I said before Emma, I'm willing to try anything to fix this. If that means we start completely over then I'm willing to do that. However I would like to suggest that we meet with Dr. Hopper. We have never been good at communicating and I feel that has damaged our relationship drastically." Regina responded.

"You want to meet with Archie?...I can do that." Emma agreed.

"Then I shall speak to you tomorrow Emma." Regina nodded before heading towards the door. She felt a small victory at being able to actually talk to Emma without the heavy tension and the sharp words.

"Actually tomorrow I have an appointment." Emma informed watching the way Regina's eyes lit up. "You can come. I mean if that's what you want- I don't expect you to, you don't have to." Emma rambled

"What time?" Regina asked cutting the other woman off.

"Eleven thirty." Emma answered.

"I'll pick you up at ten. See you tomorrow." Regina gave her a small smile before Emma walked her out.

**AN: I'm leaving the gender up to you guys. BOY or GIRL. Leave your votes **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Skinny Love**

**Cut out all the ropes and let me Fall**

Mint chocolate chip ice cream with a whole can of Reddi Whip was all she could think about as she laid in her Queen size bed. Regina had left a couple of hours ago and Henry was knocked out in the other room, but sleep would not find her until she had at least half a pint of that gooey delicious mint ice cream. Huffing to herself she debated if she should try to force herself to sleep or if she should just give in. This was her first craving and it was hitting her hard. Reluctantly she pushed herself off the mattress before slipping on a pair of sweatpants. Dressed in a tank top and a plain black pair of Hane's men sweats, she pulled on a pair of slippers before hurrying out of the apartment. Making sure to lock the door, she slipped into her bug before starting it up and pulling off.

The one supermarket in Storybrooke was opened twenty-four seven, but it was still early. Barely ten by the time she reached it, she was surprised to see so many other people coming and going. Deciding to just be in and out, she quickly rushed off to the ice cream section of the store. She was surprised to see a yawning Flynn, trying to decide between boxes of Popsicles.

"I seem to run into you everywhere." Emma chuckled, watching the way he seemed to want to pull out his hair.

"Small town, sick kid who is in desperate need of a red Popsicle. What are you doing out so late?" Flynn asked, sending her a tired smile

"Late night craving...I'm in desperate need of some mint chocolate chip ice cream." Emma sighed, looking over various brands.

"Your husband didn't offer to go get you something? I remember when my wife was pregnant with Peyton I was a frequent midnight shopper." He joked before settling on a variety pack of Raspberry, Strawberry, Cherry and Watermelon flavored.

"I'm not married...and we're not involved anymore. It would make it awkward if I called her at this time to run to get me some ice cream." Emma shrugged.

"Her?" Flynn squawked before he could stop to think about what he was saying.

"Yeah...I'm into woman." Emma bit her bottom lip, hoping that he wasn't one of those conservatives who was going to tell her what an abomination she was.

"Sorry if that came off rude. I just wasn't expecting it." He apologized, seeing how she could have taken offense to his comment.

"It's cool. I'm used to the reactions by now." Emma offered him a small smile.

"Back in our world the only way for same sex couples to get pregnant was through some powerful magic." Flynn noted.

"Yeah, this little Swan's parents are the Savior and the Ex-Evil Queen slash Mayor." Emma snorted.

"Your the Savior?" He gasped.

"Yeah, I prefer Emma but whatever." Emma said snagging a small pint size of Eddy's ice cream.

"Yeah Emma is much more classy." He said nudging her, causing the blonde to burst out laughing.

"I've never heard that one before." She replied wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Ehh, back in the Enchanted Forest I was called Eugene. But Flynn suits me much more, it fits the smolder." Flynn wagged his eyebrows and poked out his lips seductively

"God, does that really work?" Emma chuckled.

"On all the ladies, except my wife. I had to work for her." His smile was far away, and it led her to believe that the memory was bittersweet.

"Well it was nice seeing you, I've gotta go. I left my son at home." Emma waved goodbye before paying for her ice cream.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Emma woke up with her stomach in knots before she was rushing to the bathroom heaving. The morning sickness had not let up on her, but she was following doctors orders to eat anyways for the baby. It took her fifteen minutes to scrape herself up off the floor, her muscles protesting to any sort of physical activity before she slid back into her comfortable bed. Fatigue was one of the worse symptoms that had hit her a couple of weeks ago. The tired achy feeling left her confined to her bed for hours on end until she needed to relieve her bladder. The alarm on her clock went off, signally that it was nine o'clock and she need to start getting ready. Groaning she silenced the small black box but she didn't make any effort to get off the bed. Minutes ticked by until she heard the ding from her doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Henry shouted out, and she could hear his heavy foot fall from him running. Seconds later he was running back into her room.

"Ma, Mom's here..." He trailed off, looking at his pale birth mother.

"Did you let her in?" She mumbled, snuggling deeper into the pillows.

"Yeah, do you want me to tell her to come in here?" He asked.

"Please and thank you." She replied. She could hear the muffled voices before the clicking of heels filled her bedroom.

"Emma, why aren't you getting ready?" Regina's eyebrows were furrowed, as she looked at the blonde.

"I was thinking about rescheduling the appointment." Emma answered.

"Why? Don't you think this is something you should have told me before I took the day off of work and came down here?" Regina tried to hide her irritation.

" I really don't feel like moving from this bed to be honest." Emma shrugged.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? Regina gritted out before she could stop herself. Emma didn't reply, instead she tried to look at it from Regina's point of view. Emma had invited her to the appointment, she cleared her schedule and came to pick her up only for Emma to say she didn't want to go. In the name of starting over, Emma slowly dragged herself up into a sitting position, instantly feeling nauseous before she took three deep breaths.

"Give me fifteen minutes and we can go." Emma huffed, pulling out a pair of leggings and a t-shirt from her drawers. Rushing to take a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed before trudging out of her room and into the kitchen where Henry and Regina were talking.

"How long do you plan on staying over here?" Regina asked.

"I dunno...I want to be around for the baby." Henry shrugged shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"You can do that staying at home." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess but I'm not leaving my mom alone." Henry bit out, and the unspoken 'Like you' hung in the air around them.

"Henry, I'll be fine if you want to go back." Emma didn't want his decision to be based off of her own well being. She just wanted him happy. Henry took a moment to think everything over before continuing.

"Is Robin coming back?" He narrowed his eyes at his adoptive mother who took a deep breath.

"Henry, Robin is no longer welcome in our home. Is that why you wanted to come here?" Regina asked meeting her son's gaze.

"You said that he wasn't coming back. You promised but when I got home from school he was there in the office and his bag was back on the stairs like before." Henry glared.

"Robin had come over to apologize. I just wanted to leave everything on civil terms and not be the same evil person. He was never going to be aloud to stay. Nobody or nothing come's before you do." Regina spoke passionately. Henry looked down at his cereal, letting his mother's words sink in before he looked up at Emma.

"Kid, this isn't about me. It's about whats best for you. As your parent's we just want you safe, happy and healthy." Emma spoke while pouring herself some orange juice.

"Whose gonna look out for what's best for you? Grandma and Grandpa are still mad about Avery and Mom, if I leave your gonna be by yourself!" He argued.

"Henry I'm going to be there for Emma and Avery to. They aren't going to be alone." Regina answered causing Henry to snort on his milk.

"No offense Mom, but you didn't even want Avery to begin with." Henry's voice raised slightly.

"Kid! What did we talk about?" Emma chastised.

"But its true!" Henry defended.

"Henry, me and your mother are starting over. We are leaving the past in the past." Regina responded.

"Are you two getting back together again?" He asked sitting back.

"No, we're not. We are going to be two people who co-parent together." Emma answered.

"How is that going to work? I was reading stuff about babies and they need to be fed like every twenty minutes!" Henry exaggerated.

"Babies need to be fed every two hours. It's going to be different for Avery because I plan on exclusively breastfeeding." Emma laughed when Henry gagged at the word breastfeeding.

"So the baby is going to live here with you?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded, ignoring Regina's frown at her answer.

"We've got to get going if we want to make the appointment. Ruby should be by in ten minutes to watch you so don't get into any trouble." Emma said grabbing a water bottle.

"We'll finish talking later Henry." Regina rose from her chair before heading for the door. They were barely in the car before Regina started in on Emma.

"Why on earth would you tell him that our baby is living with you?" Regina's jaw was set, and her hand's gripped tightly at the steering wheel.

"Because it's true." Emma snorted.

"And why is this? That's a decision that should be made with both of us talking about the pros and cons." Regina pulled out of the garage.

"Are you serious? It was only yesterday that you decided you wanted to be in Avery's life. You are the one who wanted to act like a baby daddy instead of a mother." Emma glared at her.

"I thought that was in the past. How are we supposed to move forward if you throw that in my face every argument?" Regina mocked.

"I don't understand why you think you are the better candidate for being the main provider for this baby. You don't even know how to take care of one!" Regina continued.

"You don't know shit! I've been taking classes, reading books and babysitting

newborns for the past three and a half months while you've sat on you ass! Just because you raised Henry doesn't make you the prime candidate for raising Avery either. For one I'm breast feeding so over nights is out of the question until I start weening. Two, your house isn't exactly the safest place with irate and vindictive people coming and going as they please. Once you go through something like this by yourself and then push a baby out of a very small hole might I ask, then you can have an opinion on where a child sleeps at night!" Emma seethed until her nose started bleeding.

."Fuck!" She snapped, grasping at her nose.

"What happened?!" Regina asked pulling over to the side of the road and handing Emma and handful of tissue.

"It's just a nosebleed. It's from stress." Emma's replied was squeaky from where she was pressing on her nose.

"Look, I wasn't suggesting that Avery spend the night away from you. I know that breastfeeding is best for baby's but I would like to spend as much time as possible with my child." Regina sighed sitting back in her seat.

"We can convert a bedroom in my apartment for you. I'm done arguing about this." Emma sniffled when her nose stopped bleeding. Tears were cascading down her face, and it made Regina's heart clench.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was just angry and rash." Regina took a chance reaching over to wipe the tears away.

"Everybody keeps throwing it in my face that I don't know how to take care of a baby. No one is even going to give me a chance before basically calling me a bad parent." Emma huffed, trying to stop crying .

"You're not a baby parent. I shouldn't have said that you don't know how to raise a child. You've been doing all the appointments and planning on your own because I refused to get my head out of my ass." Regina swallowed.

"I really think we need to talk to Archie. There is just so many unspoken things and its not healthy." Emma shook her head.

"I'll schedule an appointment." Regina sighed before driving off to the clinic.

#

"Emma Swan." The nurse called out to her, as her and Regina rose from the chair.

"Mayor Mills, your accompanying Emma today? You are a good friend." Theresa smiled at the Mayor who scowled.

"I'm the child's other parent." She bit out.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know." Theresa apologized quickly.

"And why would you?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Gina, chill out!" Emma looked at her exasperated.

Regina pouted the rest of the way down to the room, where they were instructed to wait for Dr. Jane.

"Why'd you choose her instead of Dr. Whale?" Regina questioned, watching Emma rub her small bump .

"Jane is the better doctor suited for delivering babies. Plus Whale can't take a hint. Just the other day, he asked if I was free. Saying the extra weight didn't turn him off." Emma's nose crinkled in disgust, while Regina dug her nails into a palm.

"I see." Regina responded evenly just as the knock on the door happened.

"Emma how are you today?" Jane asked sending her a smile.

"I'm alright. The morning sickness and fatigue is still kicking my ass." Emma replied.

"I think I can write you a prescription for the morning sickness. They have these suckers that curb nausea, it should help with keeping food down. As for the fatigue it comes with the territory. If you feel like staying in bed for a day, that's your body's way of telling you to take it easy. Why don't you pull up your shirt, and rolling down your pant's a little so we can see what were working with." Jane smiled, for the moment ignoring Regina who shuffled awkwardly.

"Can you hold my phone?" Emma asked, holding out her iPhone 5 for the brunette to take. Jane squirted a bit of Gel on Emma's stomach before beginning her search for the baby.

"Hmm that's interesting." Jane muttered causing Regina to panic.

"Is something wrong?" She hurried out, causing the doctor to look at the mayor.

"I'm guessing from your reaction your the other parent?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she is. Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. We've measured you at around twenty- three weeks now and the baby weighs approximately two pounds, give or take a few ounces. You have a little chunky one on your hands." Jane response caused Emma to break out in a grin.

"I estimate her birth weight between 6 and 8 pounds but as you know you have a very small

pelvis. If the baby gets over seven pounds then I'm going to have recommend a c-section." Jane spoke slowly, knowing this was going to disappoint the blonde who had her heart set on a water birth.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked looking down at her hands.

"It's not certain right now, you may still be able to have a water birth but I want you to be prepared for it not to work out." Jane replied honestly.

"Okay." Emma nodded.

"Would you like to find out what your having?" Jane's question caused a smile to break out on Emma's face as Regina watched on nervously. Didn't Graham say she didn't want to know?

"Yeah, I know I said I didn't but I keep having this dream..." Emma trialed off.

"Looks like in another four and a half months, you'll be having a little girl." Jane printed off several pictures for Emma and Regina, as the blonde wiped the gel off her stomach. Noticing Regina had been quiet, Emma spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at a pale Regina.

"We're having a daughter." Regina gasped, before she let out a shuddering sob. Emma's first instinct was to hug the brunette, so she did.

"What's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy moment." Emma mumbled into Regina's hair, while rubbing the brunette's back.

"What if I'm like my mother? I cant- I" Regina cried.

"You're nothing like Cora, Regina. Just look at how good you've raised Henry. Learn from what your mother did, and be the best mom you can be to Avery and Henry." Emma shushed her until her cries stopped.

"I'm sorry...I ruined the moment." Regina looked down at her feet.

"No you didn't. This is still the second happiest day of my life." Emma replied.

"What's the first?" Regina asked cleaning her face.

"Seeing that my son was taken by someone who loves him. Knowing he didn't have to bounce around like me." Emma offered her a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Skinny Love**

**Right in the Moment, this orders Tall**

The chair was far more comfortable then she was expecting, still she sat stiffly next to Regina and across from Archie. All of them had been playing this game of who would speak first and so far nobody had budged in the last fifteen minutes. The silence was grating on Emma's nerves, and in her overly emotional she was huffing loudly.

"If you didn't want to be here, you didn't have to agree." Regina snapped after Emma's tenth exaggerated sigh.

"I didn't expect to be sitting on a couch in silence for nearly twenty minutes." Emma sassed back.

"Ladies, why don't we start with what brought you two here today." Archie mediated.

"Do you want the long version or the short ?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? Tell me about your relationship and how it began." Archie picked up his notepad prepared for them to begin. Emma glanced at Regina who looked at her expectantly.

"I guess I'll start." Emma rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Um I guess everything started for me a little over a year and a half ago. We were always around each other, and I found myself admiring things about her. It was bad, like I was a teenager again, I compared everyone and everything to her and she was just this perfect enigma. Mysterious yet so open. It took me nearly two months to even ask her out ." Emma snorted fondly at the memory.

"Can you describe your feels for Regina in that time period?" Archie asked briefly jotting something down on his paper.

"I wouldn't say I love her yet but I was in deep like with her. I practically worshiped the ground she walked on." Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

" I noticed you used past tense, have your feelings changed?" Archie asked, watching the blonde grind her teeth.

"Yes I supposed they have. I no longer view her as this person who couldn't hurt them people she lo- she cares about." Emma admitted.

"You were going to say love, why did you stop?" Archie questioned sitting back. At this point it could have been a one on one session between him and Emma because Regina hadn't spoken, instead choosing to sit back and soak up the information.

"...She doesn't love me." Emma denied, sitting back rim-rod straight in her chair. The answer was clearly choked out, as the salty liquid prickled the back of her eyes but didn't fall.

"You don't get to speak on my feelings. You can't just say I don't love you!" Regina argued.

"The things you've done to me, you don't do that to the people you love." Emma shook her head sadly.

"I made a mistake!" Regina countered.

"No you made a decision! It only turned into a mistake when it didn't turn out in your favor. Don't sit there and think one mistake is what led us here!" Emma glared at the brunette daring her to argue.

"Regina, what do you feel led you here today?" Archie interjected

"Various things that have all added to the bigger picture. Ms. Swan is trying to make this out to be all my fault." Regina was miffed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS. What the fuck are you serious?" Emma shouted turning to the Mayor.

"Emma..." Archie tried to calm the situation down.

"NO! You did this, you can try to make this my fault but I did nothing wrong! I tried! I tried everything for so long but you! You broke me!" Emma's eyes were ablaze as she started in on Regina.

"Emma..."It was Regina's turn to try and calm the blonde.

"You broke me from the moment you walked into our home with a hickie that you got from another man. You did it when you promised him you were going to leave me for him. Every insult and every disgusted glare chipped at me until the pieces were far to small to try to put back together again. The only thing I did wrong was when I didn't leave you the moment I knew. I promised you I would never run away from you and our relationship but I can't really fault you because you didn't make the same one." Emma continued taking several deep breathes before several drops of wetness fell on her lip. She was quickly handed several tissues from Archie as she tried to stem the bleeding in her nose.

"Regina its obvious that your opinions differ. What do you hold Emma responsible for ?" Archie asked watching the two warily.

"Our romantic relationship failed because of me and my indiscretion. I admit and take full blame for it. Our friendship deteriorated because of her. I understand that I hurt her but some of the stuff she has done has left a lasting impression also." Regina started to answer but was interrupted by Emma's snort. Sending the blonde a glare, she continued looking forward at Archie.

"I wanted to stay friends after everything, I couldn't just let her go...but she didn't even want to speak with me. When her pregnancy came out, I was wary given the time of the confession. She wanted me to sign away my rights." Regina swallowed.

"That's because you ignored us. You didn't want shit to do with a child that was biologically yours but you let Roland call you Mama after a couple of weeks!" Emma spat.

"Emma did you want her to sign away her rights because of Roland calling her Mama or because she wasn't there for you?" Archie asked.

"Both I suppose. If she wasn't going to accept my daughter as her own but she can accept another kid then I wasn't going to let her come and go from my child's life. My kid isn't gonna feel like their not good enough because someones else came in a shinier wrapping paper." Emma admitted.

"You didn't give me much time to process the information." Regina responded.

"You had plenty of time. And in that time period you chose to believe that Avery wasn't yours and I was lying to get back at you. So I was getting prepared to do all of it on my own." Emma replied.

"You seem to be trying to do everything on your own. Like making the executive decision that Henry and Avery would be better suited with you. You probably not even going to give her my last name. Are you? But your just this perfect mother right?" Regina gritted out.

"How does Henry play into this?" Archie cocked an eyebrow.

"Ms. Swan made the decision without me that my son could go live with her." Regina answered.

"He wasn't comfortable living in the Manor with her and Robin. When he found out about my pregnancy he wanted to come stay with me for a while." Emma bit her bottom lip softly, this was all getting to be a bit much for her. She hadn't realized how angry she was until she sat in this chair, and it didn't seem like it was going to fade anytime soon. She wanted to laugh, cry and hit something all at the same time and she wasn't accustomed to having these feelings.

"You should have talked to me before letting an almost thirteen year old pack several bags and move out his home! You didn't care how I would feel about that." Regina sneered

"You never gave a damn about my feelings and I've gotten far to tired to spare yours." Emma ground her teeth together.

"That much is certain! You've taken a childish approach in every situation we've been in. You're to selfish to see the ramifications of your actions. You named our daughter without telling me, you told other people before you told me about her name but you sit here like your the victim in every scenario. Just like when you came into my house yelling at me when I tried to get Robin to leave, like it was my fault!" Regina snapped.

"First of all, you wouldn't even speak to me about a baby that wasn't yours! Was I supposed to wait until she sixteen to name her because maybe in that time period Her Highness will finally hop off her high horse! Secondly its your fault he was there to begin with. You invited a cat to your door, don't be surprised when they keep coming back. It was your decision to let him back in your house to speak with him, that Henry called me and asked me to pick him up! Then you ask me did I put him up to asking to leave like nobody can ever leave the great Regina Mills on their own free will. For a second there I was surprised you didn't crush his heart like you did Graham's" Emma knew the moment she said it, that it was below the belt. Still she couldn't find herself regretting it too much when the hurt look creep past Regina's stoic mask.

"I'm not the same person anymore and you know I would never hurt Henry." Regina licked her lips as she straighten her body.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." Emma apologized, it was sincere but also a bit reluctant.

"Regina can you tell me what you hope to accomplish with your visits?" Archie asked the older woman.

"I want us to be civil with one another for the sake of our kids. But I also want to start over with her, I never meant to hurt her." Regina smoothed out her dress watching him write down something quickly.

"And you Emma?" He questioned the blonde.

"I want to be civil also, but I want to be able let go of what I'm feeling. Even growing up through the system I've had people who've beat me, starved me, kept me locked up, touched me inappropriately but I've never been as angry and as hurt as now." Emma replied.

"Why do you feel that is ?" He asked looking at Emma.

"I just- I thought she loved me as much as I loved her." Emma shook her head before looking out the window. The day was beautiful, a complete opposite of her mood at the moment.

"Emma I can't express how much I love you. I was just scared about something going wrong, so I took the cowards way out and ran. I've never regretted something more in my entire life. I've apologized over and over for it." Regina said.

"No you haven't, not even once and that's what hurts the most. I think I could have been okay seeing you happy with someone else had you just been upfront. You lied and then you took out your anger and guilt on me without any care on how I would feel. You've never apologized." Emma chanced at quick peak at Regina before looking away.

"Ladies that's all the time we have for today. You can schedule another appointment with the secretary. I think we've covered a lot of ground today and I look forward to seeing you two again." Archie offered a small smile as Emma shot up from her chair. She left the room as quickly as possible leaving Regina to make the appointment. She got three steps out the door before she heard her name being yelled.

"Emma!" Peyton ran into her view and she couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"I see you're feeling better." Emma pushed a curl out of the girls eyes.

"Yeah Daddy got me a Popsicle and I felt good!" Peyton gave a dimpled cheek smile. Regina and Flynn approached them both at the same time.

"Hey Emma, how's everything going?" Flynn grinned upon seeing her.

"Good, everything is going good. How about yourself?" Emma returned his smile.

"You know same old same old. I was just taking this little rugrat to Granny's." He smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Emma you can come!" Peyton tugged on her hand, as Emma looked to Flynn.

"I mean if your not doing anything. We would both love to have you." He shrugged, still smiling.

"Well I still do owe a special girl some ice cream." Emma said when Peyton intertwined there fingers.

"With sprinkles?" Peyton asked

"Of course, ice cream is nothing without the sprinkles." Emma tickled the girl when Regina cleared her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry. Peyton...Flynn, this is Regina. She's my child's other mother. That cutie right there is Peyton and this is Flynn." Emma introduced everyone, watching Regina's eyes narrow on Flynn who stared right back at her unfaltering.

"It's nice to meet you." Flynn spoke first.

"Likewise." Regina agreed.

It wouldn't do well to try to describe the range of emotions swirling inside of her right now. The therapy session had been a disaster, the only thing it was successful in doing was stirring up old feelings and ripping opened stitched wounds. She was able to get a look inside Emma's mind about the whole situation but nothing could have prepared her for what she ran into outside. Emma was talking to a little girl, who looked up at the blonde like she was her idol and then there was the grinning idiot approaching. For the first time in months she saw Emma smile at something that had nothing to do with Avery or Henry.

Had she not known them she would have thought they made an absolutely cute family. But she did. She knew that Emma was pregnant with her child and that she loved the blonde more then she cared to admit. Briefly she wondered if this was how Emma felt when she saw her with Robin. Did her chest tighten and feel like it was going to cave in? Did her mouth go dry ? Did she lose the ability to breath or form a proper sentence? She knew she didn't have a right to feel any of these things, yet she did. She also felt the rage bubble deep inside her chest when she saw the way the man was looking at Emma. Why did he invite her to Granny's? Clearing her throat, she looked pointedly at Emma.

"Oh I'm sorry. Peyton...Flynn, this is Regina. She's my child's other mother. That cutie right there is Peyton and this is Flynn." Emma introduced everyone as Regina narrowed her eyes at Flynn. What type of name was Flynn?

"It's nice to meet you." The look in his eyes was of disdain and she could tell he knew of her briefly.

"Likewise" Regina said in the same fake tone.

"Are you gonna come to Granny's to or are you doing something else?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at the exchange.

"I'm gonna meet you there in twenty minutes, I have to drop something off at your mother's office." Regina turned all of her attention to Emma.

"Yeah she's still ignoring me so can you tell her to call me when she gets the chance?" Emma snorted.

"I can try, but we both know you get your stubbornest from her." Regina joked half-hardheartedly causing Emma to crack a small smile. Letting her hand rest on the small of Emma's back for a few seconds longer, she walked away.

"Well she seems a bit...intense" Flynn cracked a smile as the trio began walking towards Granny's Dinner.

"She's- We're going through a lot right now." Emma shrugged, not knowing why she felt the need to defend the brunette to anybody.

"It seems like a complicated situation." Flynn agreed.

"Emma how you get a baby in your tummy?" Peyton asked looking up at the older woman. Emma looked horrified but Flynn just chuckled leaving Emma to explain.

"I fell in love...and somebody higher then us thought it would be a good idea to bless us with a child." Emma tried to explain it the best she could without being graphic. Truth be told she didn't know how she got pregnant exactly either.

"You fell in love with the lady?" Peyton grinned.

"Yeah I did." Emma nodded with a slight frown on her face.

"Then why are you sad?"Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes things don't work out how you want them to, and then you end up being disappointed. Like if your daddy didn't bring you a sweet when you were sick, you'd be sad right?" Emma replied

"The saddest." Peyton agreed, her light brown curls bouncing all around. They had reached the diner and Flynn held open the door for her. Her mood instantly went from a six to a one when she saw her father sitting in the both talking to Hook. His eyes immediately tracked her, nose crinkling when he noticed Peyton and Flynn. He excused himself from Hook, just as the trio sat down in a booth before walking over there.

"Hello Emma..." He trailed off, his eyes scanning over everyone in the booth.

"David." Emma nodded.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your _friends?_"It was the simple way he said friends that had Emma exhaling loudly.

"I wasn't intending to but if you insist. Peyton...Flynn this is my biological father. David this is Flynn and Peyton. Is that all or did you come over here to be nosey?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I just found it interesting that you turn up pregnant and then you come here with these people looking like a well off family." David said rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Are you serious right now? I can't have friends because I'm pregnant?" Emma asked, making sure to keep her voice low and not to startle Peyton.

"I just want you to admit that Regina isn't your child's father so we can move on from this. Your mother has been stressing out and it's not good for the baby." David chastised his already grown daughter.

"Your right, since Regina is in fact a female, that would make her my child's mother. Secondly if she is so stressed tell her to mind her own business and worry about her own kids." Emma smiled politely but her words were laced with anger.

"You are our child!" David argued.

"By blood maybe, but you guys have never been my parents. Have a good day, David." Emma dismissed him just as Ruby came up to take their order.

"What can I get you today?" Ruby gave everyone a big smile.

"Ice cream with sprinkles!" Peyton shouted.

"I'll have eggs in a basket. You know some actual food." Flynn nudged his daughter who stuck out her tongue.

"Just some orange juice and if you have them Saltines." Emma was wringing her hands together when Ruby shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Morning sickness still kicking your as-phalt!" Ruby quickly saved herself from cursing.

"Mood, Noon and Night" Emma joked.

"Well I'll put in the order. Peyton would you like to come pick out your ice cream?" Ruby asked the little girl who quickly scrambled out of her chair. When she was gone, Flynn finally asked the question that was on his mind.

"So whats the 411 on you and the ex evil queen?" He raised an eyebrow causing Emma to sigh.

"It was just supposed to be something physical. No strings attached but we trusted each other with our lives. Somewhere along the way I entrusted her with my heart." Emma said playing with the salt shaker.

"So what happened?" Flynn couldn't contain his curiosity.

"She broke it, like all the others. But this was different. This time I felt tainted by it all. She cheated on me with this guy. They were supposed to be true loves." Emma explained

"Were?" He asked

"Apparently it didn't work out. I don't know. The point is she listened to some really old fairy dust that said she could be happier with him. I was just left there standing, so I decided to leave. I found out I was pregnant before I told her. But I told everyone I found out after, it would have just been easier had I. Everyone would have expected me to make it work for the baby and she probably would have chose us had she known." Emma swallowed harshly.

"But she didn't, why didn't you tell her?" Flynn was still slightly confused.

"I wanted her to want me, to want to be with me without anything that heavy hanging over her head. I wasn't enough though, she didn't chose to want me. That's something that I needed to know." Emma shrugged.

"So are you two trying to get back together again?" He wondered aloud.

"I've always wanted a family, the husband or in this case the wife, the house and kids. Maybe a dog or two but it wouldn't be true anymore. Not with her at least" Emma responded.

"True? I know we are all considered fairy tale creatures but this world is a bit more cut throat. So maybe it won't be true like all those other cheesy films but do you think that she's worth it? I can tell you love her, your just drowning in a big bowl of hurt right now. When you see your future do you see her in it?" He asked.

"I can't imagine her not in it." Emma shook her head.

"The reality isn't always pretty Emma. But those scars and cuts make you stronger and it makes you appreciate the little things more. My wife, she was engaged to marry another while we were together. I wanted to hate her so bad but more then that I realized I wanted a future with her. I wanted everything and seeing her with someone else made me realize I wouldn't be much without her. Fix it while you can, because you never know when the moment has been missed until its too late." He advised just as their food was set down in front of them

"You're very insightful." Emma said through bites of crackers.

"I've had a bit of practice and experience." He smirked.

**As always leave your thoughts and concerns or any opinions. Yeah I know they both seem bitchy but hey we've got around fifteen more chapters to ix that lol. Also Peyton is Peyton from game plan **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Skinny Love**

**And I told you to be patient,**

Annoyance bubbled deep in her chest as she walked passed the obviously drunk forest dweller intent on ignoring him. He had the same smug expression that he always wore when he saw her, and she was just itching the smack it right off his face. She didn't even stop to question why Robin was in town, let alone just standing outside the Pharmacy.

"Savior..." He drawled and Emma tipped her head in acknowledgment but kept walking towards her Bug. He quickly followed after her, grabbing the pregnant woman by the wrist firmly and pulling her to face him.

"What the hell man?" Emma gritted out trying to snatch her wrist back but he wasn't budging.

"How does it feel?" His hot breath puffed on her face and she could smell the whiskey on his breath, it was making her nauseous.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Emma exclaimed but Robin just pressed down harder. She could feel her emotions getting the better of her but she willed herself not to cry in front of this man.

"How does it feel playing family again knowing that I could take all of that away ? How does it feel knowing the only reason me and Regina aren't together is because I refused to raise your bastard?" He hissed, spittle hitting her shirt and chin.

"Dude you really need to cool it. Don't talk about my kid like that!" Emma glared up at him, her free hand resting protectively on her bump.

"All I would need to do is get rid of you and It and Regina would have her happy ending. It would be so easy to." He cooed, his hand trailing her collarbone

"Seriously your drunk!" Emma was desperately trying to get away from the man but he just chuckled.

"It wouldn't take that much effort to snap your neck. Or maybe I would pierce your right through here and kill two birds at the same time. Or in this case two Swans." When his hand touched her stomach she recoiled violently before using her left hand to punch him in the face. He faltered loosening his grip on her long enough for her to put some distance between them before she pulled out her phone. Robin immediately snapped back, clenching his jaw before starting off after her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Emma was backing up, while fumbling trying to find the right number. He leaped forward knocking the device out of her hand and was just about to strike her when he was thrown off balance by another figure. She could see the body of Flynn and Robin tousling and she didn't hesitate to pick up her phone to call Graham.

"Sheriff's station..." The Huntsman whistled into the phone.

"Graham you've got to get down to the pharmacy. Robin has completely lost it and he's fighting with Flynn!"Emma practically barked into the phone.

"On my way!" That was all she got before she heard a dial tone. Flynn had managed to subdue Robin and put him in a sleeper hold, and she watched the man's face go from red to purple before his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. Emma turned when she heard voices and she noticed they had gathered quite a crowd. Ruby had quickly made her way towards them, her face etched with concern by the time she reached Emma.

"Em, what's going on? Come on Sweetheart, deep breathes" Ruby rubbed circles on her best friends back and that was when Emma realized she was breathing very .erratically.

"He-I ...He said!" Emma was panting harder now, little white spots making their way into her vision as she began to panic.

"Emma you have to calm down." Ruby tried to sooth the other woman but it wasn't working.

"I can't breath!" Emma gasped out, her knee's buckling slightly.

"Oh my goodness! You need to sit down." Ruby began to usher her over to the curb. Emma took one step forward before her vision began swimming and she slowly began to fall. If Ruby wasn't there to catch her, they could only imagine what could have happened.

:

:

:

:

:

She woke up to pure chaos with an oxygen mask firmly strapped to her face. Her initial reaction was to pull it off but her hand was stopped short of its journey by the attending EMT.

"Ms. Swan please leave the mask where its at. Your oxygen saturation levels are low and you were previously unconscious." The older man looked down at her sympathetically. She could hear Regina in the background arguing with somebody but her mind was too fuzzy to make out much of what was being said.

"Look both of you can stay here and have a pissing contest and I'll be the one riding to the hospital with her!" Ruby's voice was clear as day and despite the following protest she was the one to climb into the ambulance and grab Emma's hand.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Ruby pushed sweaty blonde locks out of her face, while Emma blinked several times.

"Like I'm gonna puke." Emma groaned when they hit a pot hole. The EMT grabbed a small bucket and passed it to Ruby.

"If you feel like you can't hold it, do it in this." Ruby raised it so Emma could see.

"What happened?" Emma asked after taking several deep breathes.

"You fainted. I dunno what happened before we got there but I guess you called Graham because he showed up not long after that." Ruby answered.

"R'gina?" Emma mumbled.

"She was leaving work when she seen the commotion and she stopped. Flynn and Robin had gotten into it and she threatened to throw them in jail." Ruby bit her lip harshly wondering if she should divulge anything else.

"I'm sure that went over well." Emma replied sarcastically before another bout of nauseous seized her. She snatched the mask off her face before retching in the proffered bin.

"No it didn't. Her and Flynn got into it verbally...He called her a bitch and well you know how Regina is." Ruby said taking the bin once Emma was finished. They had reached the hospital by the time the EMT pushed the mask back on Emma's face. Once inside the hospital she was hooked up to various machines that regulated her blood sugar, pressure and fetal movement among other things. She had been half way into eating an egg salad sandwich when Regina burst threw the doors, glaring at several of the nurses who protested.

"It's fine, she can come in." Emma interjected before there could be a bigger altercation.

"We should probably change your emergency contact information." Regina spoke first, going over towards the window to look out of it. Her comment caused Emma to snort on her sandwich before ending in a fit of coughs.

"Why would I do that?" Emma's voice was raspy as she sipped on a glass of water.

"We share two children, it would only be beneficial if in case of an emergency we are able to see each other and make necessary arrangements." Regina responded.

"I'll add you to the list but you aren't going to have power of attorney over me." Emma told the brunette who looked miffed at the information.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"That requires a great deal of trust, and between the two of us I can slide a Popsicle stick in between the space that occupies how much of that you have coming from me." Emma replied before taking another bite of the sandwich and then polishing it off.

"Let me guess, you'd rather have Flynn as your power of attorney? I mean why not? He's been your knight and shining armor." Regina spat out causing Emma to tilt her head to examine the woman.

"Are you- you're jealous!" It dawned on Emma as she watched the Mayor sputter for a response.

"That's preposterous!"Regina gasped

"Yes, yes it is. Especially since it was you who moved on and wanted something different. Yet here you are, jealous because of what exactly?" Emma was now amused as she watched the brunette huff before crossing her arms.

"Let's not talk about that. We should be here trying to figure out why you fainted. I was worried about you and the baby, I wasn't jealous." Regina denied but even she knew it was a horrible lie.

"Everything is fine, I just had a bit of a panic attack. Couple with really bad morning sickness earlier and low blood sugar, here we are." Emma shrugged.

"Why was your friend attacking Robin when I stopped? They both should be in jail as we speak but since they have kids I was being lenient." Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, preparing to hear what Emma had to say.

"He doesn't give a damn about my kid, why the hell should I care he has one?" Emma glared at Regina, watching the brunette shuffled on her feet before she scoffed.

"Did he even tell you what he did? What he said?" Emma asked.

"Emma I'm sure anything that was said he didn't mean. He was drunk and he is going through a hard time." Regina tried to stop the impending argument.

"That isn't an excuse! He threatened our child and your sitting here defending him!" Emma's heart rate raised on the monitor.

"What are you talking about? He said he was going to hurt Henry?" Regina stood rigidly still waiting for Emma to either confirm or deny what she was saying.

"AVERY! AVERY NOT HENRY! He threatened to kill my baby!" Emma shouted unable to control herself.

"What did he say?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, her posture getting tenser by the second.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care anyways." Emma batted away a stray tear.

"STOP SAYING THAT! I get it, okay I do! I made a mistake that I can't take back and I ruined us! But stop saying I don't care about you or the baby! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry that I ruin everything I come into contact with. I'm sorry that I can never say the right thing or be the good guy for once. Fuck! I'm sorry!" Regina tugged on her hair before turning away from Emma who looked taken aback by Regina's sudden outburst.

"I don't need you to say the right thing, I just needed you to be honest. That's what hurt me the most." Emma admitted after a couple of seconds.

"I didn't know how to tell you...I didn't want to let you go either. Despite everything I knew I love you, I just didn't realize how much until recently." Regina sniffled.

"...He said he was going to snap my neck, that it would be easy. Or that he might shoot me through the stomach with his bow, that he could kill two Swan's at once." Emma replied to Regina's earlier question. She watched as Regina whipped around to face her.

"What?!" Regina hissed stalking towards the edge of her bed.

"Please don't make me repeat that..." Emma just looked at Regina and she could see the wheels turning in the brunette's head.

"This has gone too far." Regina gritted her jaw before she pulled out her phone and walked away. She was only gone a few minutes but to Emma it was long enough to grate on her nerves.

"Who were you talking to?" Emma raised an eyebrow as the brunette came back into the room, looking stiffer then she left if that was possible.

"I was just talking to Graham. I wanted him to go pick up Robin to take him down to the station but according to the merry men, Robin hopped a portal as soon as I let him go." Regina explained but Emma could tell she was holding something back.

"How did he hop a portal? Last I checked we didn't have anymore beans ? And there weren't a lot of portals to spare!" Emma exclaimed and Regina could see the fear clearly in her eyes.

"It matters not how he did it, just that he will not hurt either of you!" Regina's eyes darted about the room.

"What aren't you telling me Regina?" Emma sighed.

"I forgot you know me so well." Regina mused for a moment before a frown etched her face.

"Robin well...he left Roland behind." Regina started to explain.

"Okay..." Emma waited for her to continue.

"He left him for me to watch. Graham is bringing him here as we speak." Regina swallowed watching Emma nod along.

"I think you should go." Emma said after a moment.

"Emma..." Regina started to protest but Emma put up her hand, halting her the moment she spoke.

"It's not my choice to make and not my place to have an opinion. I can tell you care deeply about the kid, and I know you're not the person to walk away from a child in need but I don't need to be around for that. If I'm being honest I don't want to see Roland, at all. But that's not fair to him." Emma shrugged before looking down at her hands.

"You're allowing him an "in" by taking Roland in. Everything that has happened...I just cant-. I'm not going to open myself up to the vulnerability for when he returns and I'm not going to exposed a baby to that either." Emma continued.

"Emma this isn't fair!" Regina protested.

"You don't think I know this? Nothing has ever been fair, ever! I don't want to look at that kid and see his father! I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder waiting for him to do something!" Emma argued.

"So what are you saying? Whenever I want to see Avery, I can't bring Roland around? That's childish!" Regina folded her arms around herself.

"I know it is." Emma agreed. "I think it would be best for everyone involved but particularly me if I went away for a while." Emma swallowed watching Regina for a reaction.

"What do you mean for a while? Are you planning on taking our child away from me?" Regina asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"No Regina, I'm not doing this to punish you are anything but I've been cooped up in this town during everything. I just need some air and to not be surrounded by everything involving you." Emma replied.

"You're running! You said you weren't going to run from me!" Regina was silently crying now.

"I'm not running away. I'm walking away but I'm going to be back. I should only be gone a month or so. It should give you enough time to settle in with Roland and me enough time to work through everything. I want to not be so angry Regina and I can't do that if I'm constantly seeing you." Emma countered

"This isn't fair...I'm trying so hard." Regina mumbled.

"I just need some time. I'll be back long before the baby is born and I'll let you know about any major appointments. I'm not trying to take this baby from you but I want to give her and Henry two parents who can be there for them one hundred percent without all of the animosity." Emma tried to assure the brunette but she knew it wasn't working.

"Promise me you'll come back to me." Regina looked at Emma harshly, her chocolate eyes burning into green.

"I'll be back." Emma agreed, not quite getting what Regina wanted from her.

"No, promise you'll come back to_me_" Regina pleaded.

"...I'll always come back to you. I don't know if it will be when I return but I meant it when I said you were it for me." Emma admitted before taking a big gulp of air.

"Despite how long it took me, I know you're it for me to." Regina brushed a kiss across Emma's forehead watching the blondes eyes flutter closed before she grabbed her purse and left the room.

It had been two weeks without the blonde in Storybrooke and everyone seemed to notice it. The first two days had been the hardest, Henry was upset about having to come back home and then seeing Roland there set him off. He completely ignored the young boy but settled for calling his mother every name he could think of, with none of them being pleasant to repeat. Since then he had been grounded and refused to speak to anyone. He only ate if Regina and Roland weren't present and had taken to locking himself in his room.

Roland on the other hand had been another story, he glued himself to her side and refused to leave. She realized that she missed having a young child so infatuated in everything that she did but the thought also made her feel guilty. What if she missed her daughter's life because she had her head to far up her own ass? She had set up a room for Roland, it had a ninja turtle theme and while Roland fell in love with it, it seemed to only drive a wedge between her and her son further. Right now as she listened to him rant to his other mother on the phone, she could only hope she would be clued in on what was making him so angry.

"When are you coming back?" Henry asked, not knowing his brunette mother was eavesdropping.

"But you said a month, not a month and a half!" Henry argued but Regina could tell it was half-hardheartedly. Maybe he was saving all of his anger for her.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" Henry asked.

"Well don't worry, I read sometimes it happens later for some women" Henry laughed at something Emma said.

"...She's fine I guess." The hostility was evident in his voice and she could only guess who She was.

"She gave him a room! Like did everything in it like she's his mom! She hasn't even gotten anything for her own kid!" Henry growled and then it hit Regina. He was angry because she made a room for Roland, and she hadn't started for Avery.

"You really should stop making excuses for her. Yeah the baby is living with you but she could have bought her a toy or something." Henry continued to grumble.

"I don't like him, I don't even know why he's here! He's not my brother and I'm not going to treat him like one!" Henry pouted and she could hear Emma's raised voice. Whatever she said wiped the pout off of Henry's face as one of guilt replaced it.

"Yeah I know I know. I don't mean to be mean or anything, I was just mad." Henry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll apologize in the morning...but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it!" Henry crossed his arms before he said his goodbyes. Regina waited several moments before knocking on his door. His head snapped up and his eyes followed her movements suspiciously as she entered the room.

"I think we need to talk." Regina said firmly.

"Talk or yell?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Listen young man, your behavior these past few days have been atrocious and I will not have it. I completely understand your frustrations but you need to communicate them better." Regina chastised.

"You don't understand anything." Henry shook his head before swiping his phone closed.

"I understand your hurting and you blame me. For some odd reason you blame Roland to." Regina continued.

"Mom stop-" Henry tried to get her to be quiet but Regina was fed up.

"No, this is not the young man I raised you to be! You need to straighten yourself out because I will not allow it to go on any longer. Roland is very impressionable and he is lonely and scared. It's not fair for you to take out your anger on him!" Regina warned the boy.

"Why don't you go play son with the one who actually cares!" Henry glared at his mother, forgetting his promise to apologize to her and Roland.

"No, I want to speak with my son! Not this angry little boy who curses like a sailor. Or this disrespectful child who cares little about other peoples feelings. Never have I ever been so ashamed." Regina shook her head.

"Whatever Co-ra!" Henry shot back catching his mother off guard.

"You say you don't want to be like her but you are! You're picking the best child for your happy ending. You picked Roland over Avery!" Henry argued

"Henry I love you, Roland and Avery equally. We don't know when or if Robin is coming back for him, so you will treat him like a member of this family until then! I am not choosing one over the other, I am trying to be a good person. What would you have me do, just leave him all alone?" Regina asked in shock. Henry seemed to absorb the words before his anger crumbled away.

"You gotta love her to, just as much. You have to!" Henry looked at his mother wanting her to agree.

"I do Henry, love Avery so much. Nothing or no one will change that." Regina assured him. She watched her son shift from foot to foot as if he wanted to run.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong with you." Regina could tell he was holding something back.

"Something is going to happen...I can feel it." He looked at Regina before turning away.

**AN: So yeah Henry's a dick. Regina's a bitch, Emma is...Emma. Along with being a bit of a bitch. Robin's crazy as hell, did I forget anything? Who wants cake? Lol. I just thought I would let everyone know I'm thinking of taking a break from FanFiction. My English isn't that good and I've had some really rude people telling me to stop writing because its really bad. I just feel like I need a break. I put a lot into each story that I write and I also struggle with dyslexia so I really try hard to make every chapter good but sometimes it doesn't work out. I'm not sure how long its gonna last, it could be a week could be a month but I need to build my confidence up before posting anything else. I would like to thank everyone for reading the stories I have written, it means nearly everything to me. **

**-NastyNik **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-Skinny Love-Chapter**

**And I told you to be fine,**

Emma looked down at her cell phone waiting for Regina's name to flash across the screen. She knew that no matter how hard she glared at the device, it wouldn't ring. It hadn't rung at all in fact, Regina had made no attempt to call her but Emma knew that a phone worked two ways. She had just gotten off the phone with Henry and she was absolutely appalled by the way he spoke of Roland. Sure she didn't care much for the kid but she didn't go out of her way to hurt his feelings. She just didn't see where her and Avery fit into Regina's notion of a family with him there. With Roland there will always be Robin close by and she wasn't going to allow her child within five hundred feet of the forest dweller.

"No matter how hard you look at it, it's not going to change." The redheaded woman pointed out, handing Emma a mug of tea.

"I know...I know" Emma took the mug graciously as the woman sat across from her. She had been surprised to see her here in Boston, alive!

"My sister is quite stubborn when she needs to be, and a bit dull. She probably feels that she is respecting you wishes by not calling you. Giving you space." Zelena shrugged.

"She's gonna be pissed when she finds out you're here in Boston. Considering she thinks your dead." Emma informed her, setting the peppermint tea on the coaster that laid on the coffee table.

"Probably. Once I left Storybrooke after my curse didn't work I decided to go out and explore this world. Here I don't have to live by the standards that were given to me. There is no good or evil or set in stone. I met up with Walsh and then Brooke came along and I realized I had to let go of my past to enjoy my future." They both looked towards the one year old little girl playing with wooden building blocks.

"She's beautiful." Emma smiled down at her children cousin. The little girl was chunky with little rolls on her arms and legs, she had a head full of curly red hair and the brightest green eyes that Emma had ever seen.

"That she is. I do hope when you have your little girl, they can grow up with one another." Zelena smiled wistfully at Emma.

"I want her to have all the family she can get. You, Me...Regina...we all grew up alone and we all were damaged by it." Emma nodded.

"Yes but as long as we shower our own children with love and accept them and their decisions, they will be fine."Zelena patted Emma's hand.

"I'm glad you got your happy ending, you and Walsh, you both deserve to be happy." Emma rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. She still hadn't felt her little girl move or kick and she was already well into her fifth month of pregnancy. She had gone into the doctors several times to make sure nothing was wrong with Avery, and she was assured her child was just lazing about.

"You deserve a happy ending most of all Emma. Since before you were born, everyone put this huge weight on your shoulder that you would bring back the happy endings. But where are you now that you've done that? You don't seem very happy to me." Zelena noted, watching the blonde's face crumple slightly.

"Because I'm not...Don't get me wrong I love my kids and I'm happy that I'm getting the chance to raise this one but I never thought I would be alone again. I would rather go through what I did with Neal ten times over before going through this again. She really hurt me. Not the Savior of some curse or the Sheriff of some quacked off town but the little girl who had just got sent back because something else came along, or the teenager who was just left pregnant by her boyfriend because she wasn't enough and somebody told them to do this or that. She hurt me and I don't think she knows or cares how much. She thinks a sorry is going to make everything better and that a couple of therapy sessions are going to change how we interact." Emma shook her head sadly as she rubbed her stomach, trying to sooth herself.

"From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you two need to work on yourselves before you even think about each other. You need to work through the hurt that you received from other people before work on what happened between you and Regina. She needs to work on building herself from everything our mother did to her. I'm not trying to make excuses for her but living with Cora can damage a person beyond being fixable." Zelena said looking sympathetically at the pregnant blonde.

"So what are you suggesting, I go track down every foster parent and let them know how much they screwed me up?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No, just the ones who hurt you the most. Let them know, even if they aren't alive that what they did to you had a lasting effect. I think you should start with the Swans. They were your first set of parents after the Charming's." Zelena replied.

"I wouldn't even know how to find them." Emma grumbled, turning the idea over in her head.

"We both know that is a lie. You spent nearly ten years finding people, you can do it now to. It's all up to you and whether or not you want to move on from all of this." Zelena peered at the younger woman before sighing.

"You want Avery to know she is loved right? That she has two parents who are going to be there for each other no matter what? I seen what you and Regina arguing did to Henry and I know you don't want to repeat the cycle again." The red head pushed herself up from the couch and gathered up her daughter.

"I'll be back tomorrow for tea and we can talk some more then about kids and what not." Zelena grinned as Emma walked them out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye Story-Brooke." Emma cooed at Brooke ignoring Zelena's glare. When they left she noticed immediately how quiet and alone she felt in her town-home. It had the latest modifications and was spacious but it didn't feel like home. She found herself missing Henry and his obnoxious gaming habits or Ruby and the way she would pop bye with no notice.

Deciding she was going to take a walk downtown, she slipped on a pair of Sperry's and and locked the door behind her. Boston had been good to her, she was able to think without feeling surrounded or pressured. When she had first seen Zelena, she had panicked until she seen how the red head interacted with her child. She had found out Zelena had faked her own death to escape until she had a chance meeting with Walsh and the rest was history. That was a little over a week ago and ever since then Zelena had been coming over to check up on her in what she called "Tea Time". Emma was just glad to see a familiar face and she was happen about getting to know little Brooke and the reformed Zelena.

She was deep in thought when she practically walked into another woman carrying a coffee, feeling guilty as the brown colored liquid stained the woman's shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Emma looked around frantically for something to blot the woman with.

"It's not a problem. We ran into each other." The woman chuckled as Emma finally looked at her. It felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs as she stared at the familiar face. Sure nearly sixteen years had past but she would remember this woman anywhere.

"Lily?" Emma gasped.

* * *

Regina was sitting inside of Granny's watching Roland lick marmalade from out of the small bowl that Ruby had sat on the table to accompany the biscuits. The younger boy ate with gusto everything from his plate and some of the eggs and bacon off of hers and she couldn't help the fond smile that passed across her face.

"Can I have that?" Roland had already stuck his fork into Henry's pancake and was about to stick them into his mouth when the pre-teen snatched the fork and threw it across the diner. Everything seemed to go still for a moment as Regina watched on in shock.

"Mama he threw it!" Roland's pointed to the fork that was lying on the ground.

"She isn't your mother!" Henry hissed at the little boy, who didn't seem to care that Henry was practically throwing a temper tantrum.

"Henry Daniel Mills! You will go retrieve that fork and apologize to Roland this instant!" Regina spoke to her son firmly.

"So let me guess, you aren't going to say anything to him about sticking his fork in my food are you? No I bet you aren't!" Henry replied audaciously but still clambered out of the booth to go grab the fork.

"Roland that was extremely rude of you to take Henry's food like that. If you want something ask me and I shall get it for you." Regina gently chided the boy who looked down at his hands.

"When is my Papa coming back?" The six year old asked.

"I don't know honey." Regina answered honestly, wanting Henry slide back into his seat reluctantly.

"Listen here young man, I have had about enough of your behavior to last through your teens. Since you can't seem to understand common decency or manners I think we are going to have to go down a different route. No more television, games, comics, sports, stables or your grandparents until you can straighten yourself out. As a matter of fact, I am taking your phone as soon as we return home." Regina told Henry who looked crestfallen.

"Y-You can't do that!" the boy protested

"I can and I am! You are expected to respect me as your mother and Roland as our guest. If you can't do that then you don't deserve the extra privileges you have been given so freely." Regina tutted, watching the twelve year old shove his mouth with pancakes to avoid speaking with her. She shrugged thinking, at least he was eating.

"None of this would have ever happened if you hadn't cheated on Mom. _He_ wouldn't be here and Mom wouldn't have left." Henry spat, jabbing his fork in Roland's direction narrowly missing the boy.

"Henry!" Regina snatched the fork from the older boy before she started in on him.

"We have let this go on far enough and frankly I am sick of it! You are a child and you should stay in a child's place! I understand you were affected by the falling out of me and your mother but that is adult business! You are only twelve young man and it is high time you start acting your age. Yes I made a mistake and hurt your mother badly but she made her choice to leave not me! I have been here for you trying to make everything right for you!" Regina was thankful that they were the nearly the only customers in the diner.

"I'm aloud to have an opinion!" Henry retorted.

"Yes you are but you are not aloud to disrespect me! You are not aloud to do things like this to an innocent child!"Regina quickly tried to shoot him down.

"Why is he even here? You're ruining everything! You should have just left him with the merry men. Why did you have to be the one to take him?" Henry asked, his face turning a bright red.

"I- uh...Robin asked for me specially to watch his child. How could I have just left him there?" Regina asked back, the question had completely thrown her off guard. Yes she could have just left him with the merry men or she could have let someone else step up to take care of the boy. Yet she couldn't imagine just leaving Roland alone, in the time she spent with Robin she had grown to care deeply for the child.

"Easy, you could have just said hey I'm not doing it. I need to work on getting my family back. You didn't try to get Emma to stay because your too far up their asses to give a damn!" Henry glared at his mother.

"That is it! Get up we are leaving, now!" Regina threw down two twenty dollar bills before grabbing Roland's hand and Henry's wrist before marching them out the door.

"I'm not a baby! I don't need you to hold my hand!" Henry snatched himself away from her before storming towards the car.

"Well your acting like one!" Regina shot back, holding the door open for Roland and watching the boy strap himself in. The drive to Miflin street was silent and tense, and once they were in the house Regina took Henry phone, TV, game system and comic from his room before telling the boy not to come out until lunch was ready. Regina had sent Roland to his room as she headed to her study to think. Why had she taken the young boy into her care when she knew it would undo any process she had made with Emma? Since when was she so content with putting the blonde on the back burner for everything and everyone else? It was all hitting her slowly, everything that had happened to her was her own undoing. She was the one who decided to turn to dark magic when things got a little tough for her. It was her own fault she didn't go into the tavern forty something years ago. Tears slowly began sliding down her cheeks, no doubt ruining her mascara and her makeup. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed the one person she wanted to apologize to. It rang, and rang, and rang until it picked up the blonde's voice mail.

"_Hey its Emma...but you probably already knew that since you called me. I'm obviously doing something way cooler, like saving the world or something so leave your name and number and I'll have my people call you people!"_ The carefree voice caught her off guard, she hadn't heard the blonde sound so happy in so long that she nearly forgot what a carefree Emma sounded like.

"Emma...I don't know where to start other than I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for making you doubt yourself and me. I'm sorry that I practically pushed you out and you felt the only thing you could do was leave. Nothing I can say will ever make up for how much I hurt you, but you've always been the type of woman that thinks action speak louder then words. So I'm going to let my actions do the talking for me. I'm going to spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to make you smile, to give you the happy ending you deserve. I know it may be to late but I love you Emmalyn Marie Swan." Regina sniffed before hanging up the phone

"Did you mean that? What you said to her?" Henry's voice came from the bottom of the stairs and Regina hurried to dry her face.

"What are you doing out of your room young man?" Regina tried to be firm but her makeup was doubt smudged.

"I came down here to apologize to you. I've been a real live jerk to you and a bad son." Henry said scuffing the bottom of his shoe.

"Henry you can never be a bad son. A handful? No doubt but I know when I signed up to be your mother that you would be a stubborn one. It only took you three months to stop crying." Regina offered her son a small but genuine smile.

"Still I haven't been a very good person. I was rude to Roland because I was angry at Robin." Henry admitted, his face screwed up in a grimace.

"I think that if this is bothering you so much, you should go apologize to Roland." Regina said gently, watching her son nod before he slowly climb the stairs to apologize to the young boy.

* * *

"Emma Swan...you look good." Lily's eyes trailed up and down her physique, lingering a moment on her pregnant belly.

"Please I've swollen up like Violet off of Willa Wonka." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know I've always found you beautiful. Pregnancy looks nice on you, you have this glow." Lily grinned watching the blonde blush slightly. Her eyes narrowed in on Emma's left finger and she felt elated for a moment when she saw no ring. Quickly she dismissed the thought when she realized the woman's wedding ring probably didn't fit in her condition.

"So how have you been?" Emma cleared her throat when she asked the question.

"I've been me, you know. Not doing as well as you, I can see. Where's the Mr or the Mrs?" Lily looked around but stopped when she saw Emma flinch.

"As of right now, there is no significant other." Emma answered before berating herself. Why would she tell Lily that, after she promised she was going to return to Regina? She could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket but she chose to ignore it in favor of watching Lily's face light up before it fell.

"Oh Emma, you always had a knack for getting yourself into sticky situations." Lily teased.

"You never complained before-" Emma countered until she realized what she said before blushing harshly.

"And you won't be hearing one any time soon." Lily smirked. "Are you doing anything right now?" Lily asked looking around.

"No, why?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

"I know a little diner up the way. Let me treat you to lunch." Lily offered her a genuine smile as Emma graciously accepted the offer.

**Well I think I'm back, and I would love to thank everyone who offered their support. I honestly didn't know so many people cared about this story. It really means a lot to me that you guys are always so positive and I want to thank everyone for their constructive criticism. I really feel like I have some of the best readers out there, and I love all of you guys! Also this WILL be Swan Queen but I want to make Regina work for it. Oh and I finally figured out how to linebreak lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-Skinny Love**

**And I told you to be balanced,**

She had graciously declined the invitation, something about meeting the girl just didn't sit right with her considering how much time had gone by. Yet that still didn't stop her from running into Lily everyday for the next three weeks. The brunette had asked her out every time they seen each other yet Emma couldn't bring herself to agree, especially not after hearing the voice mail that Regina had left on her phone.

_"Emma...I don't know where to start other than I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for making you doubt yourself and me. I'm sorry that I practically pushed you out and you felt the only thing you could do was leave. Nothing I can say will ever make up for how much I hurt you, but you've always been the type of woman that thinks action speak louder then words. So I'm going to let my actions do the talking for me. I'm going to spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to make you smile, to give you the happy ending you deserve. I know it may be to late but I love you Emmalyn Marie Swan."_

Sure the voice mail didn't fix everything or much of anything at all but it showed her that on some level the brunette actually cared for her and she was finally taking responsibility for her actions. Maybe she was going soft as she got later into her pregnancy, she found herself wanting to call up Regina every chance she got but she was determined to make it through these last few days before she headed back to her son and the rest of her family. Zelena had been a heaven sent, telling her all about the things she went through with Brooke after she was born.

"You plan on breastfeeding, yes?" The woman asked looking at her child with adoration and disdain before looking back up at Emma who just nodded.

"Well lets hope biting isn't hereditary. She was fine until she reached six months and then she became the spawn of Satan." Zelena sighed causing Emma to snort.

"Actually I think she was born the spawn of Satan. I mean who throws their sister through a clock tower?" Emma asked causing Zelena to glare at her.

"We both know she deserved it. She thinks she is the HBIC." Zelena flicked her hair over her shoulder causing Emma to burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness where did you hear that? Technically she is the 'Head Bitch in Charge', mayor and a Queen!" Emma chuckled before wiping her eyes.

"Some of the girl's at Brooke's daycare say I walk like an HBIC. I took it as a compliment." Zelena shrugged before finally deciding to tell Emma what she came over for.

"I actually have something really important to tell you." Zelena caught Emma's attention.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Emma asked concerned

"Everything is fine...I just- We're...We're going to back to Storybrooke with you." Zelena blurted out and then winced.

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly

"Yes, I meant it when I said I want Brooke to grow up with family. We wouldn't have that here, plus I want to be around for my goddaughter." Zelena through in cheekily.

"Goddaughter? I haven't really sat down and thought about that yet. I think I should talk to Regina before making any decisions though but you and Ruby would be my go-to choices." Emma replied.

"I'm glad that you're going to include her. That's a step in the right direction. Have you called her back yet?" Zelena asked.

"No, we've text a bit here and there. She checks up on us about twice a day. When I finally talk to her I want it to be face to face." Emma said looking down at her hands.

"That sounds like a smart decision. Are you going to miss this place?" Zelena asked looking at the apartment and the three boxes Emma had in the corner for when it was time for her to leave.

"No, it's too quiet. I want to find a house in Storybrooke that feels like home, with my kids and stuff." Emma answered.

"You'll pray for quiet once the baby comes." Zelena joked.

"No, my baby girl is as cool as a cucumber unless she's hungry or wants something in particular. I've got a chill baby." Emma grinned, looking at Brooke who was babbling loudly while throwing her toys around.

"So is little Avery going to be it for you, or do you want any more little munchkins in the future?" Zelena's question had Emma howling in laughter.

"The word munchkins should never come from your mouth! I mean really! The wicked witch asking about munchkins?!" Emma was holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

"Oh dear." Zelena grimaced when she realized what she said.

"I don't know, honestly. I wouldn't mind having another one or two after her. I've always wanted a big family. I don't mind being pregnant either, just the morning sickness sucks...and being alone or abandoned by the one who knocked you up. I won't have another until I'm married and I trust the person with my soul." Emma admitted.

"Do you see yourself marrying Regina?" Zelena asked watching Emma flinch

"Would you like something to drink? I'm thirsty." Emma quickly tried to change the subject.

"Emma?" Zelena tried

"No? What about Brooke?" Emma fidgeted.

"Emma what's wrong?" Zelena rose from the couch to grab Emma's shaking hands.

"Yes I wanted to marry her! I got a ring and everything but she-" Emma hissed before snatching her hands away. She took three deep breaths before opening her eyes to look at an apologetic Zelena.

"Emma I'm so sorry." Zelena apologized

"Don't be. It's in the past now and I've got to learn to let it go." Emma dismissed.

"Did she know?" Zelena asked and frowned when Emma shook her head no.

"Maybe that's why you're so angry at her. Because you were prepared to take this big step with her and then you were blindsided by this. Not only did you not tell her, you're angry that you didn't tell her. That she could just dismiss you and both of your feelings for a chance at security. That you were ready to get down on one knee, pregnant with her child, and pop the question." Zelena ranted, knowing at when Emma's face crumpled that it might have been mean but it was the truth. The truth that Emma needed to acknowledge and speak. When the first round of tears made their way down Emma's face, Zelena didn't hesitate to embrace her.

"It's okay to be angry Emma, but at some point you have to address it so you can deal with it." Zelena cooed, rubbing Emma's back until the tears stopped.

"I think I'm gonna to head back tomorrow." Emma dried her eyes, while Zelena nodded.

"We've been packed for a week now, I can swing by tomorrow and we can follow one another." Zelena agreed.

* * *

"Can you tell me what's bothering you today?" Archie's soft voice broke the tense atmosphere. He watch as the normally poised Mayor squirmed in her seat while occasionally looking at the clock.

"Have you ever reach a point in your life where you realized there is no going back? That the sins you have committed are just too horrendous for you to even ask for redemption?" Regina asked looking the therapist straight on.

"Nothing is never too horrendous to come back from, Regina. Even after your reign as the Evil Queen you managed to redeem yourself." Archie replied with a small smile.

"Yes, that was when I had Emma by my side. She was always there to defend my honor like the noble White Knight that she is. Now she's gone, and it's because I pushed her away. I did things to her that I can never repent for. I hurt her in ways that I promised I wouldn't do. All because of my own insecurities. I was- am weak in the sense that I just want to be happy. I've lived so long by the motto; by any means necessary and I ended up breaking the one person who made me truly happy. To me that is greater than any evil thing that I did when I was Queen." Regina took a deep breath before her eyes were glued back on the clock.

"Is there somewhere you have to be Madame Mayor?" Archie asked in confusion.

"Yes I have to pick up Roland in an hour." She was back to squirming in her chair.

"Roland Hood? As in Robin's young son? Can you tell me how this came to be?" Archie furrowed his eyebrows before picking up his note pad.

"Robin, Emma and I had got into a verbal disagreement. Robin left Storybrooke via a magical bean or some other portal leaving me to care for Roland." Regina responded in a political tone.

"Are you still in a relationship with Mr. Hood? Why is it that you had to be the one to take care of Roland?" Archie questioned.

"We're not together. I'm trying to put back the pieces of my family." Regina answered.

"Why is it that you had to be the one to take care of Roland?" Archie asked again.

"I couldn't imagine leaving a child with those scoundrels in the woods by themselves. Most of them are thieves, with bad hygiene and drinking problems. I had grown quite attached to Roland during the course of my relationship with his father. I just couldn't leave him in the woods without a parental figure." Regina shrugged slightly.

"How did Emma take the news of you deciding to help raise your ex's son?" Archie raised his eyebrow slightly watching Regina cautiously lick her lips.

"She shut down. She asked for me to leave the hospital room and then she informed me that she was going to leave town for a while." Regina replied.

"Is that all?" Archie continued to badger the woman.

"I don't understand what she wants from me. They both are so similar, in this world without parent's and being raised by people they don't really know. She told me about the struggles she went through during her time in the system and I can't imagine leaving a child to experience any level of that. I couldn't just say no, and have that on my conscious. Wondering if he was okay, did he eat, if he did was it healthy but more importantly edible. I wouldn't have been able to sleep. At least with me, I know he is being taken care of to the best of my ability." Regina tried to defend herself.

"Yes but you had to know that she would take it negatively. I mean imagine her ex Neal came back and asked her to take care of his child under the premise he would be back for them." Archie painted the picture and Regina could feel her rage instantly start boiling under the surface.

"Robin won't be coming back for me. That much I made clear! He will only be returning for his son." Regina spoke stiffly.

"We both know that neither him or Emma see it that way. They both want your love and attention, and right now you are dangling it in both of their faces without really giving either of them it. Emma is hurting because of this, and because you simply won't close the door on that portion of your life. My question to you is that the door you really want to close. You can't have both, so which one are you choosing?" Archie asked.

"Emma." Regina responded instantly.

"Then I suggest you work on at least getting back into each other's good graces. I can't tell you what to do, I can only advise you. However I know that if you want a future with Emma, you have to let go of your past. Roland will always be a brick wall in between your relationship much like Robin." Archie smiled softly.

"So I'm just supposed to throw him out?" Regina snarled

"No, but we both know that there are plenty of people here who are willing to foster Roland. Even Nova offered to look after the boy if it would make things easier for you." Archie responded in a soothing tone.

"Nova? What does she know about raising a child? She doesn't even have children!" Regina shot back.

"She may not have children, but we both know it's because it's physically impossible for her to conceive. It doesn't make her desire any less real. It was just a suggestion Regina, you are the only one capable of making decisions for your life." He finished just as the buzzer went off. Regina shot up off the couch and hurried out the door without so much as a thank you for the cricket. She quickly made her way over to the elementary school to pick up the child, when she saw him laughing with the fairy.

Nova had a smile on her face that Regina had never seen. It was completely unguarded and full of love and adoration for a child. Regina knew that look because it was how she looked at Henry- how she looks at Henry. Slowly she made her way over to them and she could hear the little boy question the fairy.

"How come you don't gots no kids? You'd be a good Mama." Roland grinned up at her, and Regina could see the pain clear as day flash over Nova's eyes.

"Some people can't have children Roland. But that's okay because I'm able to open up my heart to wonderful children like yourself." Nova offered him a small smile.

"'I'd be your kid, if I could. Maybe you can share me with Gina!" Roland clapped happily causing Regina to clear her throat. Both of them whipped their heads to look at the Mayor, with Nora looking frightened and Roland keeping his smile on his face.

"Hi Gina!" Roland ran to give her a hug, while Nova tried to sputter out an apology.

"Roland why don't you go wait by the car for me." Regina hugged the little boy back, watching him scamper off.

"Madame Mayor I didn't-" Nova started.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to foster a child." Regina pursed her lips while looking down at the younger woman.

"Well yes, for a while now but-" Nova tried to interrupt

"You want a child, and I have one that needs more than I can offer right now. He needs to be surrounded by positive people and I'm afraid that he isn't getting that right now with him and Henry bumping heads so often." Regina continued to push forward despite the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Nova swallowed harshly

"What I'm saying is, that it would only benefit Roland if he was to come stay with you. That is only if you are willing to take him in." Regina's voice wavered until the grin broke out on Nova's face.

"You aren't pulling my leg are you?" Nova asked.

"I can assure you this isn't something I would joke about." Regina said firmly.

"I would love to take in Roland!" Nova was practically vibrating in her shoes.

"We shall meet later in the week to discuss the details. I want time to ease him into the transition." Regina explained.

"Of course!" Nova nodded, her smile still firmly in place.

"I shall see you then." Regina tilted her head in goodbye before making her way to her car.

"Gina what did you and Miss. Nova talk about?" Roland asked as he put on his seat belt.

"We talked about you. How about we discuss this some more during dinner?" Regina said before putting the car in drive.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the only sounds were of silverware hitting their plates. It wasn't too surprising, Henry hadn't spoken much since he had been punished. He became even more withdrawn, choosing to spend most of his time in his room alone. Roland was busy stuffing his face with pasta and Regina was nervous about how she was going to bring this up.

"Roland, what do you think of Miss Nova?" Regina asked the young boy.

"She's nice, I like her lots" Roland shrugged, talking through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"She is very nice. But you know she is also very lonely." Regina said in a sad tone for the little boy.

"Yeah I know. It's cause she doesn't have any kids like me!" Roland smiled before shoving some bread into his mouth.

"That's right, Miss Nova doesn't have any kids. However she really loves one from the bottom of her heart, and she was hoping that he could come live with her." Regina explained, watching Roland frown before his lip started to quiver.

"What bout me? I wanna live with Miss Nova!" Roland said with glassy eyes.

"Are you sure? Because Miss Nova wants you to live with her too." Regina managed a genuine smile.

"Yeah! You won't be lonely cause you gots Henry! I go live with Miss Nova!" Roland pleaded.

"We are going to meet Nova later in the week to discuss it." Regina informed him as they all went back to eating.

**I had written this chapter three times and it still doesn't feel quite right, so I apologize if it seems rushed. I want to thank some of the people who PMed me concerned that another writer had taken the same storyline, honestly I don't think this site has anything against that, and I can't find it in myself to really care that much about it. Maybe they just had the same idea, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Plus the stories are only slightly similar and they both have different feels to them. I can say the other author made it their own. No harm done =). Also if you didn't know I have another Swen story on my other account TokuBasileia called Earned it, check it out or whatever. Its something new for me, its mainly Regina's POV and its a lot lighter for what I normally write I'm already on the next chapter of S.L so expect it up by like thursday or whatever. Ciao **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve-Skinny Love**

**And I told you to be Kind,**

She had walked up to 108 Mifflin Street over a hundred times. The first one being the most important when she brought her son home to his mother, or was it the other way around? This was the second time Emma was bringing home one of their children, yet she didn't know if she was going to be apart of that equation. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door was yanked open.

"You're late!" Regina snapped until she realized it was Emma, not Nova there to pick up Roland.

"You know me, I've never been one for punctuality." Emma smiled sheepishly, her eyes never leaving Regina's slack jaw expression. She could only imagine what she looked like standing there the same red leather jacket, a slightly bigger pair of jeans and a white shirt stretched taunt over her pregnant belly. She couldn't shove her hands into her pockets anymore, so they took purchase up on her stomach.

"Emma...?" Regina gasped taking a slight step forward towards the blonde before she froze up. Emma didn't pay too much attention to it, more focused on the slight movement under her right hand.

"I just needed to see." Emma sighed and that snapped Regina out of her trance.

"Needed to see what?" Regina asked nervously, her hands running up and down her dress as a way to keep busy.

"Needed to see if it was worth it. If you were worth it. If I could forgive everything that has happened and move on..." Emma rambled, another more firmer movement happened as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it? Am I, can we move forward?" Regina really didn't want the answers but she needed to ask.

"I've done a lot of thinking, some soul searching if you will...while you are to blame for nearly everything I need to take some responsibility. I shouldn't have invested so much into you, put all this pressure on you that you had to be the one to provide my happiness. That wasn't fair to you or myself because you didn't rise to the occasion. I expected a lot more than was given you know?" Emma swallowed before she realized she was getting off track, now wasn't the time for her anger.

"I felt like now that everything has happened, that our relationship was tainted beyond repair. You didn't know this but I had bought a ring, I wanted to propose to you. To share the rest my life with you , the good and the bad. Then everything started to deteriorate and I knew I couldn't propose to the woman sneaking off to the wood's to meet here supposed true love. I was so angry but I just held it in. I was embarrassed and hurt, while you were off playing family with the next guy. I was planning on saying that I had a one nightstand after we broke up because I didn't want people to know I was pregnant by you. I didn't want anyone to know that for the second time in thirty years I got knocked up by someone who just _left_ me." Another firm movement behind her hand, she looked up to see Regina had wrapped her arms around herself and was crying silently but listening.

"I'm not saying any of this to hurt you...I don't WANT to hurt you but I need you to understand. I wanted it all with you, and it hurt when it seemed like you didn't want the same." Emma took a deep breath watching Regina try to collect herself.

"And now, does it still hurt?" Regina asked. Emma chuckled wetly before she responded

"Yes, I think it will for a while. Being pregnant makes you feel everything more deeply." Emma could now identify what the movement under her hand was. Avery kicked, for the first time in the seven months of her pregnancy their child kicked. Her eyes widened as Regina continued to speak.

"I don't deserve it but I want it, a second chance. I want to be there for you and our children, to be able to tell our daughter that I did everything I could to make sure you both were happy. I don't know why it took you leaving for me realize this. I don't know why I let any of this happen in the first place. I'm so so sorry that I hurt you. I meant it when I said I was going to do anything to make this right, I just need to know. I need to know if there is even a slight chance of us getting back to where we were before Tinkerbell and Robin Hood." Regina sniffled.

"I don't want to go back there. To where we were hiding from my parents and the rest of the town. Spending fourteen months just fucking, it took me so long to get you to even agree to a date. I don't want that, I want more. Stability , roots, happiness, love and a family. Not that my parents aren't family or anything but I just turned thirty. I want more, I want it all." Emma shook her head, another kick from Avery.

"I can give you that, if you let me." Regina whispered frantically.

"I know." Emma offered her a small smile before beginning to turn.

"Will you?" Regina asked grabbing her arm.

"Not knowing what the future holds is a part of life. That's something that you need to work on Regina. You left me because you weren't certain with out future so you took a safer option. The question should be, are you still willing to try? Are you willing to try even though you don't know if its going to work out? Are we worth it?" Emma turned it back to her, watching Regina slowly let her go.

"Yes." Regina nodded firmly once she realized what Emma was asking yet at the same time not. The blonde wanted to know if Regina was willing to take a chance at happiness without anyone else playing a hand in it, without knowing for certain they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"This conversation is paused for now, I have to go see my parents and stuff. I'll call Henry later." Emma nodded before walking away.

* * *

It had been three days since Emma had shown up at her door step, and in those three days a lot of things had changed for them. Roland had been living with Nova, occasionally coming over for meals and to play around the house. She missed him dearly, but she realized she had to focus on her own children, the one who she had put on the back burner and the one who still refused to speak with her.

She decided she could speak with Henry after dinner, she would make his favorite and even give the boy dessert before they would dwell into that topic. Right now she was tackling Avery, her daughter's nursery to be exact.

She had spent nearly twenty-four hours painting the room by hand. The walls were a soft snickerdoodle and ivory, blended together in some spots along with various shades of forest green and brown. The colors reminded her of the enchanted forest, and how royal nursery's used to look back when they lived there. She had Gepetto making Avery's furniture and several accent pieces in the room. The crib was a circular carriage style with drapes coming down from the back to block out excess light. Instead of wheels or a horse on either side like some other royal cribs , she had a large white and gold Swan on both sides. The Swan had been glittered with various gems that had been enchanted with protection spells. She had carpet put in the nursery, despite thinking it was tacky she thought it would be better for Avery when the girl started toddling about. She had chosen the one room in her house that Jack and Jill one another with a shared bathroom. This way all Emma had to do was past through the bathroom to reach their child.

She could only hope Emma would take the gift the way she meant it considering the argument they had months prior about living situations. Still it had been three days, and there had been no word from Emma. She didn't understand the other woman anymore, so many things have changed. But she was willing to get to know the new Emma, the one who didn't take shit from anyone and who did things on her own time. She felt like she had watched a piece of Emma wither away, the one who wanted to please everyone. Now stood a woman who wanted to please no one but her children and now herself.

It didn't change that she felt like she was being pulled in every direction. Emma said she didn't want what they used to have but she made no move to clarify what she wanted exactly. Then it hit her-

"How could I be so stupid!" Regina muttered, mentally face palming herself. All throughout their relationship Emma had been the pursuer, now she didn't want to chase after Regina...she wanted to be the one being chased after. She wanted Regina to want her but more importantly she wanted Regina to show her how much she wanted her. The more she put herself into Emma's shoes the more horrified her expression became. If she wanted to get back with the blonde, she was going to have to beg, grovel and plead to the Gods for a second chance and even then that might not be enough.

* * *

"Have you spoken to her yet since we been here?" Zelena asked the blonde playing with her child.

"We had a discussion." Emma replied while tickling a giggling Brooke.

"Annnddd?" Zelena's eyes widen and she put down the pitcher of lemonade she had just grabbed.

"Have you spoken to her yet? I mean she is your sister." Emma raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"She may be my sister but she is as the kids say, your baby momma." Zelena sassed, watching Emma stiffen slightly before she turned away from the baby on the floor.

"Avery kicked yesterday." Emma admitted watching Zelena's face for a reaction.

"What?! When?!" Zelena rushed over before pressing her hand to Emma's expanding stomach.

"I don't think she's gonna do it, so far she only does it for her mommy." Emma chuckled.

"Regina?" Zelena asked with a raised eyebrow watching Emma nod along.

"Hello dear girl, I am your aunt Zelena, but you can call me Auntie Lena or Big Z or whatever. I'm your mommy's sister, can I feel you kick?" Zelena talked to Emma's stomach, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. Just as she was about to tell her it wasn't going to work, a solid thump happened right under Zelena's hand causing the woman to giggle with glee.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Brooke, she would kick all night but be asleep all day. My whole schedule was out of wack because of her and Walsh." Zelena grinned once she pulled away.

"She only kicks for the Mills I see." Emma pouted, not afraid to show she was jealous.

"I'm sure once she comes, you'll be her favorite yet. I mean you're going to greet her with those milk jugs!" Zelena gestured to Emma's chest causing the blonde's eyes to widen. Before she could even formulate a response, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Zelena practically skipped to the door, her good mood immediately took a nose dive when she saw her sister on the other side of the door.

"Regina dear!" Zelena said loud enough for Emma to hear and come rushing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina shot the redhead back using magic as Emma gasped. Thankfully Zelena landed on the couch with only her hair frazzled.

"That could have went better." Zelena muttered, watching Emma scoop up a confused Brooke.

"Regina!" Emma snapped, watching Regina's eyes connect with her own. The brunette was all over the place, her eyes reflecting her confusion and her anger.

"Emma are you okay?" The brunette reached her in three steps before stopping to take a look at the child in her arms.

"I'm fine, you should be asking your sister that." Emma replied.

"My sister? Oh you mean the sister that was supposed to be dead!" Regina exclaimed turning back to Zelena.

"Well as you can see that is not the case, now if you're still feeling hostile I'm going to have to ask that you step away from my baby." Zelena crossed her arms, watching the confusion grow in Regina's eyes.

"This is your baby? You had sex?!" Regina questioned causing everyone to laugh.

"That's generally how that works!" Zelena quipped walking over to take Brooke from Emma.

"How are you here? I thought you died!" Regina sat down, her confusion making her dizzy.

"Not quite, I merely left Storybrooke for the time being. I met up with Walsh, along comes Brooke and then Emma not too far after. We decided to come back with her, I want her to grow up around family." Zelena shrugged

"And you're okay with this? The woman who tried to kill me and you, you want her around you and our child?" Regina asked Emma, who began to take offense.

"If the Evil Queen can change then so can she. She isn't that person anymore, she has something better to do than be jealous of you all the time. And that's raising that little girl. Regardless of your little banter with her, Brooke is our child's cousin and they both are innocent in everything. We are trying to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, and the only way to do that is together." Emma crossed her arms.

"You're right, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Regina apologized.

"Was there something you needed?" Emma asked, sitting down beside her yet far enough away that they couldn't touch unless one laid down.

"I wanted to come over here and speak with you. I thought it would be beneficial to talk through most of the stuff as possible but I can leave if you want to be alone." Regina rubbed her hands together nervously.

"No, why don't we go to my room. I'm really tired." Emma sighed leading Regina down the hall. The room wasn't what she expected, then again she wasn't entirely sure what she expected. The walls were mostly cream, with a red accent wall. The bedding was black and red with touches of silver and was made nearly perfectly. The furniture was a rich espresso strategically placed to give the room an open floor plan. Emma crawled into the bed slowly before slouching over on her side for a moment or two. When she finally turned to look at Regina, she was surprised that the brunette woman was still standing at the door.

"Are you going to stand there while we talk?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't invite me in, it would be rude to just walk into your personal area like that." Regina replied still looking around the room.

"You can come in and make yourself at home Regina." Emma had to keep from rolling her eyes. Regina stepped through the doorway and the first thing she noticed that she couldn't see from where she previously stood was the fully equipped pack and play. It had several cloth diapers and cloth wipes already in their designated slot along with organic baby lotions, diaper creams, and talc free baby powders. There was an infant bassinet secured safely in one compartment and the other was a changing table.

"I found it in Boston and had it shipped here. It's should be a life saver for the first three months or so." Emma spoke after she watched Regina study the items for a while.

"It looks very thorough." Regina nodded her agreement, before Emma patted a spot next to her on the bed. Regina sat down gingerly before taking a moment to compose herself.

"Whatever it is you want to say , just say it. I promise I won't bite off your head or anything rash like that." Emma joked slightly as she watched the brunette struggle.

"I don't know how to do this, how to fix this. Any of it." Regina opened with that, as Emma waited patiently. When she didn't seem like she was going to speak for a while, Emma took over.

"So are you just going to roll over then?" Emma asked calmly causing Regina's head to snap towards her.

"No! God no, that's not what I was trying to say." Regina rubbed her face in frustration.

"Then what are you trying to say then? I can't read minds...I'm not trying to be difficult but to avoid any future confusion I need you to say exactly what it is that you mean." Emma replied, before pulling Regina to face her.

"What if it isn't enough, what if nothing I do is enough and in the end you are the one who decides it isn't worth it?" Regina could feel her eyes burning but she willed herself not to cry.

"You can't put this on me, whatever you chose it has to be because you want it, nothing more or nothing less. Do you want me? Not me and Avery because I would never keep you from our children but just me. If you do then you need to show me, prove to me that you do! I'm done with the half-ass relationships Regina. Either you want me or you don't. So far your actions say that you don't but your mouth keeps saying that you do! I deserve someone who is going to love an appreciate me, that's going to be there through thick and thin, sickness and in health and who is going to choose me at the end of the day. Can you say that you're going to be that person? Because if not then just bow out." Emma ranted but her voice never raised.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Regina asked.

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be coming from you, that's something that you have to figure out yourself." Emma replied.

**This was written in a half an hour, my computer crashed and I lost everything =/ . Sorry if its all over the place **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- Skinny Love**

**And I told you to be balanced,**

The extra weight she had put on since becoming pregnant was starting to take a toll on her body. She physically ached everywhere, her ankles had been fluctuating between swelling and their normal size so she never quite knew what shoes to wear for the day. Her hair was growing at a rapid pace, already grazing her lower back. She didn't want to get it cut either, rather she liked the new length and the variety of styles she could put it in. The color had changed though, pale blonde became a richer gold with streaks of light brown. It looked nice in a bun, and she just chalked it up to her hair being dyed by the sun.

Regina had been popping by her home to check up on her and the baby, often bringing little knick knacks and snacks that were healthy or offered some benefit to Avery. The books had surprised her, some of them coming from back in the Enchanted Forest, offering advice on magical children. They both had agreed that while Avery had showed no signs of magic in the womb like the children in the book, that it was possible for her powers to fester later since Storybrooke worked different than Regina's home. The brunette had been leaving little gifts for Emma to find, things that marked milestones for children back in the enchanted forest. The first being a baby blanket with a sage green ribbon, _Avery Reed Swan _was knitted into the ribbon. Emma joked that it would be Avery Reed Mills, for the A.R.M because the little girl was already costing an arm and leg. She tried not to think to much about the way Regina's eyes lit up at the prospect of the little girl having her last name. She already knew she was putting Mills on the birth certificate, but Regina didn't need to know that yet.

The next gift was a set of rattles, the first being wooden crafted by Gepetto himself. It was a swirl design and Regina assured her that it was safe to cross over as a teether for when Avery's teeth started coming in. The second was a crystal like rattle, made from some material only found in the Enchanted forest, it was made with the same steel as Emma's sword and had four green gems placed in the handle. The last was the one that meant the most to Regina, it was the brunette's rattle from her own childhood. The royal rattle was the first gift a child was presented with besides their blanket, with the gift being passed down from generation to the next from mother to daughter and father to son. Regina had admitted to believing she would never be able to hand over her own rattle until now.

"So I see Regina has been over again." Zelena pointed to the unopened package on the table. Emma had been too caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the red head walk in, and she didn't notice Brooke until the girl was babbling in front of her.

"Yeah she came by earlier but she couldn't stay. She said she had to go see some things at the office." Emma grunted as she helped Brooke up onto the couch.

"So what is it this time? Another gift, hmm?" Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"She said it isn't for the baby this time. Apparently its for me." Emma shrugged, looking at the note that was on top of the box.

"Well open it!" Zelena demanded in a giddy tone. She watched as Emma tossed the box on the floor before she opened the note slowly.

_-The first time I saw you I was conflicted, but when I look back at that moment I knew then and there that I wanted you. We never went out on a first date because of my own insecurities and your fear of your parents rejection. However with this fresh start, I want to do things right. So dinner tonight? If yes then I have put together an appropriate outfit for you to wear. If not then will you be so kind to ring me at work, so I will be able to cancel our reservations._

_Yours Always Regina_

"Awe, she asked you on a date! What are you going to say?" Zelena read the note from over Emma's shoulder. The blonde didn't answer her, instead she pulled out her phone to call Regina.

"...Mayor Mills speaking, how may I help you?" The nervousness was clear in Regina's voice, and Emma had a feeling it had to do with the fact the brunette had caller ID.

"Regina...its me." Emma replied biting down on her bottom lip.

"Emma...did you read my letter?" Regina sighed, feeling like she already knew the blonde's answer to her previous question in the note.

"Yeah..."

"I see, did you not want to go? I'll just call to cancel-" Regina was cut off by Emma

"Where are we going tonight?" Emma interrupted.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Regina fought the smile that was threatening to burst on her face.

"Well can I at least know what time you plan on picking me up?" Emma asked running a hand over her protruding stomach.

"Can you be ready by 7 pm?" Regina asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll see you then." Emma replied before hanging up. Regina looked down at her office phone with a smile on her face.

"AHHHHHHH! You're going on a date!" Zelena squealed, scaring Brooke who had started wailing.

"I guess she isn't used to your excitement." Emma joked, pulling the tot into her lap.

"Oh shove it!" Zelena scoffed.

"My goodness, your language! In front of your own child?" Emma tsked before chuckling.

"Please, we both know you are going to say far worse in front of your children." Zelena scoffed.

"Ehh, probably not. Regina has always been 'Language Ms. Swan!'" Emma shrugged before struggling to stand up.

"Why don't we go get you all pretty for your date?" Zelena helped her the rest of the way

…...

"I'm fat." Emma pouted, looking at herself in the form fitted black cocktail dress.

"Oh please don't start with all of that chubby tubby bull shit! You knew from your first brat, how you were going to look the second time around." Zelena snapped teasingly

"They didn't exactly have full length mirrors in prison." Emma retorted in a sassy tone.

"Oh yeah." Zelena mirth before she was cut off by Emma's snort.

"What?" The older woman questioned.

"Even as fat as I am in this dress, I still look better than you in your frumpy clothes." Emma responded, pointing to Zelena's baggy sweatpants stuffed inside a pair of boots, and her long sleeve green shirt.

"Try juggling a toddler who has about as much sass as all of the women in my family combined and then worrying about your sister's baby momma who is about as bad as said toddler." Zelena put her hands on her hips.

"I wonder where she gets the sass from." Emma muttered under her breath causing Zelena to glare at her. Before the redhead could respond, the doorbell rang three times in a rapid pace.

"Well at least we know she's impatient." Zelena snorted as they walked towards the front hall. Emma snatched up her silver four inch heels, internally groaning about wearing them seven months pregnant.

"She think her family is on the line. I would be impatient too." Emma responded

"Is it? You said she thinks her family is on the line, but is it?" Zelena raised an eyebrow

"I guess, I mean I've learned to forgive her for certain things that happened. It wasn't good for me to be so angry all the time. I was hurting myself and the kids more than I was hurting her. I guess I just learned that forgiveness isn't the same as forgetting or trusting her the same way again." Emma shrugged.

"But what's a relationship without trust?" Zelena questioned

"It's fresh, like an open wound rubbed raw." Emma blurted out the feeling before she could process what she was saying.

"What? Eww!" Zelena cringed

"What I mean is imagine burning your whole hand. A second degree burn, its deep inside the skin. Blistering its uncomfortable, and you don't want anyone to touch it. That's how it felt when everything first happened, my heart was broken. I stayed around watching her and Robin, and that was like thrusting my hand into a bowl of ice water. It burned like hell and made everything far worse. When I finally decided to take a breather, that was me acknowledging the burn needed time to heal. That if I kept it under the water it would only fester and the burn would only get worse. Now its been a couple of days since the burn. It still hurts, but she is like the gel. I know putting it on is going to be uncomfortable, but in the long run its going to feel good." Emma clarified.

"What if it doesn't and the burn gets infected?" Zelena asked worriedly.

"Then I'll need to reevaluate my healing regimen. Right now, I'm just focusing on making this one work." Emma answered just as the doorbell began ringing again.

"Can you get that? I have to put on my shoes and earrings." Emma asked before she began to slide on the heels.

"Yeah sure whatever." Zelena mumbled before pulling open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked suspiciously as she walked into the apartment.

"I live here!" Zelena grinned, watching her little sister blanch.

"What?" Regina swallowed harshly.

"She stays with me most of the time. However she does have her own apartment." Emma replied, looking at Zelena pointedly

"Is she planning on staying here after Avery is born?" Regina shifted from one foot to the other.

"She offered to help out with everything. She is my kids aunt." Emma spoke slowly, watching Regina frown.

"She's our children aunt." Regina corrected, watching Emma cringe.

"Our children! I didn't mean it like that." Emma agreed, realizing her mistake.

"Where is your daughter?" Regina turned back to her sister.

"In the nursery, she is still a crib baby. With the short move, all we had the change to get was a pack and play." Zelena answered, watching their interaction

"If it is no trouble, maybe I can meet her some time?" Regina nervously offered.

"She is your niece, dear sister. She is going to be around Avery, Henry and I assume Roland at some point also." Zelena watched Regina visibly recoil.

"I'm sure if Nova approves of it, you may visit him whenever you please. Roland no longer lives with me." Regina cleared her throat.

"What? When did that happen?" Emma questioned

"Several days ago, maybe a week or so. Emma darling, are you ready to go?" Regina asked changing the subject.

"You didn't bring her any flowers or chocolates? Already off to a bad start." Zelena mumbled but Regina caught it.

"Flowers aggravate her allergies, and Emma has never been really big on chocolates unless it involved cake or hot chocolate." Regina glared at Zelena who tried to seem innocent.

"That's true! Look why don't we head out, being pregnant takes a lot out of you and I swear I need at least twelve hours of sleep a night. Not including my nap." Emma tried to diffuse the situation. She held out her hand for Regina, who immediately grasped it.

"You look lovely this evening." Regina told her sweetly

"Yeah sure, you have to say that. Kinda knocked up with your kid." Emma said sarcastically.

"Maybe, but I mean it. Pregnancy is very becoming of you." Regina continued as she led Emma out the door. The blonde was surprised to see that Regina hadn't drove her Mercedes, instead she donned a sleek black Nissan Rogue. It was the 2015 model with red and black leather seats.

"Did you get a new car?" Emma raised an eyebrow as Regina held open the door for her.

"I still have my Mercedes but it isn't conducive to my-our life style anymore. It would be difficult to transport a preteen and a infant. I researched this vehicle and its very safe, good on gas and the environment. Plus it has stick, in case you ever wish to drive. Its great for me because it is also an automatic and the ride in smooth." Regina rambled.

"I still have to get a car seat and a stroller for Avery." Emma sighed, sinking into the buttery leather seats while Regina started the car.

"We can go shopping for everything she needs later this week if you're free. I want to be apart of everything from now on, even the little stuff." Regina said softly. Emma put her hand over Regina's causing the brunette to look at her.

"I'm free Tuesday afternoon. Maybe you can take the day off and come to the appointment in the morning? It will be the eight month mark soon and Jane will tell me if I can have a water birth or a c-section." Emma informed her.

"I'd like that." Regina nodded before they headed for the restaurant.

"Would you like some wine to start off your evening?" The waiter asked the duo after they sat down.

"No thank you. I'll have some sparkling water. And you?" Regina asked Emma.

"Can I have some cucumber water, please?" Emma looked towards the waiter who nodded.

"Certainly, that will be right out. Now for tonight specials we have butter poached lobster with a crusted crumb topping served over a bed of wild rice. Or a grass fed steak, served with organic purple potatoes and truffle oil asparagus. I shall give you two a moment to look over your menu." The waiter nodded before leaving the table.

"Have you ever been here? I know it's close to Boston." Regina cleared her throat as they looked over the menu.

"Yeah, actually. I came here the night I met Henry." Emma chuckled deeply

"Really?" Regina was intrigued

"Yeah, you know how I did bails-bonds and stuff ? Well I was working on a case, and the guy I was meeting came here. His wife had put up the money for his bail, after he was busted for embezzling millions and he was going on a date." Emma shook her head.

"So what happened?" Regina wondered out loud

"I cornered him, he threw the table on me. Splashed red wine all over a very expensive Valentino dress, I might add! I chased him to his car, that I had booted earlier. Knocked him out and called for someone to come pick him up." Emma shrugged, the 'all in a days work' was missing from her spiel but the story had Regina chuckling.

"Always a badass where ever you go, Ms. Swan?" Regina laughed

"Ms. Mills are you flirting with me?" Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well we are on a date." Regina said sarcastically before her phone began to ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" Emma asked.

"Should I? We are in the middle of something." Regina seemed torn, as she looked towards her purse and the woman in front of her.

"I'm not going to be pissed because you answered your phone. It could be important." Emma assured her, watching Regina nod before grabbing the phone.

"It's your parents..." Regina frowned

"Don't they have Henry? Answer it." Emma encouraged her.

"Hello...what are you sure? …..Isn't it a bit early?...Okay okay I understand! ...I'll be there as soon as possible!" Regina frowned apologetic at Emma who was already setting her napkin down on the table.

"Something come up?" Emma couldn't contain her disappointment.

"Your mother is in labor." Regina informed her, watching Emma nod before waving for the check. Even thought they didn't eat or order anything, they left thirty dollars for the waiter before rushing out.

"Aren't your feet uncomfortable?" Regina asked when she noticed Emma's heels

"Yeah, the sooner we get to the car the sooner I'm taking them off!" Emma grinned. Regina held open the door again before rushing around.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined." Regina mumbled as she pulled out.

"I had fun. This was more than I got from you the first time around, and its the thought that counts. The fact that you were willing to take me out in public on a real date speaks volumes to me." Emma replied

"I should have taken you out before! Not made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I wanted to do more to do this right." Regina slapped the steering wheel before Emma set her hand on the woman's thigh.

"It's fine, Regina really. This was more than enough for me. To be honest I'm exhausted, and just reading the food on that menu made me nauseous. I'd much rather just be with you, go to the movies or the park or whatever. Hang out with the kids. I just want you commitment a hundred percent of it! Can you give me that?" Emma looked at her intently

"Yes, I want to give you everything that I am. If you'd let me." Regina nodded

"Then its settled. For now we are going to go to the hospital, see a kid being pushed out of a small hole. Grab our son and go. Then next week, we'll have a date in the park." Emma said firmly, watching a smile break across Regina's face.

"I'd like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- Skinny Love**

**And I told you to be kind, **

Despite being at odds with her mother, she genuinely wanted to be there for the brunette woman as she welcomed new life into this world. Plus she wanted a chance to scope out the birthing experience at Storybrooke hospital, because all she had to compare it to was her experience giving birth in prison. She walked into the waiting room holding her heels, after refusing to put them back on. Regina went to speak with David as Emma walked up to an anxious Henry.

"Hey kid, what's shaking?" Emma asked sinking into the seat beside him, he shrugged but didn't look her in the eye.

"Nothing I guess, can we go home now?" He huffed, fidgeting in his seat.

"I don't know. We were planning on staying until after your grandmother gives birth." Emma frowned at Henry's weird attitude.

"I don't understand why we have to stay. It's not like you guys even like each other right now." Henry muttered but his mom heard him.

"Look kid, either you can say whats bothering you or you can drop the damn attitude. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit." Emma scowled at her son, rubbing a hand over her stomach to try and settle the achy feeling she had just gotten.

"Ms. Swan, there are better ways of getting your point across. Do try to avoid using crass language around impressionable minds." Regina cocked an eyebrow as she approached the duo, having caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Regina don't try me right now. And please, check your son." Emma snapped, her mood swing getting the best of her when Avery delivered a sharp kick to her ribs.

"Oh he's my son now that he has done something to upset you, hmm?" Regina didn't let either of their mood's effect her own. She watched Emma roll her eyes before shifting uncomfortably in the hospital chair. Assuming the blonde was cranky because she was tired, she turned to their son.

"Henry, is there something you would like to say?" Regina asked her son, who huffed again before replying.

"I want to go home." Henry repeated, looking up to meet his adoptive mother's eyes.

"Well depending on how far Snow is dilated, that may not happen for a while. Now I just finished talking to David and he said it was alright for us to go in now. So hop to it." Regina snapped her fingers, watching both mother and son reluctantly rise from their seats and heading into Mary-Margret's room.

"So are you excited? I know this is your second birth but your first was your son, correct?" Emma's OBGYN asked Snow. Dr. Jane was checking the brunette's vitals and monitoring the babies heart rate as Snow listened to Neal babble.

"Yes, we've been waiting for a little princess for a while now." Snow smiled up at David.

"It's actually her third birth but whose counting?" Emma bit out, watching the smile fall from her mother's face.

"Emma...I didn't mean-" Snow stopped when Emma held up her hand.

"We both know you did." Emma rolled her eyes, as Avery kicked her again.

"So how much longer now?" Regina quickly changed the subject, not wanting to see a full out argument between family at a time like this.

"I'm eight centimeters dilated, so it shouldn't be too long now." Snow responded, grateful for the change in topic.

"Well I'm going to wait outside until the Princess arrives." Emma said sarcastically, before heading back out the door.

"Excuse her, she's just a bit worn down right now." Regina apologized for the blonde.

"No, she's mad because Grandma basically said Emma wasn't her kid or a Princess. When in all reality, when they croak the throne either goes to Emma or me." Henry refuted, watching his grandparents eyes widen.

"Henry!" Regina gasped at her son's audacity.

"What?! It's true! They only want Emma to be their kid when she's saving someone." Henry pointed out.

"That's it! This is neither the time or the place for this discussion! Go outside and wait for me." Regina sternly chastised the boy, watching him stalk away.

"I'm sorry about them, but I think its best if we just come back at a later time. Something is wrong with Henry and he won't say until either me or Emma gets him alone, and Emma has been tired since before the restaurant. I don't want to ruin this day for either of you." Regina explained.

"No it's okay, we understand. Come by tomorrow?" David's tone was hopeful, and Regina nodded.

"Okay Grumpy and Grumpy Jr, we're leaving." Regina spoke as she was walking towards the exit. Emma shrugged before getting up to follow her ride. Her waddle had slowed her down, but thankfully Henry was next to her clutching her arm.

"Ma, can you stay with us tonight?" Henry asked as they got into the car. Emma nearly blanched of color at the suggestion and Regina blushed.

"Sorry kid, but my bed is calling my name. Plus my pillow is there." Emma replied once she cleared her throat.

"You can use one of our pillows!" Henry exclaimed.

"Kid, the pillow I'm talking about is the size of me and it supports my stomach. So unless your volunteering to cuddle your Ma, I think I'm going to have to pass on this one." Emma listened to Regina snort behind her. Henry looked like he wanted to say more but wisely stopped while he was ahead. They pulled into Emma's apartment building, and the blonde quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

"Wait here for a moment, sweetheart." Regina turned to look at Henry before going to walk Emma up to her door. She had reached the blonde as she was fumbling with her keys.

"I'm sorry for the way our date ending, this wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to start over." Regina apologized, watching as Emma gently thumped her head on her door before turning to her.

"The date was great, I really enjoyed dressing up and not having any animosity between us. I'm just frustrated is all, not with you just-" Emma struggled to find the words she was looking for.

"I'm just really tired and achy right now. I want to take a shower and then go to sleep." Emma smiled apologetically to the brunette.

"Achy? Is everything alright?" Regina asked worriedly, her hands coming out to physically touch the blonde but stopped short of their destination

"Everything is fine, just sometimes later on in some pregnancies the weight gain and swollen joints catch up to you. The same thing happened when I was pregnant with Henry." Emma reassured her.

"Yes well if you need anything...please call me?" Regina asked.

"I will , I promise. Now why don't you head home and find out what's wrong with Henry. He's more likely to tell you things these days without me around anyways." Emma brushed her hand across Regina's

"That's only because he doesn't wish to worry you." Regina's pinkie caught Emma's before the younger woman could pull away completely.

"I want to take you out again." Regina whispered, her pinkie now clutching Emma's tightly as the blonde moved her hand to lace their hands together.

"I'd like that. Next time can it just be during the day?" Emma joked, causing Regina to chuckle and laugh. Stepping forward until her protruding belly was touching Regina's flat stomach, she leaned down slightly to brush her lips across Regina's cheek before stepping away.

"I really did have a good time tonight." Emma smiled before turning to sink her key into the hole.

"I shall see you tomorrow morning. Until then Ms. Swan." Regina's voice was husky, and her smile was low as she turned back to go to her car.

"Until then Madame Mayor." Emma swallowed before walking deeper into her home. Throwing her keys into the bowl that also held her car keys, she flicked her on light and nearly pissed herself.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She hissed, placing her hands protectively on her belly.

"Henry Daniel Mills, march yourself in here at once!" Regina demanded when her son tried to storm up the stairs. She watched him reluctantly turn on his heel before slouching back down the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am?" He grumbled but didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"You are going to tell me what has you stomping around like the world has wronged you, and you're going to tell me now!" Regina spoke sternly watching him sink into the living room couch.

"You wouldn't believe me, you'd think I was crazy." Henry responded

"Henry you know that isn't true." Regina denied.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know something is going to happen." Henry repeated what he told her several days ago, as Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something like what? Something bad?" Regina sat beside her son, to show him he had her full attention.

"Really bad." Henry nodded his head.

"Do you know where these feelings are coming from, or what they concern?" Regina questioned, trying to get as much information from the twelve year old so that she could reassure him nothing was going to happen.

"I don't know." Henry shook his head, as he was wringing together his fingers. A habit that he no doubt picked up from his biological mother.

"Is that why you were so adamant about Emma staying over?" Regina wondered

"If she's here and something happens, you can protect her." Henry replied as Regina sighed deeply.

"Sweetheart nothing is going to happen. It is perfectly normal to have anxieties this close to your mother giving birth. However you need to find a more constructive outlet to release your frustrations or you will never be getting back your phone, comics or anything else with this attitude." Regina warned bringing him into an embrace.

"Now go wash up and head to bed. We are going to visit your Grandmother in the morning." Regina shooed him off before heading to her wet bar to fix herself a night cap.

**AN: Short but another will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- Skinny Love**

**And in the morning I'll be with you,**

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She hissed, placing her hands protectively under her belly.

"Well I went to your old apartment and your landlord told me you had left. I figured you were going back home." The brunette smirked in response.

"That doesn't explain why the hell you're here, or how you got in." Emma snapped, angry that someone had broken in to her house.

"I came for you, isn't that obvious?" The intruder frowned.

"Lily, you need to leave!" Emma jabbed her finger towards the door.

"That's no way to greet someone who drove over four hours to see you , Emmalyn. I came all this way so we could be together and you want me to leave?" Lily's voice rose an octave.

"What gave you the impression that I wanted to be with you? How the hell did you even find Storybrooke? It's not even on a map." Emma's palms started sweating when she thought about what Lily passing the town line meant.

"I found Storybrooke because I was destined to. Just like I'm destined to be with you. Our lives have been intertwined since my birth." Lily started to explain but she noticed Emma backing away from her

"Where are you going?" Lily's frown deepened as she stalked the three steps and pulled Emma to her.

"Lily, you really need to leave." Emma winced at the pressure that Lily was placing on her arm, and the sharp kicks that Avery was delivering in a rapid succession.

"I'm not leaving until you know our story. Our past, present and future!" Lily's hand firmly caressed her protruding stomach, as all of Avery's movements seemed to cease.

"What did you just do?!" Emma flinched at the sudden stillness in her belly.

"I helped our child sleep." Lily cooed, and that was all it took for Emma to wrench herself from the brunette's grasp.

"This isn't our child! It's mine and Regina's." Emma corrected her with a shaky voice.

"The Evil Queen? That's who you chose to impregnate you?" Lily's eyebrows rose to a considerable length.

"Evil Queen- How the hell do you know that?" Emma took two steps back.

"If you'd let me explain-" Lily matched every step Emma took with one of her own.

"You need to leave!" Emma protested, trying to quickly turn but slipped on the edge of the rug and solid wood floor. The brunette tried to catch the flailing pregnant woman, but she still hit the floor with a sickening smack. Belly then head, she let out a wounded whimper with one hand coming up to check her right temple. It came back painted red, as the other wrapped around her midsection as it tightened painfully.

"EMMA!" Lily cried, skidding on the floor beside her.

"Somethings wrong." Emma whimpered, as a wave of pain flashed across her back and over to her abdomen.

"Oh my god!" Lily reached out to touch her but stopped when Emma flinched.

"I need Regina...Oh god!" Emma cried as another pain hit her. She tried to sit up, but gasped when she felt a trickle down her leg. Thinking that she broke her water bag, she was surprised that there was a small river of blood coming from her.

"We don't need Regina! I can take care of you just fine!" Lily protested.

"What did you do?!" She put a hand down towards her crotch trying to stem the bleeding, as the other helped her scrambled back slowly.

"My love, let me help you." Lily said softly, trying to follow Emma.

"Stop...no...what did you do?!" Emma sobbed as another pain hit her.

"Emma?!" A knock came from the door, and Emma recognized the voice as Flynn's.

"HELP!" Emma screamed, just as Lily used her magic to engulf both of them in a flurry of black smoke. Flynn didn't hesitated to come crashing through the door, but he was too late. All that was left was a small smudged puddle of blood.

Regina had just polished off a small glass of cider when her doorbell rang. Frowning as she glanced at the time, she wondered who had the audacity to ring her bell at 10:13 at night. She had taken off her heels before pouring herself a drink, so it didn't take her nearly as long to reach the door before opening it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She glared down at the brunette man in question, who shot her a smile that he must have thought was endearing.

"I came home to my family." Robin went to step up but Regina stepped out the house and closed the door.

"I don't think I made this clear enough. The only family you have besides your band of merry misfits is your son, and he is no longer living here." Regina crossed her arms.

"What the fuck do you mean he isn't living here?" Robin scowled at her.

"I mean that I found someone perfectly capable besides myself to take care of your son. I'll give you the address in the morning now if you'll excuse me." Regina tried to dismiss him.

"I don't think you understood me, when I said I wasn't going to be dismissed by you! You are my soul mate and I demand some respect, dammit!" Robin hissed grabbing her arm as pulling Regina to him. He didn't have enough time to feel smug about the physical power he wield over her because not even a second later he was crashing into her apple tree.

"You will never put your hands on me like I am some bar wench to be man handled! Do you understand?!" Regina barked in all her evil Queen glory.

"Look, I'm sorry but you made me do that to you! If you didn't make me so angry-" Robin's rant was cut short by Regina magically making it so he couldn't speak.

"You are going to leave here, and never come back under any circumstances. If you so much as breath too deeply in the vicinity of my home, my children or myself you will live to regret it." Regina freed him of his magically bonds.

"Is that why you got rid of my son? Because your bastard finally made its way here? Let me guess the Savior is up their warming your bed while the babe sucks her tit?" He spat towards her back watching her freeze up before he continued with his spiel.

"Which is fast because the last time I spoke to that dragon bitch, she said she was going to have your whore before the kid could even come!" Robin watched Regina whip around to face him.

"What dragon bitch?" She hissed, taking two steps forward.

"Why the _Princess's_ true love of course! You know the kid that her parents sacrificed to make sure should could become the fucking _Savior!_" Robin scoffed as he spat everyone of Emma's known aliases.

"Robin, I shall not repeat myself again. Leave." Regina responded coldly, walking back into her home and locking all of the locks. Before she could even relax her phone began ringing, and as she swiped o answer it, she could see seven missed calls all from the same unknown number.

"What?" She bit out into the receiver.

"Madame Mayor...is Emma with you?!" A familiar male's voice asked her.

"Who is this?" Regina gritted her teeth.

"It's Flynn rider, we met after one of Emma's appointments! I'm her neighbor and friend. Look lady, I heard some shouting going on and I went to check on it. When I got there Emma was yelling for help but she was gone by the time I got the door open...there was some blood on the floor!" Flynn responded frantically, and in one motion she dropped her phone and poofed to Emma's home.

Before she could even appear fully, she could smell the magically signature hanging in the air and her heart dropped when she realized it didn't belong to Emma. Where the blonde's was fresh and full of life, this one was so dark that it made Regina's skin crawl.

"Oh thank god your here!" Flynn rushed over to her, avoiding the now dried up blood.

"What exactly did you hear?" Regina questioned, no looking up from the stained floor board.

"Most of it wasn't clear. She was just yelling 'You have to leave, you have to leave' and ' What did you do'. I came in once she yelled help but they were already gone." Flynn explained, watching Regina blanch of color.

"I need to go home and check on my son. Grab my phone and call Ms. Lucas. She should be able to pick up Emma's scent." Regina ran a shaky hand through her hair as she prepared to poof.

"If you want, I can watch you kid until you find her." Flynn offered, and Regina accepted with a nod. Transporting herself back to her apartment, she was surprised to see Henry at the foot of the stairs with fresh and dried tear tracks staining his cheeks.

"Something happened, didn't it?" His voice wasn't accusing like she assumed it would be, it just fell flat as if he was emotionally drained.

"I'm going to drop you off at a friend of Emma's. I have something I need to do." Regina picked up her fallen phone and held out her hand. Henry grabbed it and before he could say anything, she transported them several doors down from Emma's apartment.

"Why can't I just stay with mom?" Henry sniffled as he wiped at his cheeks.

"Henry-...I don't want to lie to you but I also don't want to worry you. Can you just trust me right now and when I come back I'll answer your questions?" She asked the sixth grader, who surprisingly agreed with little to no grumbling. Leading him to Flynn who waited outside from them, she told Henry to wait inside.

"He doesn't know anything. I just- I'm going to find her." Regina found her resolve as Flynn nodded before promising to look after him. Without wasting anymore time, she called Ruby's cellphone. It rang three times before the brunette picked up.

"Regina now really isn't a good time." Ruby said immediately, and Regina heard a strained moan in the background. Not caring that she was interrupting the wolf's night of passion, she rolled her eyes.

"I need your help. Emma's missing-" Regina started

"WHAT?!" A quick shuffling before the brunette repeated her question.

"I dropped her off at her apartment earlier this evening. Not even a half an hour later I receive a phone call from her friend Flynn saying he heard a struggle and Emma crying out for help. There was nothing there but a significant amount of blood and I'm worried for her and Avery. I need you to come pick up her scent." Regina tried to explain calmly.

"I'll be there in five." Was the clipped response she received before being met with dial tone.

"Where is Zelena?" Ruby asked jogging up to where Regina was pacing.

"I didn't see her in the apartment but surely she couldn't have heard something happening to Emma and not have done anything." Regina responded.

"Well if she was hurt before hand...I'm just saying because her car is still parked down there with Brooke's car seat." Ruby pointed to the forest green Chevy Cruze.

"We should check the bedrooms." Regina walked at a brisk pace into Emma's home but she didn't hear anything. However when Ruby ran pass her, she knew the wolf's hearing picked up something. She watched the younger woman fling open the closet where a passed out and taped up Zelena sat slumped in the corner and a whimpering Brooke curled into her side.

"Oh sweets!" Ruby cooed picking up the baby who reached for her aunt. Regina calmly took the infant before turning to her companion.

"I need you to pick up Emma's scent, I have them." Regina crouched down to heal the knot on her sister's forehead. The redhead lurched forward suddenly.

"Brooke?!" Blue eyes calmed when they landed on her child.

"Oh Regina thank god you're here! Where's Emma?" Zelena took her child before looking around for the pregnant blonde.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Who did this to you?" Regina questioned as Ruby called her into the room.

"I don't know. I heard the door and when I went to go speak with who I thought was Emma everything went black." Zelena frowned, as Ruby's calling got frantic.

"What?!" Regina hissed walking up to an ashen faced Ruby.

"I have her scent but we need to find her fast." Ruby swallowed

"What's wrong?!" Regina's eyes widened.

"The blood is mixed with amniotic fluid and traces of magic. Emma's in labor and whoever has her also has dark magic." Ruby watched Regina flinch.

**AN: Two chapters in one day? Oh sugar plums! Lol I felt bad about the cliff hanger last chapter and all of the confused people so here ya go. Not that this is much better but hey, I might have another up either Thursday or Friday. Let me know what ya think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Skinny Love**

**But it will be a different kind,**

She tried to hold back her pained whimpers as he brunette tied her arms and legs to the bed. Lily had dragged her to some old creek-y house out in the middle of the forest. She wouldn't stop babbling nonsense, but Emma caught onto some of what she was saying. Some how both her parents and the brunette's were involved.

"Lily, please..." Emma whined as another sharp pain hit her, the magical transportation had made her woozy as she started to see black spots in her vision.

"Emma, don't you see? I'm doing what's best for us, for our family." Lily smiled widely at her, and Emma couldn't hold back her disdain any longer.

"What is wrong with you?! There is no us! We don't have a family! You broke into my fucking house and now you're holding me hostage! I need to see a doctor!" Emma shouting was cut short by another contraction as she struggled to breath throughout.

"...you haven't changed a bit. You have always tried running away from me and our destiny. Well now you can't!" Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Emma sniffed, looking off to the side. The pain was becoming more unbearable by the second, and she felt a jolt of nausea seize her as she retched over the side of the bed. With a wave of her hand, Lily cleared the vomit before running her hand through Emma's tangled locks.

"Your mother and father stole me from my family to save you. They needed you to be the Savior, so that you'd break the Queen's curse so they put all your potential darkness inside of me...The sorcerer sent me to this land, a land without magic. We are yin and yang Emma. I'm all dark but you, you're the light that saves me!" Lily cooed but Emma's face was scrunched up in pain. The blonde hadn't felt her daughter move since Lily placed her hand on her stomach, and that alone worried her. That and the blood that was flowing from the apex of her thighs.

"I need a doctor Lily, it's too early for her to come." Emma tried to explain calmly, but she could feel the situation slipping from her.

"I have magic, our little princess will be fine." Lily smiled before rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?!" Emma exclaimed as the brunette headed towards the door.

"Our daughter is going to need things when she gets here. I'll be back, don't worry. We still have a while to go." Lily smirked before poofing away.

* * *

"Regina this isn't working, I lost her scent two miles back." Ruby complained as they trudged through the forest.

"Yes but you said you still have the other scent! If you don't want to help me then fine! Run back and snuggle up like the good little mutt that you are, but I'm finding Emma. You know the woman who is supposed to be your best friend!" Regina hissed as she whipped around to face a thoroughly chastised Ruby.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm here to help you. But- Can't you sense her with your magic?" Ruby questioned, knowing that the brunette did it a couple of times during her short relationship with the blonde sheriff.

"No, I haven't been able to do that in a while. That was a bond built off trust and I broke that." Regina admitted softly, kicking a rock by her feet.

"Just try, focus on her and the baby. Maybe we can try a locator spell. I know it worked when Elsa wanted to find her." Ruby took a deep breath as her mind worked on overtime trying to find a way to locate her friend. Emma and Avery were hanging on borrowed time, if the blood at her apartment was anything to go by. The baby could come at any minute, but she would be premature.

"I can't! Magic is tied to emotion, and right now I'm not in the right frame of mind!" Regina tugged on her hair, but Ruby's attention was on something she heard in the distance. A twig crunched underneath someone's boot and from the echo of the person's weight in her ear, it was either a fully grown woman or a teenage boy. Slipping off her red cloak, she caught Regina off guard.

"Hold this." She handed the material to Regina.

"Ms. Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" Regina's voice rose but she took the enchanted object none the less.

"The scent is tainted by magic, but underneath I can smell Emma." Ruby husked out, as her bones began to break before snapping back into place as Red took over. It was a great thing really that the younger brunette had taken to her other side and learned to tame the beast from within. Beaded eyes looked up and Regina for permission before she took off running in the direction of the foot steps. Regina used her magic to poof after her, but Red was a lot faster than she anticipated. Everything she managed to materialize, the wolf was already off to the horizon until they came up on a hooded figure.

"Whomever you are, show yourself or she shall rip you limb from limb!" Regina demanded, the cloaked individual who was gathering fire wood.

"I'm not too worried about that, you Majesty." Was the mocking reply she received from the woman who gathered the firewood. The figured turned around and dropped her hood, and Regina couldn't help but feel like she knew this woman from somewhere. Red growled, the closer she got to her the more saturated Emma's scent became.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina hissed, taking a step forward.

"I'm just girl minding her own business, you should try it sometime." The woman's eyebrow quirked

"Listen here little girl, I don't have time to play these games with you. Now I have several questions, and if I don't like the answer you give me, you are going to die a painful death tonight! What is your name, and why the hell do you smell like my girlfriend?!" Regina sneered, taking three steps forward, while dropping the cloak onto Red's form. The girl slowly turned back into Ruby, as she stood on shaky legs.

"My name is Lilith, you can call me Lily. However I don't really know who your girlfriend is, so I can't really help you there." Lily replied with faux innocence.

"You lying! You smell just like Emma!" Ruby interjected as Lily stopped smirking at them.

"Emmalyn is not your fucking girlfriend! In fact, in Boston she told me you were nothing but the bitch who got her knocked up!" Lily seethed, her anger rising at the fact that Regina tried to lay claim to what she thought was rightfully hers.

"Really because she's never mentioned you at all. In fact we had just come from a very romantic dinner before you took her." Regina retorted when she seen the remark get under Lily's skin.

"Regina I can pick it up now." Ruby shifted from foot to foot as she revealed her piece of information.

"Go!" Regina demanded.

"She didn't mention me, or the fact that I was her first everything. Her first kiss, her first time and her first love." Lily taunted, watching a cool face Regina roll her eyes.

"Well you know what they say about all those first. They tend to be a little lackluster and most of all you just want to forget them." Regina sneered, not expecting it when Lily through her back against the tree.

"I don't think that's how she remembers it. In fact she begged me to make her cum several times that night. She screamed out my name while her cream covered my hands. By far the best thing I have ever tasted." Lily gloated as Regina picked herself up and dusted off her hands. She hadn't expected to see the Queen's eyes flash purple before she was being hit in the chest with a fire ball. Letting out a wounded screech, she prepared herself for a fight.

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as she could, using her nose to guide her through a thicket before she came up on a small cabin that glowed with light. She could hear a pained whimper coming from inside, and wasted no time in advancing on the door.

"EMMA!" She shouted as she ran inside, seeing her best friend tied up in a position that was no doubt uncomfortable.

"Ruby...?" Emma whined out, tugging on her restraints as another contraction hit her. Ruby looked around the cabin for something to cut the ropes with and found a blade near a pot of boiling water.

"How'd you find me?" Emma could barely hold her head up as she swayed slightly, the bleeding had never stopped and she was beginning to feel the symptoms of blood loss.

"Wolf senses..." Ruby tried to manage a smile but she could hear both Avery's and Emma's heart beats. Where one was strong and calm, another was distress and labored.

"Where's R'Gina?" Emma's voice was slurred, as she tried to shake her head to get rid of the fogginess.

"She's taking care of something. Right now we have to get you out of here honey." Ruby scooped up Emma, who even pregnant only weighed 145 pounds. Still she had some left over wolf energy from her early transformation and she carried her friend with ease.

"I need you to promise me that if it comes down to it, that you'll save the baby." Emma's hoarse voice broke her train of thought.

"It's not gonna come down to it, Em. Just hang on tight!" Ruby began to jog as her heart started to beat faster at the implication.

"I need you to promise me Rubes...your my power of attorney for a reason." Emma gripped at her cloak but even Ruby knew the grip was really all that tight.

"I promise. But you gotta promise me that your gonna do everything you can to raise this baby. The little swan duckling was supposed to have all her family." Rube reminded her, as she sped up her pace.

"Not Swan...Mills. Avery Reed Mills, just like Henry." Emma took in a shuddering breath, just as they came into the clearing where Lily and Regina were throwing fireballs at each other.

"Regina! I've got her!" Ruby shouted, unintentionally dragging Regina's attention away from the fight and causing her to get singed by a fire ball on her right arm.

"Fuck! Ruby get her out of here!" Regina went back on the defensive, trying to separate her attention evenly between Emma and Lily.

"Regina she won't make it on foot!" Ruby could feel her frustration mounting as she watched the fight.

"Get the hell away from her!" Lily roared, stalking towards Ruby who tighten on grip on a trembling Emma. This gave Regina the opportunity to rush up behind the brunette and thrust her hand into her chest. Before she could get a good grip on the woman's heart, Lily let out a pained screech before poofing away.

"Where did she go?" Ruby looked around wildly.

"I don't know, but we have to get her out of here and to the hospital." Regina tried to stay calm but the blood that smeared Emma's thighs told her something was wrong. The blonde was struggling to keep her eyes open, every blink seemed to be elongated.

"Emma, baby, you have to keep your eyes open." Regina gently patted her cheek. Taking the wolf hand, she managed to poof them all to the entrance of the hospital where a nurse who happened to be on a smoke break went into autopilot.

"What happened?" She demanded, pressing a button that called out several other nurses and a gurney.

"She was kidnapped. We don't know what happened before then. As you can see she's pregnant and bleeding. Something might be wrong with the baby." Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"It could be placental abruption." One of the nurses told the other as they loaded Emma up.

"Look I don't know what the hell that is, but the baby's heart rate is stable. It's Emma's that's labored, an she's bleeding from the inside." Ruby informed them, watching as they eyed her suspiciously.

"She's a wolf, she can hear these things!" Regina snapped their attention back to Emma.

"We are going to have to page Dr. Jane right now!" One of the nurses barked the order, as her collages scrambled about. Emma was wheeled into the hospital, as Regina hugged herself tightly.

"Hey look, she's gonna be fine. They are gonna fix her up." Ruby embraced an ashen faced Regina.

"We don't know that! It's too early for Avery to come but Emma's already in labor! All of that blood, there was so much of it-" Regina trailed off, her voice breaking towards the end.

"We gotta have hope. Let's go inside and see how every thing is going. Then we need to

find that bitch and make her pay." Ruby knew bringing Lily back into the equation would give Regina something to focus on.

"If anything happens to them, she dies!" Regina tensed up, but kept her voice firm.

"She's gonna die either way!" Ruby corrected, watching a slow smile break out on Regina's face.

"Now Ms. Lucas, I'm glad we agree on one thing." Regina smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Skinny Love**

**Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,**

In the two hours that she had been waiting on news regarding the blonde and their child, she had only contemplated bringing back the Evil Queen about a dozen times and had planned killing at least half a dozen people several different ways. It had taken awhile to find a nurse at the front desk because they were all busy fawning over the latest charming offspring. Regina hadn't even bothered to check on the newborn or even find out the little girls name because at this point in time she honestly didn't even care. Her girlfriend hadn't even responded to her before she poofed them here, Hell that was the second time she had referred to Emma as her girlfriend and she didn't even know if that was true. Sure they had gone on a date and talked a bit, but that was still a far cry from dating.

"Regina would you stop fucking pacing back and forth!" Ruby snapped, when Regina turned on her heel to stride in the next direction.

"Well excuse me for being worried!" Regina sneered.

"You think I'm not worried too? I am! I just don't need you making me nauseous on top of everything!" Ruby replied, just as Dr. Jane made her way over to them.

"Ladies." Jane nodded at both of them, and Regina bit her lip in frustration. This was not the time for small talk.

"How are they?" Regina immediately asked.

"They are both doing fine for right now. Both Emma and the baby have been stabilized, and right now Emma is getting a transfusion. From my understanding she suffered a direct fall to her stomach." Dr. Jane looked to the two of them for confirmation.

"We weren't there." Ruby answered the silent question, watching Jane nod in understanding.

"I spoke to Emma briefly after Whale was able to stabilize her. Her exhaustion and stress combined with the blood loss can explain her extreme fatigue. She also expressed concern, saying that a woman had used some form of magic on her. Dr. Whale thinks this might explain the excessive bleeding and the slight leaking of amniotic fluid. His hypothesis is that it was the baby's way of expelling the magic. As far as I can see, Emma is not in labor yet. However I want to keep her for observation and even then I am placing her on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy." Dr. Jane read off several things from her notes before looking to Regina.

"So they are both fine?" Regina held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Yes. They are both stable as of right now. However unless you two are shooting for a premature baby, you both need to take this bed rest seriously." Jane warned

"What does this bed rest include?" Regina asked, having never heard the term before.

"It means Emma is only allowed to leave her bed to use the bathroom and stretch out her legs. No longer than twenty minutes at a time. She can eat her meals in bed, and I'll come by her home to check on her every other day or so to make sure she isn't dilating." Dr. Jane explained

"She's going to be staying with me. Can we finish talking about all of this later? I just want to see her and make sure she's okay." Regina's eyes trailed over to the room that the doctor had just come out of.

"Yes, I should warn you. She is in a significant amount of pain from the fall itself but she has refused to take any medication. She doesn't want to risk the baby's health by pumping herself full of drugs." Dr. Jane left when her pager went off, and Regina rushed towards the room.

She wouldn't go as far to say that the blonde looked small in the hospital bed but she sure did look vulnerable hooked up to all of those machines. Emma was awake but just barely, her eyes kept fluttering closed before popping back open and Regina assumed it was from the pain because her face kept scrunching up.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked the redundant question because she already knew the answer. Emma's green eyes popped over to her and a ghost of a smile appeared on pale pink lips briefly.

"You stayed..." Emma's voice was so raspy, and had the blonde not been in a hospital bed it would have turned Regina on.

"Of course I stayed! Did you honestly think I would leave?" Regina frowned

"That- it didn't come out how I wanted." Emma's expression matched Regina's

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a bit on edge." Regina ran a hand through her hair and when Emma patted the spot on the bed beside her, she quickly made her way over to the mother of her children.

"Are you alright? You should probably get that cleaned up." Emma lazily pointed to the burn on Regina's arm that had bled over.

"It's nothing. Lets just worry about getting you and the baby out of this hospital with a clean bill of health." Regina rubbed Emma's protruding belly in a protective gesture. Emma flinched initially at the contact but her whimper of pain quickly turned into a surprised gasp when she felt Avery kick against her mother's hand.

"She kicked." Emma's face crumbled as she dissolved into tears.

"It's going to okay, darling." Regina cooed, bringing Emma into her chest.

"She hadn't moved since Lily placed her hand there. She said she made her go to sleep." Emma gasped out as she clung to Regina's shirt.

"That's what you meant when you said she used magic on you?" Regina questioned, smoothing down Emma's tangled locks. She could feel her nodding, smearing salty tears onto her collarbone and neck.

"She isn't going to touch either of you again." Regina said with as much conviction that she could muster without going full out 'If it is the last thing I do' on the woman in her arms.

"Did you kill her?" Emma asked.

"No. At least not yet." Regina answered honestly and she could feel Emma tense up in her arms.

"Just be careful. Our baby needs both of us...oh my god ! She trashed my house, the nursery!" Emma cried harder when she thought about how her place must look like.

"I was going to wait until after the baby shower, but I suppose now is as good a time as any." Regina began to ramble but it was then she noticed Emma that Emma had cried herself to sleep.

"Or later you know. Whatever is good for you." Regina sighed, before adjusting Emma into a more comfortable position and moving over to the chair beside the bed to keep watch.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Henry frowned, looking at his birth mother through the glass of her hospital room.

"For now she's stable. However she is being put on bed rest and her stress levels must be kept to a minimum if we want to get her closer to term. It is far too early for Avery to come into this world now." Regina answered, brushing her sons bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you going to tell her about the apartment?" Henry looked at Regina imploringly

"I'm going to have to explain why she can't go back there yes. However I'm going to leave out the fact that the apartment was torched this morning. She doesn't need all of those gory details." Regina swallowed as she watched Emma turn up her nose at some jello that Ruby was trying to get her to eat.

"What's gonna happen now? She can't go back to the loft, Grandma moved Neal into her room and with Lucia its gonna be cramped. What if that lady comes back?" Henry was visibly shaken by the turn of events.

"When and If she comes back, she will be dealt with accordingly. For now I was thinking Emma could come stay with us." Regina looked to the preteen for a reaction, and she watched a smile erupt across his features.

"Like a family." Henry mumbled but Regina caught onto it and it made her heart swell.

"Exactly like a family. Now remember, we are going to have to help Emma out with a lot. She can't leave the bed unless to stretch her legs or to use the bathroom. I'm really going to need you to step up and be the young man that I know you can be." Regina looked at Henry pointedly

"Yeah Mom, I got it! I can help, I swear I'll be better!" Henry vowed with a dimpled cheek grin that Regina knew he inherited from his mother.

"I'm counting on you, my prince. Don't let me down. Now why don't you go save your mother from her dessert?" Regina finally let him into the hospital room, watching as he ran up and snatched the jello cup from Ruby before taking a spoonful out of it.

"Now lets just hope his mother is as easily persuasive." Regina grumbled before walking in after him.

"Yeah! We got to stay up really really late and watch this old movie called Fox and the Hound. It was actually pretty sad but still good." Henry yammered on while Emma hung onto his words. It seemed she was trying her hardest to concentrate on her son to ease her mind off of the pain she was obviously. She fidgeted every few seconds, and her hands were running constant soothing circles over their unborn child.

"That's great kid." Emma tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace than anything else.

"Ma are you feeling okay?" Henry seemed to catch onto her mood.

"Yeah, I'm just a little achy and tired. This bed isn't exactly comfortable." Emma chuckled slightly, and managed to conceal her hiss of pain fairly well except that Regina knew her.

"Well the bed at the Manor is pretty soft and nobody has ever used it. Me and Mom are gonna take good care of you, I promise." Henry hugged his confused birth mother.

"Regina what is he talking about?"Green eyes sought of amber for an answer.

"Well I was going to use a bit more tact than our son, but it seems somethings can't be taught." Regina narrowed her eyes slightly at Henry, who shot her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." He grinned

"I don't feel comfortable with you going back to your apartment in your condition. Especially with Lily still out there. Not to mention it isn't exactly livable at the moment." Regina tried to ease into it

"What do you mean? She just ransacked the place, nothing a little tlc can't fix." Emma frowned

"Darling-" The term of endearment just slipped out and the slight blush that accompanied Emma's cheeks confused the brunette woman.

"She did more than ransack it. She set it ablaze." Regina swallowed, watching Emma's eyes well up with tears.

"No. No tell me your lying! All of my stuff was there! ALL of it! Our baby's things...don't sit here and tell me they're all gone!" Emma's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm so sorry." Regina apologized softly, barely registering when Ruby ushered Henry out of the room.

"Regina no..." Emma shook her head as the first set of tears began rolling down her slightly swollen cheeks.

"Everything is going to be alright. We can buy you new things, we can get new things for Avery also." Regina cooed, pulling Emma into her arms.

"Regina some things can't be bought with money. My baby blanket was in there. Avery's sonograms, things that Henry made me. I can't just go out and buy those, I can't ever get those back. Why would she do this." Emma sniffed, trying to control her emotions.

"I don't know darling. I don't know." Regina ran her hand through blonde curls, as she tried to comfort the hurting woman.

"The crib, the nursery, Henry's room, everything is gone. When I leave here I have no where to go and nothing to wear. It's like history is repeating itself but now I have a baby dependent on me." Emma shook her head sadly.

"This is nothing like when you got out of prison. You have a family who loves and supports you, you have a place to go to and people that are going to take care of you. You have people who are going to protect you and our baby from anyone who wishes to harm you. You have me- I refuse to let you go through this alone. You will never be alone again, this I can promise." Regina vowed.

"This time I have you...and Henry. We have Avery...that's all I really need. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have Ruby, Graham and Flynn but they have their own lives and futures or whatnot." When Emma sniffled again, Regina passed her a Kleenex.

"I understand, I was trying to tell you this yesterday but you fell asleep. Which is totally understandable because you went through so much-"

"Gina you're rambling." Emma mumbled softly.

"What I am trying to say is, I want you to move in with me and Henry." Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma for a reaction.

"Is this just because I'm pregnant?" Emma asked softly, as she turned to look at the brunette.

"I'm not going to lie and say it isn't part of it. Yes, your pregnant and you have to be on bed rest. However I don't just want to be there for the baby, I want to be there for you too. If you'll allow me to that is." Regina exhaled as Emma pondered it for a moment. When unsure green eyes finally locked on hers again, she was surprised when Emma quickly pressed her slightly chapped lips against her own. It couldn't even be considered a kiss, it was a peck more than anything else but it still took Regina breath away.

"It's been so long since I've even thought about doing something like that." Emma whispered.

"I suppose that is my own fault." Regina swallowed harshly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Emma shrugged before continuing.

"I've come to realize that it wasn't a total loss. When I thought that I was going to have to do this on my own, I did everything in my power to make sure I was prepared. I've read so many books, and volunteered here to help out with the newborns. It forced me to grow up and face my fear at failing our children. Being pregnant has shown me that my parents are only ever supportive if I can benefit them in some way. In no way am I bashing them, but I feel like I'm the pound of flesh that is always being offered up when the times comes. They don't think that I can do this- be a mother I mean, and that's something that I have to live with. Not to mention the fact that them having a little princess, a proper princess who doesn't have the emotional scars that I do seems to be appealing. Being pregnant and alone made me find myself. I'd like to think that I'm stronger better and wiser because of it." Emma rambled slightly but Regina hung onto her words.

" I can see your reasoning, I just wish I hadn't hurt you so badly to begin with. I wish I hadn't broken so many promises to you, and refused to listen when you tried to speak with me." Regina admitted.

"Yeah me too but if we keep living in the past, our future is going to pass right by us. I'm not saying that we are going to go back to how we were before or that we are even at that point yet, we still have a lot to work out. Yet for the first time in a long time I'm looking forward to what it will bring. I want us to give this our very best shot, and if that means that we have to go back to Archie several times a week I'm willing to do that." Emma responded. This time it was Regina who tentatively pressed her lips to Emma's, sucking lightly at her bottom lip before releasing it.

"Do you remember when you asked me was I willing to try knowing it might not work out?" Regina peered into shiny forest green eyes. Emma just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I said yes then. My answer hasn't changed. In fact, I think I am even more determined now than ever. I have everything to lose, and I want my family." Regina spoke with so much conviction it had tears rolling down Emma's face.

"I want that too."

**Not entirely sure, but I think that is the first 'kiss' that has been written in this story. I just realized they barely even hug but that's okay because there is some fluff in their future ;) As always let me know what you think. **

**PS: None of this medical stuff is a 100% accurate. I am a mere line cook at the moment being trained to be a :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Skinny Love**

**And you'll be owning all the fines,**

The discharge process had been tedious and through, and Regina was given at least a dozen of different pamphlets to help prepare her for the next two months of taking care of her bedridden girlfriend. On top of that, after getting into the Nissan, she could tell something was bothering Emma but she refused to say what it was.

"Are you going to keep squirming, or are you going to say whats on your mind? We're supposed to be trying harder at communicating Emma." Regina had put the car into manual so that she would have something to focus on while driving. Stick wasn't as hard as she thought it would be after she got down when to shift gears.

"I don't wanna say, I don't want to get you mad." Emma said before she went to go bite down on her nails.

"Just say it! We shall deal with any unwelcome feelings should they arise." Regina exhaled sharply through her nose, before she stopped on the corner of Emma's street. The blonde wasn't ready to see what used to be her house but they had to get Henry before heading home.

"I had a dream yesterday and I think I saw our baby." Emma started, as she began wringing her hands.

"Okay, what happened?" Regina prompted, taking Emma's hands in her own before rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

"I think I want to change her name." Emma licked her lips before looking hesitantly up at Regina.

"Well I had become attached to Avery but I would like to hear what you think her name should be. Obviously this has been on your mind for a while now." Regina tried to keep an open mind.

"If you don't like it, we can just stick with Avery." Emma replied looking out the window.

"How am I to know if I like it or not, if you won't tell me?" Regina asked.

"Raegan Reign Mills. She had brown hair and the brightest gray eyes that I have ever seen. She was so beautiful Regina." Emma answered softly. Regina rolled the name around in her head, and she admittedly loved it. However she wanted to be sure this was something Emma wanted, not just because she had a dream about a child she thought to be theirs.

"I like it, however I don't think we should make any decisions set in stone yet. When our little princess decides to grace the realm with her presence, she shall have her name." Regina reached over to place her hand over Emma's protruding belly. She was rewarded with a firm kick from their daughter, but frowned when Emma groaned.

"Are you okay?" Regina questioned, her hand still rubbing soothing circles.

"I'm fine, just achy I guess. It hurts when she kicks, but its fine. At least I know she's okay when she does that." Emma responded, placing her hand over Regina's.

"I'm going to go grab our son, and then we can head back to the Manor. You really should be resting right now." Regina sighed, unbuckling her seat belt she quickly walked up the driveway and knocked on Flynn's door.

"MOM!" Henry yelled as he pulled it open. She hadn't expected him to rush at her or embrace her in a crushing hug.

"Hello My Prince, did you enjoy yourself?" Regina ran her hand through Henry's messy hair, and the boy gave her an 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Right, that wasn't a very smart question. Why don't you go keep your mother company in the car?" Regina barely finished her sentence before Henry was running off.

"So how was she? Is everything okay?" Flynn asked once he appeared at the door. His concern touched Regina deeply.

"Everything is okay for now. Emma has been classed as a high risk pregnancy, she's on best rest until she delivers." Regina answered, looking over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Did you ever catch the guy?"Flynn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Girl, and. she is still out there. However she isn't going to get away with what she has done." Regina pursed her lips before flicking some imaginary dust off of her skirt.

"Hey I understand. You have to do what you have to do to protect your family. Just...keep them close, yeah? I know I'd do anything for Esmeralda to still be here with me raising Peyton. And Emma is something special." Flynn offered her a small smile before he was being summoned away by his little girl.

"I have everything set up in here for you. The bed is a king size, so there is plenty of space to move around. I had the T.V upgraded to high definition, Micheal Tillman tells me its the best one on the market. We have plenty of games, movies and there's cable . The mini fridge has been stocked with waters and organic fruits from Granny at the market. There is mini chocolate cupcakes if you get a craving, and I know about your infatuation with cream in a can so there is some Reddi Whip. I couldn't think of anything else, but if I'm forgetting something just let me know and I'll go grab it for you." Regina rambled, as she helped Emma into the bed and under the covers.

"Gina, I'll be fine. I'm just exhausted." Emma yawned, turning slightly to find a comfortable position. When she couldn't she huffed in exasperation, having grown used to sleeping with her pregnancy pillow.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked after checking to make sure Emma had everything.

"Yes! That vindictive bitch burned down my house with everything in it! Not only did she take everything from me and our daughter, but she also burned my pillow and I can't sleep without it!" Emma snapped, before taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sure I can find one down at the store." Regina tried to comfort her.

"They don't have it in Storybrooke, I got it from Boston!" Emma's bottom lip started to quiver, as salty hot tears began streaming down swollen cheeks.

"Is there anything I can do? Maybe find some pillows and try to see if that works?" Regina's eyes widen, she wasn't used to dealing with Emma's emotional mood swings.

"Can you just hold me?" Emma blurted out before turning a light red when she realized what she said.

"I-I mean- You don't have to-" Emma stuttered watching Regina slip off her heels before poofing herself into some pajamas.

"Regina, you don't have to. I'll be fine." Emma protested when Regina began crawling her way towards her.

"Emma I want to. I've told you before but I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I want to be here for you and our children. I've taken some time off of work, Kathryn has no problem covering for me at the office." Regina held open her arms for Emma, letting the blonde decide when she wanted to seek comfort. Emma searched her face, seemingly looking for something. Three seconds later Emma leaned into the embrace.

"I'm glad that I have you here with me." Emma admitted, her stomach resting firmly against Regina's side as she laid her head against the brunette's chest.

"I'm glad you're letting me be here, for a few moments I was unsure if this would ever be a possibility for us." Regina replied, running her hand through Emma's hair.

"If Robin had never tried to get you to choose him over the baby, would you have stayed with him?" Emma asked, wanting to know the answer for a while now.

"I believe that the relationship might have extended several months, but he was destroying my relationship with Henry. He turned our sweet little boy into something I couldn't recognize. Rather I didn't want to. Some of his mannerisms are too close to how Leopold treated me for the relationship to last longer. I'd like to believe that I would have come to my sense eventually." Regina answered as best as she could.

"I hate him so much. Not just because he offered some comfort to you when you doubted me but because he involved our baby in our mess. Something so innocent and pure, he tainted with violent images of death. It feels like a violation to our daughter, who threatens the life of a baby?" Emma wondered aloud

"Someone who has a death wish. If he ever tries to make contact with you or the kids, I will end him. Darkness be damned!" Regina tighten her grip on the blonde in her arms.

"Why don't we worry about him whenever he decides to make his presence known?" Emma let out a small yawn feeling it when Regina tensed in her arms.

"He is back in Storybrooke, he came over here the night you were attacked. He was the one who mentioned Lily to me. He said she was your true love and that your parents sacrificed her so you could be the Savior ." Regina ground her teeth when she remembered Lily describing how she was intimate with the blonde.

"True Love? That's the funniest shit I've heard in a while. I met her when I was fifteen and I had just found out I had a taste for the fairer sex. It was by far the most awkward experience of my life." Emma scoffed.

"Wait! Did you say he's back?" Emma sat up quickly, dislodging Regina as her hands came around her midsection protectively in front of her belly.

"He isn't going to be able to hurt either of you. I won't allow it." Regina promised, seeing the fear in bright green eyes.

"What did he come back for? Roland?" Emma asked watching Regina nod.

"Regina how are we bringing a baby into this mess?" Emma looked over to her with tears brimming her eyes.

"Well I suppose she takes after her mother in that sense. I mean you did come during the arrival of my curse." Regina pointed out.

"Extenuating circumstances. I can't even get the little duck to kick for me." Emma looked down at her belly, pulling up her shirt she could see the deep purple bruise from where she made contact with the floor at her apartment.

"You've been with her and talking to her for the past seven months. Maybe she is just so relaxed with you, that she finds your voice soothing." Regina offered.

"Be that as it may, Henry kicked like crazy during my last trimester." Emma ran her hand carefully over the bruise.

"Do you ever think about having more? Or is this little one it for us?" Regina asked, placing her hand on Emma's back. She watched the blonde smile brightly wondering what had changed her solemn mood.

"I'd probably want another one or two...we don't even know how I got pregnant to begin with." Emma bit down on her lip.

"I mean we do, I mentioned it briefly that day in the bathroom at Granny's. When I used my magic, it teetered itself onto our desires to have a family with each other. Our daughter is the product of that." Regina countered.

"Hmm, I never thought about it like that." Emma shrugged watching Regina stretch out her legs.

"I've been thinking about the name you've told me. Raegan means little king, its a little boyish for a princess but she's probably going to take after you in that aspect." Regina teased.

"Reign mean High Borne child and to rule as King or Queen. Sort of like Regina means to be Queen." Emma added.

"I like it." Regina nodded, before the doorbell chimed. She knew Henry wasn't going to answer it, the twelve year old had gone to sleep as soon as they got home.

"I'll be right back." Regina climbed out of the bed to go see who was at her door. She wasn't surprised to see her sister with a little Brooke squirming in her arms.

"Where's Walsh?" Regina raised an eyebrow, but took the wiggling baby from the redhead woman.

"Down at the docks with Killian. He's been trying to find work for a while now." Zelena answered.

"Tell him to stay away from the pirate, I'll see what I can find him. Come in, Emma's upstairs in bed." Regina walked into her home, bouncing a babbling Brooke lightly.

"How is she?" Zelena asked, closing the door behind her.

"As well as she can be considering everything." Regina looked at her older sister who seemed to be tired.

"Why don't you go up there and keep her company. I'll be with little Brooklyn, bonding time." Regina smiled slightly, knowing that both women would end up falling asleep anyways. Zelena just offered her a small smile before climbing the stairs.

"I've never had a niece before, you must tell me all your secrets!" Regina joked as Brooke gave her a gummy smile before trying to shove her whole hand into her mouth.

AN: So they are talking some things out a bit. Baby steps lol. Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen- Skinny Love**

**Come on Skinny Love what happened here,**

Regina had been playing with her niece until the little girl crashed, Brooke now drooling on her shoulder as she went to check on her mother and aunt. She hadn't expected to find the mother of her children cuddled up with her sister, but seeing the dried tear tracks on her loves face had her swallowing harshly.

"She just went to sleep not too long ago." Zelena's voice was quiet and it startled Regina whom though she was sleeping.

"Is she okay? She said she was okay." Regina worried her bottom lip while swaying a sleeping Brooklyn in her arms.

"She's fine, its pregnancy hormones. I was actually worst when I was pregnant. Give me my baby and you can cuddle yours. Zelena yawned before releasing her hold on the pregnant blonde. Once the red haired babe was in her mothers arms, Regina slid into the spot that Zelena just vacated.

"The guest room is right across the hall, please help yourself. Henry is due home in several hours so we can all nap." Regina told her older sister, who was watching as Emma grabbed the woman in her sleep before snuggling closely to her.

"Don't screw this up Regina. There are no third chances. I am here because I am willing to protect our future, our children. When the time comes I need to be sure that you are willing to do the same." Blue eyes peered into brown.

"I've already said Lily is as good as dead when I see her. I won't hesitate to kill that bitch!" Regina bristled, her hand protectively resting on Emma's lower back.

"Oh this I don't doubt! However the same needs to apply to your forest boy." Zelena quickly shot back watching Regina narrow her eyes slightly.

"He isn't my forest boy, and if he makes the wrong move he shall be dealt with accordingly." Regina gritted her teeth.

"See that's not good enough for me. I was there for the aftermath of him saying he was going to shoot an arrow through her and kill them both. I was there when after all of that you still took in his kid. He doesn't need to be dealt with accordingly, he needs to meet the same fate as that crazy bitch!" Zelena bit out, watching the cogs spin in Regina's head.

"I-" The brunette went to start but cut off by the older woman.

"No! I know that you hold back because you don't want to be responsible for both of Roland's parent's deaths. You don't want to be the one to orphan a child. What I'm telling you is that your hesitation is going to be deadly when the time comes. That man has made it clear on numerous occasions that he has no problem killing Emma and the baby. Are you really going to allow Henry to loose his mother and sister because you don't want to stop a crazy mad man?" Zelena glared down at her little sister, voicing all of the concerns that Emma had laid on her before she cried herself to sleep.

"Of course not! I would kill him before I let him lay a hand on either of them!" Regina barked back, sitting up quickly. Emma jostled from her sleep and whimpered.

"I'm sorry , my love. Go back to sleep" Regina tried to sooth the blonde.

"What happened?" Emma didn't budge as her bleary eyes searched the room,

"Zelena and I were having a discussion. It's nothing to worry about." Regina cooed, rubbing Emma's lower back.

"What were you two arguing about?" Emma yawned, pushing her back into Regina's hands so the brunette would get the hint. She did and began adding more pressure to her ministrations.

"I wanted to be sure that when the time comes she won't hesitate in killing Robin." Zelena replied, ignoring Regina's glare. Emma licked her lips before glancing at Regina, whom stared at her confusingly.

"What?" Regina frowned.

" Nothing..." Emma sighed before sliding slightly out of Regina's arms.

"No, what is it? You don't think I'll do it?" Regina questioned, looking to Emma for her reaction.

"I don't know what you plan on doing. I just know that not only do I have to look over my shoulder for Lily, but now that he's back I have to look out for him too. At least I know Lily won't try to kill me or the baby." Emma admitted, flinching slightly when Regina jumped from out of the bed.

"Are you kidding me right now? That bitch is the reason you were in the hospital! She is the reason you are at a high risk right now with the pregnancy! She burned down your fucking house!" Regina spat. Her resolve softened when she saw Emma's bottom lip quiver.

"Emma..." Regina exhaled deeply.

"You don't have to yell at me, I know all of that! I also know that you'd kill Lily without batting an eyelash but you won't do the same for Robin." Emma swiped angrily at her tears, catching Zelena slip out of the room with the baby.

"Don't be dense Emma! I'd kill anybody if they ever tried to hurt you or our children! That includes Robin!" Regina could feel her angry building.

"Regina..." Now it was Emma's turn to exhale deeply.

"No, I need to take a moment before I say something I regret. I shall be back, why don't you rest." Regina poofed herself to the edge of town.

She wondered what it would be like to leave Storybrooke and just live life as Regina. There would be no Evil Queen, No Savior and no living up to everyone else expectations. The thought quickly left her mind as she pictured her sweet little girl, whom wouldn't be here without magic. So yes Storybrooke had it's ups and downs, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. With magic she would be able to protect her family at all costs. Looking down at her clothes, she realized she was still dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and some Uggs. Chuckling, what would the town say if they saw her now. A little bit of fresh air seemed to do her some good, her angry seemingly dissipating. Realizing she hadn't given much evidence to support her claims at being able to kill Robin, she decided her actions would speak louder than her words.

Emma had curled herself into a tight ball by the time that Regina had returned three hours later. The sniffling that sounded in the dark room let her know that the blonde was no asleep, and Regina felt bad about no being there to comfort her. Placing the glass of water that she had brought up from the kitchen on the night stand, she gently touched Emma on her thigh.

"Darling..." Regina didn't know what to say.

"You came back..." Emma slowly stretched out before curling back up.

"Of course I did. I told you I just needed a moment." Regina frowned, when all Emma did was nod.

"I brought you some water, it's easy to get dehydrated when pregnant." Regina gestured to the cup.

"I had water up here." Emma points to the mini fridge.

"Oh right." Regina started wringing her hands together.

"R'Gina?" Emma whispered.

"Yes dear." Regina leaned forward to hear the blonde better.

"I can't sleep... Can you-" Emma bit down on her lip stopping whatever it was she was about to say. However the Mayor knew just by looking into Emma's vulnerable eyes what she was trying to convey even if it was not verbally. Slipping into the bed beside her, she opened her arms and watched as Emma immediately latched herself onto her. One leg went around her waist, firmly pressing their unborn child into her hip as Emma buried her face into her neck.

"Are you still hurting?" Regina asked.

"A little, its not as bad as it was last night. She's been pretty chill for the day. She moves around stretching but she isn't kicking like crazy anymore. When _she_ was in my apartment it felt like the little shit was playing soccer." Emma grumbled cranky, jerking away when Regina pinched her slightly

"Do not call our baby a little shit. She is a princess, far more refined." Regina's scoffed.

"Yeah well Henry is your little prince and he is a little shit." Emma tutted.

"Hmm, I see your point. He has gotten better though. Still he seems a bit anxious. He thinks something is going to happen." Regina admitted.

"Like what?" Emma frowned.

"Either he doesn't know, or he won't tell me." Regina shrugged slightly as Emma yawned.

"I'm always sooo tired." Emma yawned again.

"Well you are supposed to be trying to get some sleep now. Close your eyes darling." Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead before freezing up.

Sure they had made major strides in their relationship and they had shared a moment at the hospital but she didn't really count that. She she hadn't kissed Emma in over ten months without there being some type of drama involved. This didn't seem to faze the pregnant woman who was now dozing off in her arms but Regina hoped it wouldn't set them back tremendously. She still had yet to show Emma the baby's room and now she had to worry about the consequences of this also.

Regina hadn't realized she fell asleep holding Emma until she woke up to the heady scent of arousal lingering in the air. However it was the buzz of magic that had her skin tingling as she became more aware of her surrounds. Short labored pants filled the air and she could feel Emma's warm breath puffing on her neck as the blonde ground her core onto her hip.

"Emma..." Regina groaned, her hands shooting out to grip Emma's hips.

"I-I can't stop!" Emma whimpered, and Regina's breath caught when she looked into pure white irises. Regina moaned slightly when she felt Emma's wetness smear against her thigh, and damn her if the blonde wasn't soaked.

"Emma...this can't be good for bubs." Regina tried to separate them but it seemed like something was intent on keeping them together.

"Gina I can't stop! Like literally!" Emma exclaimed, her bottom lip quivering as she held back her tears. Regina bit down on her lip before asking the question that was on her mind.

"Are you close?" Regina watched Emma blush before nodding slightly.

"Okay. I think this is some kind of magic. Maybe you need to finish?" Regina murmured, peering into glistening white eyes.

"It's been a half and hour and I'm still so close." Emma admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Regina promised, turning her head into Emma's neck to collect herself. She placed a small kiss there, hearing Emma's breath hitch before the blonde began grinding down harder. Using her right hand, she gently caressed Emma's protruding stomach praying this wouldn't hurt their baby.

"I need you..." Big fat tears rolled down Emma's face as she spoke.

"I'll take care of you." Regina repeated, wiping the tears away. She could tell this was becoming too much for the blonde, and to hurry the process along she pushed her hand into Emma's panties and applied the slightest bit of pressure to the blonde clit. Emma came with a startling gasp as she tried to catch her breath. A few moments passed before Regina pulled her hand out and Emma separated them.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Emma choked on a sob.

"It's alright Emma, I promise. Pregnant women experienced a heightened libido. It's perfectly normal." Regina tried to assure the woman who simply batted her hands away.

"No its not! I just molested you in your sleep!" Emma exclaimed loudly.

"I mean I would have rather been awake from the beginning but it wasn't unwelcome. Maybe a bit surprising and nerve wrecking because I'm not sure if that's good for the baby." Regina shrugged but Emma was still crying.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Emma stated shaking her head, trying to dry her tears.

"I know honey. It had something to do with the magic in the air. I'm going to figure out how this happened but first I'm going to run you a bath. You shouldn't be getting so upset, its not healthy for you or bubs." Before Regina could stop herself she pressed their lips together quickly. It was more of a habit than anything else that she used to do when they had first gotten together. Emma stared at her wide eyed and now it was Regina's turn to stammer and apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overstepped like that!" Regina swallowed harshly as Emma leaned forward. The blonde grabbed a handful of chocolate locks before smashing their lips together roughly.

**AN: Emma's weird behavior will be explained soon. I keep putting off her giving birth but it just doesn't feel like the right time. Let me know what you think. The good the bad and the ugly**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty-Skinny Love**

**Suckle on the hope in light brassiere, **

Previously on Skinny Love:

"_I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overstepped like that!" Regina swallowed harshly as Emma leaned forwards. The blonde grabbed a handful of chocolate locks before smashing their lips together roughly._

Regina pulled away from the rough kiss slowly, blinking every couple of moments to make sure Emma would still be sitting in front of her when she opened her eyes. The blonde didn't disappoint. Her pale cheeks, chubby from pregnancy were flushed crimson and she bit down on her bottom lip enough to draw blood as she watched and waited for Regina's reaction to the kiss.

"That was-" Regina licked her lips, watching Emma squirm in front of her.

"I probably shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry I asked you to sleep in here with me. I didn't intend for this to happen." Emma apologized.

"Darling like I just told you it's fine. It was just unexpected and it was hard for me to put into words how amazing that kiss was. I never expected you to let me in again after all the things I did and said to you. I'm just in shock, but its a good kind of shock." Regina rambled.

"I don't know what came over me. Something like this has never happened before." Emma admitted.

"I picked up a book on pregnancy and it says some women experience a heightened libido after conceiving." Regina replied stretching out her body.

"Yeah that I know. I've been horny my whole damn pregnancy! But Regina, I physically couldn't stop no matter how much I wanted to!" Emma grumbled.

"If it would make you feel better, I could speak with Rumple about it once I drop Henry off for school later." Regina yawned looking at the clock. If she went to sleep now, she could probably squeeze in three hours of sleep before everything was said and done.

"Okay." Emma nodded. She desperately wanted to sink her swollen body into some warm water but she didn't want to bother Regina any more than she already had. Her back was starting to ache and no position she laid in seemed comfortable enough.

"Emma go to sleep please!" Regina spoke in an exasperated tone and Emma fought to keep her body still.

When she woke up several hours later, Regina was gone and the pain in her back had increased dramatically. Her stomached rolled several times, and she fought her urge to vomit all over everything and everywhere. She didn't know how long Regina planned on taking, just knowing that she was going to speak to Rumple about what was happening.

…...

Regina walked into the Pawn Shop on Main Street and she was happy to note that it seemed she an Rumple were on good terms since everything settled in Storybrooke. She had called him when she woke up and he said to come on down so they could discuss it more privately

"Regina! Rumple will only be a moment!" A cheerful Belle had been dusting off the counter top when she heard the bell go off. Regina nodded before deciding to take a look around the shop. She came in front of a blue glass unicorn mobile, and while it wouldn't match how she did the baby's nursery at the Manor it was most certainly beautiful.

"Something old, something blue. For the babe, something new?" Rumple only barely suppressed a giggle when he was finished.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the something old something new is for weddings." Regina replied.

"Hmm, you do know that is Miss. Swan's old mobile Well it would have been had it not been taken with the curse. But that's neither here nor there." Rumple dismissed.

"Precisely, I came to speak about Emma anyways." Regina replied

"Oh Emma, is it? You two are back on a first name basis so quickly?" Rumple questioned.

"Rumple, don't meddle more than you have to!" Belle scolded and Regina could see the man roll his eyes.

"Something rather strange happened to Ms Swan last night. I believe it has to do with either her or the baby's magic. The irises in her eyes were completely white." Regina started unsure of how much she should revel.

"Well I can tell you right now, it was not the babe's magic. Ms. Swan's signature is white and yours is red. Where you have dark magic, the child's mother has light. Inherently so, she wouldn't just take after one parent but both. So whatever happened, had to do with Ms. Swan. Which wouldn't surprise me seeing as she got herself knocked up and dumped twice." Rumple sounded a little bitter towards the end but one look from Belle had him mumbling an apology for overstepping.

"Is that all? You don't need me to tell you the rest before coming to a conclusion?" Regina frowned looking at the slightly shorter man.

"No dear, do remember I have the power of sight. I seen what occurred. I do have something to tell you however. Consider it a parting gift." He grinned as Regina watched him warily.

"If I were you, I'd tamp down on adding to the family so quickly after this one is due." Rumple continued.

"What do you mean? We're going to have another baby after this one?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't say that. But do remember a body needs time to heal properly. If you thought this one was bad, the next is going to be complete hell. Especially without the modern medicine and comforts that this world offers." This time he did giggle.

"Rumple! That is it! Go into the back for ten minutes!" Belle through her cloth down on the glass as she watched Rumple sputter for a moment.

"Dearie..." Rumple tried to appease his grumpy lover.

"I don't want to hear it. Now go!" Belle ordered, watching the man stomp away.

"I appreciate your hospitality. I must be going." Regina quickly left the pawn shop and was glad to be into some fresh air. Despite Rumple being cryptic, his words brought back something that the Charming's said months ago. They had found a way back to the Enchanted Forest. However Regina wasn't taking her family back there unless it was a life or death emergency, in fact she knew Emma felt the same way. Deciding to walk back to the Manor instead of driving or poofing herself, she figure it would give her enough time to clear her head before she had to speak with Emma.

Emma had just finished using the bathroom, and while she felt like she had to go nothing was coming out so she simply gave up trying. She didn't know what time Regina was going to be back, but her thighs felt gross from where her wetness had dried up so she started running a warm bath before sinking in. The heat allowed her some reprieve from the aching pains that had been bothering her all morning. Groaning out loud, she shifted in the large tub to where she was supporting all her weight on her knees while leaning forward to stretch out her muscles. Closing her eyes for what she thought would be a moment, she let out a sigh of relief.

It was only when she felt a rag running down her bare back that she realized she had fallen asleep in the tub. Blinking slowly, she saw Regina leaning above her as she washed her back.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked when she saw Emma's dazed look settle.

"My back was killing me. It seems to be better now. How'd the talk go with Rumple?" Emma yawned, shifting again in the water, and hearing it slosh around.

"He didn't have much to offer. Just said that it was your magic, which we already knew. Maybe it's a little off the later we get into your pregnancy? We are only a couple of days away from hitting eight months." Regina responded, letting the soapy clothe rest on Emma's protruding belly for a moment before she began washing that gently.

"Hmm, maybe. This water feels so good." Emma moaned softly.

"Hopefully if we can keep baking this bun for a little while longer, you can have the water birth like you wanted." Regina responded, dropping the rag in the water.

"Hopefully." Emma murmured her agreement.

"Zelena and Brooke are coming over for dinner. Is there anything in particular that you wanted?" Regina asked, pulling her hair back into a side ponytail. Emma noticed that the Mayor was in a pair of well worn sweat pants along with a gray tank top.

"...shrimp pasta with peas and spinach. Maybe some tomatoes." Emma closed her eyes again.

"At least this pregnancy has improved your appetite. I haven't seen you even eat a burger or a giant stack of pancakes." Regina mused, watching Emma's face turn up.

"That sounds so gross right now." Emma faked a gag.

"Just relax. If the water gets too cold before I come back to help you out, just tell me and I'll be right in. Or you can run some more, whatever is good." Regina went to get started on their dinner. Henry would be spending the night with Nicolas Tillman, so it would just be a girls night.

Taking out a cast iron skillet, she set it on the stove before turning on the burner knowing it would take the pan a while to get hot enough to use. Grabbing a couple of pounds of shrimp out of her freezer, she put them in a bowl of cold water to thaw out while checking her fridge to see if she had the vegetables that Emma requested. Grabbing some grape tomatoes and a bag of fresh spinach she realized she didn't have any peas so she decided to substitute asparagus. The pasta wasn't going to take long at all, so she decided to wait to boil the noodles until they needed them. She had made fresh pasta earlier in the week and set it in her freezer, so it would only take two to three minutes to boil anyways.

The door bell rang right as she was about to throw the shrimp into the pan. Sighing, she wiped her hands on the towel before going to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Zelena passed Brooke over to her sister before walking in while arguing with Walsh.

"I just don't understand why you are never around to help take care of Brooke. She's our daughter, yet I'm raising her by myself because you are never home!" Zelena's face was almost the same color as her hair, as Regina watched on shocked.

"I'm always working. If I could be there, I would. You know how much my job means to me." Walsh defended.

"Yes, a lot more than your family. You have made that abundantly clear!" Zelena snapped, and Brooklyn whimpered in her aunt's arms.

"You know that isn't true." Walsh exhaled deeply in frustration.

"Do you two always fight in the presence of your toddler?" Regina questioned, setting Brooke on her hip.

"He's never around to fight with!" Zelena exclaimed just as Walsh's phone went off. He excused himself to answer it.

"He thinks I don't know what he's been doing. He claims that he is working but he's found someone else!" Zelena hissed.

"I'm sure that isn't true. Let's not jump to conclusions." Regina tried to pacify her older sister.

"It's not jumping to conclusions when you get a call that your husband just checked into the Bed and Breakfast for the night with some tramp!" Zelena bit out.

"What?" Regina asked wide eyed.

"It's not the first time either. Once he said he was at work, so I dropped by and they said he doesn't even work there! He's been lying this whole time!" Zelena gritted out. The door opened and an apologetic looking Walsh walked in.

"Sorry, honey. Work called. I have to go in." Walsh apologized.

"You have to go to work with Gepetto now?" Zelena asked, watching Walsh nod.

"Tell your tramp Dorthy I said hello. And that I wish you and her the best." Zelena watched asWalsh blanched in color.

"W-What are you talking about?" Walsh stammered.

"I'm talking about you running after some whore instead of spending time with me or Brooklyn. I hope she gives you everything you want or need because obviously we weren't if you felt the need to spend three days a week at the B&amp;B." Zelena glared it him.

"I didn't expect for this to happen. We met back in Oz and I thought she died. I never meant for you to get hurt." Walsh looked down.

"That's what they always say." Zelena chuckled humorlessly.

"I hope you still let me see Brooke every once in a while." Walsh shifted from foot to foot.

"You barely seen her when we were together. I don't expect you to accommodate your schedule now. I think you should leave." Zelena spat, watching the man scurry out.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you." Regina passed Brooke back before gesturing for them to come into the kitchen.

"He was never around anyways. Besides, she deserves much better than a flying monkey." Zelena pressed a kiss to Brooke's chubby cheek.

"Well we're having shrimp pasta with veggies." Regina changed the subject. What had just happened in her front hallway hit far too close to home for comfort. She had put Emma through the same thing because she was selfish. In both cases there were children involved and they were the ones who suffered for their parent's actions.

"Can you watch this? I'm going to go help Emma out of the tub." Regina asked when Zelena placed Brooke on the floor to explore her surroundings.

"Sure." Zelena nodded

* * *

"Darling, I think its time to get you out." Regina smiled slightly at Emma's relaxed expression.

"Okay, can you help me stand up?" Emma yawned. Regina pulled the pregnant blonde up by her hands before wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. Wrapping her in a fluffy white bath sheet, they walked into the bedroom while Regina searched for something comfortable for Emma to wear. Coming back with a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, she passed the blonde a pair of her underwear and a sports bra.

"Lena's here?" Emma yawned slightly.

"Yes, her and Brooke." Regina chose not to comment on the nickname as Emma nodded.

"Is the food done? I'm starving." Emma murmured once she was full dressed.

"Not quite, now you have to get back into bed. I'll send them up and join you when the food in complete." Regina replied. Emma crawled into the bed and laid on top of the covers. The shirt was a bit tight on her stomach, and she could see where her belly button started to poke out.

"Hey Mama's!" Zelena chirped, dumping Brooke onto the bed. The one year old crawled over to her aunt and curled around her belly.

"Both you and Ruby with your crazy nicknames." Emma shook her head, smiling when Brooke pressed her ear to her stomach.

"MINE!" Brooke screeched.

**AN: The child will be arriving shortly!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One- Skinny Love**

**My My My, My My My My,**

Emma never understood the whole saying 'sweating like a pig' seeing as they had very small sweat glands and they hardly sweat. However she was profusely sweating, her borrowed white t-shirt clung to her body like a second skin and her back ached like somebody was hitting her with a thousand needles. She absolutely hated bed rest, the only reprieve she received from her back pain were those short fifteen minute breaks were Regina allowed her to walk around to get the blood circulating through her body. But apparently excessive walking helps speed along labor so she was rarely out of the bed for longer than an hour for the whole day, including her bathroom breaks. She supposed there were far worse things than overly attentive partner, especially since she had been on the other side of Regina's cold shoulder earlier in her pregnancy.

"Is your back still bothering you?" Regina frowned watching Emma squirm in discomfort as she tried to kick the comforter off of her legs.

"It hasn't stopped!" Emma snapped, grumpy at her predicament. However Regina had spent the last half and hour researching safe ways to help relieve her pain. Walking into the bedroom with two hot water bottles, she climb onto the bed next to Emma.

"Do you trust me? To relieve your pain?" Regina added the second part as an afterthought, knowing she wasn't emotionally ready to hear Emma say no she didn't.

"Yes." Emma nodded

"Lay on your side and roll up your shirt." Regina demanded, watching Emma quickly follow through. Regina gingerly placed the first water bottle onto Emma's back, listening to the blonde sigh in relief.

"That feels so good." Emma moaned. Regina moved the water bottle up slightly, her fingers digging into the warm flesh that had just been covered by the water bottle. Massaging it until the skin turned cool, she repeated this with every inch of Emma's back until the water turned luke warm before grabbing the second one.

"Actually can I see that? I want to put it on my chest, my breast are aching like crazy?" Emma asked, and Regina unclasped her bra strap for her.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing these if they hurt you so much." Regina muttered, sliding the straps out of her sleeve.

"Because I'm wearing a white shirt and people like Henry and Zelena come in at random times." Emma replied, placing the bottle on her chest.

"You don't have to be self conscious around them. What are you going to hide when you breast fed or something?" Regina frowned when Emma didn't immediately answer.

"Well no, but I hadn't planned on flashing our twelve year old any time soon." Emma finally answered.

"Breastfeeding is very natural. If Henry has any questions we can always answer them." Regina reminded her.

"Yeah I know, I know. We still have to get stuff for bubs anyways. We are cutting it kind of close." Emma crinkled her nose.

"I think its almost time for you to get up and walk around. Let me show you something." Regina helped Emma up from the bed and kept her hand on the blonde's lower back as she guided her out of the door and down the hall across from Henry's room. Pushing open the door she could hear Emma gasp.

The snickerdoodle colored room was finally complete and Regina had finished enchanting it so that nothing with the intent to hurt their daughter could even enter. The Swan Crib was pushed over to the far corner, instead of in the middle of the room because of how much light was hitting it even with black out shades. Despite hating carpet with a passion, she had the floor fitted with a soft cream organic plush carpet after reading babies learned to walk better on it.

"You did all of this? Henry said-" Emma stopped abruptly, turning to Regina with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted it to be perfect. You're the first person besides myself to come in here and see it. If there is something you don't like just let me know and we can change it." Regina placed her hands on Emma's belly in a protective gesture, receiving a firm thump were her hand was.

"No it's perfect. It's just so different from the one I had made for her. This is so regal, mines was rustic with trees and stuff that reminded me of the enchanted forest." Emma replied, walking over to the dresser and running her hand along it.

"Yes, I seen it. Henry showed me pictures. Maybe one day we can recreate it." Regina froze as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"One day...maybe. Assuming this kid doesn't chew us up and spit us out." Emma responded, still looking around. It was the nonchalant way she spoke about these things that kept a grin on Regina's face.

"Assuming she's anything like Henry, you are in for a real treat." Regina chuckled, remembering all of her sleepless nights.

"I'm looking forward to it. The late night feedings, diaper changes and everything in between. I don't want to miss this like I missed being there for Henry. She isn't a do over for him in the slightest, I'm glad he ended up with you but I wish I could have been there to see him become the person that he is today." Emma admitted.

"I know, and so does he. That's why he doesn't feel the same way that you do about your parents towards yourself. You have never made him feel second, even after we got pregnant." Regina responded.

"I know how that feels, I'd never do it my own kids." Emma crinkled her nose.

"...How about we get you back to bed?" Regina looked at the time and realized they had been in the room a lot longer than she anticipated. Emma groaned but let Regina lead her back to her 'prison' without too much of a fuss. She hadn't expected Regina to stay with her, so when the brunette sat down by her feet before pulling them into her lap she was surprised.

"Your ankles are so swollen." Regina murmured, massaging the tender flesh.

"The perks of pregnancy I guess. They were worse when I was pregnant with Henry" Emma replied, practically purring as Regina helped circulate the blood in her inflamed joints.

"Pregnancy looks good on you, you have this glow and for the most part you seem content." Regina bit down on her bottom lip before switching feet.

"Really? I feel like I'm a mess . I've gained at least thirty pounds, none of my clothes would fit if I had any. None of your clothes fit properly. I constantly have to pee and I only get to bath once every other day." Emma commented.

"We'll get the clothes sorted out. I'll go down and find you some more comfortable lounge wear. As for bathing, you smell good to me." Regina shrugged slightly.

"Yeah but I feel gross." Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Well any time you feel gross just let me know. I'd feel much safer if I were here when you're trying to get in and out of the tub." Regina's thumb rubbed soothing circles on Emma's left ankle before she let it go.

"Thanks." Emma sighed deeply sinking into her pillows.

"It's my pleasure." Regina smiled before climbing up her legs and sitting on her thighs before she rolled her shirt up and placed her cool hands on Emma's hot belly.

"Are you always this warm?" Regina brought her eyes up from the rapidly fading bruise to Emma's dark green eyes.

"Mhmm." Emma nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she tried not to buck her hips upward.

"Are you okay?" Regina rubbed Emma's lower belly, getting several kicks from their daughter.

"Mhmm." Emma closed her eyes as the familiar sensation began tingling her way through her body and settling on her core.

"Are you sure?" Regina shifted forward slight to where their crotches were aligned.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed as her hips ground upward into Regina's.

"Emma!" Regina gasped but she ground down to meet Emma's upward thrusts, the blonde opened her eyes and once again Regina was faced with all white pupils glowing with magic.

"Baby you have to calm down, this can't be good for bubs." Regina tried to stop herself from grinding into the blonde but found that she couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Emma's bottom lip trembled, and it finally clicked to Regina what was happening. Emma wanted this, and her magic was tied to her emotions. The more she tried to stop, the more she wanted to continue and her magic was acting as a hold on both of them.

"Baby look at me! Just look and me and take a couple of deep breaths." Regina cooed, tracing Emma's features until green eyes started to make an appearance again.

"That's it baby, that's it." Regina could feel Emma's magic release its hold on her.

"I'm sorry!" Emma immediately apologized.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about. Trust me if there wasn't such a huge risk, I'd have no problem taking you to bed but right now we have a lot of things on our plate to deal with.

"Like Lily and Robin?" Emma asked once she was able to calm down.

"Exactly. Why don't you get some rest? I'm going to take Henry out for a bit to spend some one on one time with him and when I come back I'll help you wash your back." Regina grinned, taking the chance and quickly pecking Emma on the lips.

"What if they come here?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"The whole mansion is under a protection spell, nobody can come in without our permission. However if you don't feel safe we can always stay in..." Regina quickly assured her.

"...N-No. You both need some alone time together. It's been a rough couple of months." Emma dismissed the uneasy feeling in her belly.

"Okay. Rest your eyes, I'll be back soon." Regina left her with one more kiss and she watched Emma smile slightly. Maybe they were making some progress.

**AN: It's short but I had to get this one out because it has been holding me up for the longest. For the people asking about Robin and Lily, don't worry they didn't just disappear. That's coming up soon. Again I'm sorry for all of the spelling and grammar mistakes, that is my fault and I'm sorry if its taking away from the story with you guys. Thanks for reading anyways.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two- Skinny Love**

**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split...**

Emma woke up drenched in sweat from head to toe with a constant sharp pain directly near her spine. Trying to uncurl from the fetal position she had found herself in proved to be trying, any movement at all caused a severe pain to shoot up her legs and making her vision go white for a moment. There was a trickle of liquid coming from her center, and she clenched her eyes shut as she prayed to a god she really didn't believe in that it wasn't blood. She was only just into her eighth month of pregnancy, and while she knew that women had healthy babies all the time at this stage but she would much rather keep Raegan baking in her belly.

"Baby please...not yet!" Emma whimpered as the pain increased for a moment before rubbing small circles onto her belly.

"Just hang in there a little while longer for Mama." Emma pleaded while forcing herself to sit up. She bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from crying out in pain. Dizzy, she looked down at her thighs. The fluid was a yellowish clear tint with speckles of blood here and there. Swallowing back her urge to throw up, she looked around for her cell phone.

* * *

"How does it feel to just get out, just the two of us?" Regina sat across from her son as he stuffed his face with a fully loaded burger.

"It's cool, I wish Emma was here but I know she can't be." Henry admitted, shrugging as he shoved three french fries into his mouth before chewing thoughtfully.

"Are you and Mom getting back together again?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the women .

"We are working towards a healthy relationship right now and focusing on you and your sister. If the status of our relationship changes you will be one of the first people to know." Regina responded taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Are you excited about the baby coming soon?" Henry questioned around a mouthful of food and Regina fought the urge to scold him knowing that today was supposed to be a peaceful outing.

"Of course, I am eager to see how her little personality differs from yours...I never thought I would ever experience motherhood again." Regina admitted to the preteen.

"I don't think Emma did either. Before she would always tell me that I was enough for her. Now she gets a new baby that she gets to raise." Henry remarked

"Just because she wasn't there for the first ten years of your life doesn't mean she hasn't raised you as much as I have. You have become a completely different young man since Emma has come into our lives and she had instilled some valuable life lessons into you. This baby won't be a do over for you in anyway." Regina replied watching Henry frown.

"Of course not! I know if she could have, she would have kept me. But this way I got both of you, and I wouldn't change anything about it...except maybe that year of therapy." Henry grumbled the last part with a slight grin.

"Yes well..." Regina flushed under the mock scrutiny.

"It's fine Mom, I know why you did it. You wanted to protect me in a way." Henry licked the ketchup from his hands causing Regina to cringe.

"My goodness Henry! Use a napkin!" Regina pushed the whole container of napkins towards the kid causing him to howl in laughter.

"You better hurry up if you want to make it to the movies and the arcade. I don't feel comfortable with leaving your mother home alone for so long."Regina frowned

"I thought you said Zelena was going to go over later." Henry pointed out, watching his mother sigh deeply.

"She is, but it just isn't the same. I'd rather be there so I can see with my own two eyes instead of relying on someone else. Now are you ready to get this show on the road?" Regina asked, rising from her seat. They had already paid for their meals with her credit card so all that was left was to give Ruby her tip.

"What movie are we going to see?" Henry asked, standing up to join his brunette mother as they headed for the door.

"I was thinking that new action movie that just came out with the super hero's. The only other one showing right now is Frozen and lets say I've had enough of fairy tale characters to last me a solid life time." Regina replied wryly as they walked down Main Street and towards the cinema. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she surveyed the crowd. Locking eyes with grayish blues, she froze up before bringing Henry closer to her body. Robin Hood skillfully cut his way through the crowd as he rapidly approached them.

"Hello Regina." He smirked slight as the Mayor tried to push her son behind her.

"Robin, I already warned you-" Regina started, her eyes set in a cold glare.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Henry shouted from over his mother's shoulders.

"You should have let me teach the boy some manners. Maybe then he wouldn't be such an jackass." Robin remarked, watching Regina's eyes flash in anger.

"Watch your mouth, thief!" Regina bit out, taking a slight step forward. Her finger's twitched slightly as her magic danced beneath the surface.

"Hmm, I don't remember all of this animosity when you were sneaking away to meet me every chance you could get Milady." Robin sucked his teeth before he fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Whatever it is you have to say, say it then and get it off your chest. However I want you to get this through your head. Whatever I thought was there, really wasn't. We are through and the next move you make better be a wise one because it could make your son an orphan." Regina hissed.

"I could say the same to you. The next move you make could make your son and your other bastard an orphan. It'd be a shame if he lost his father and his blood mother all in one year." He shot back, watching Regina's face blanch of color before turning red in anger. Within a blink of an eye she was in front of him thrusting her hand into his chest prepared to take his heart. Only she searched and searched but it wasn't in his chest.

"Do you really believe I would be that foolish? I know you Regina, and all of your little tricks." He grinned, before slapping a bracelet on her wrist. She could physically feel it when her magic dwindled down to nothing.

"Now that we are on an even playing field, and you can't send people flying across a room. I think it's high time we've had ourselves a little conversation, don't you?" He asked smugly, grabbing her arm tightly.

* * *

It had taken her the better part of twenty minutes to move across the bed and sit up with her feet on the ground as she grabbed her cellphone. Pressing the power button, she nearly burst into tears when she realized the device was actually dead.

"This is like some fucked up horror movie." Emma pouted until another contracting had her gripping at the sheets tightly. They were only five minutes apart but her body was in constant pain. She could hear a key in the door downstairs and she let out a sigh of relief until she heard what Zelena had said.

"Come on in." Her voice was shaky, and for some reason it caused Emma's blood to run cold. Two sets of heavy foot falls sounded on the stairs, and if she wasn't already in labor she would probably went into active labor at that moment when she saw Zelena walk in followed by Lily holding a squirming Brooke.

"Emma I am so so sorry." Zelena had tears streaming down her face but Emma took note of the small pocket knife held to her nieces back.

"It's okay." Emma managed to gasp out watching Zelena shake her head.

"Lily, give Zelena back her daughter." Emma tried to keep her voice calm and out of the corner of her eye she could see the red head frown.

"Her name is Dorthy." Zelena interjected watching the brunette smirk.

"No, that was just a concealing spell I used on your husband. He was a really good lay." Lily chuckled.

"Of course, nobody could even compare to my first love. She will always be the best to me. I can't wait to hold our daughter like this, sweetheart." Lily swayed with Brooke a bit before reluctantly handing her over.

"Thanks for fulfilling your part and tell your husband a special thanks for letting me know his kids schedule. Without him, none of this would have been possible. Of course we can also thank Regina for using blood magic and allowing you to let me into her home." Lily laughed out loud as she approached Emma.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked in a defeated tone. She was exhausted and in pain, and she had absolutely no energy to fight off the brunette.

"You already know why! Since the moment I placed that star on your wrist, you have been mine! You've just forgotten that along the way." Lily gritted out, using her magic to transport her and the pregnant blonde away.

"EMMA NO!" Zelena called out but it was already too late.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Zelena sobbed, holding onto her daughter tightly. Dorthy- no Lily or whoever she was forced her to choose, and while she didn't want to make the choice her number one priority was her own child. Pulling out her phone she called her little sister.

* * *

"Let's go for a little walk." Robin grinned, jerking his shoulder in the direction of the woods.

"Henry I want you to find Granny back at the diner." Regina licked her lips nervously

"The boy is coming with us." Robin shook his head.

"Leave my son out of this! It's me that you want, and it is me that you'll get. Henry do as I say!" Regina snapped when her son hesitated before she watched the twelve year old take off running up the street.

"I really wish you didn't do that." Robin frowned, and it a swift motion he pulled out an arrow before letting it fly in Henry's direction. Regina watched in horror as the arrow went through Henry's right shoulder and sent the boy sprawling to the ground with a piercing scream.

"ROBIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Regina screamed trying to rush towards her son, but Robin simply twisted her arm behind her back before leading her in the direction that he had previously commanded.

"I didn't want to do that Regina, but you made me! I won't have anything mess this up this time. You, me and Roland...we are going to be a family. Henry was supposed to come with us, but you had to go and make things complicated. His blood is on your hands, and its your fault that you will never see your son again." Robin hissed into Regina's ear before shoving her forward, causing her to stagger over a large tree vine.

"Robin please! You really hurt Henry! He needs help!" Regina was dragging her feet as the brunette man got rougher in his treatment of her.

"He is in the middle of Main Street, someone will take him to the hospital. You should have thought about that before you decided to undermine me, again." Robin glared at her.

"Do you not hear yourself? I'm not going anywhere with you!" Regina spat, finally able to break free of his hold.

"Fine, then I tell Lily to kill Emma and the suckling." He shrugged in disinterest.

"I'm calling your bluff! Lily can't even get into my house!" Regina sneered

"Oh that's right, because of the blood magic you preformed yeah? Well lets just say your sister values her own child much more than she values yours." Robin smirked watching Regina stammer for a moment.

"She wont kill Emma, she loves her in some sort of sick and twisted way" Regina set her jaw.

"Yeah but she would kill the bastard in a heartbeat. She only wants the kid because Emma wants the kid but if she can find a way to knock up the Savior herself then its bye bye baby." Robin chuckled, watching the color leave Regina again. Before Robin could say anything else, he was fall forwards and into her after a blow to the head. She gasped loudly jumping back and tried to ease her heart back to a steady pace when she saw it was just Flynn holding a cast iron skillet.

"You hit him with a frying pan?" Regina asked wide eyed

"I was coming from the store, it wasn't like I was just walking around with a weapon. I seen what he did to Henry and how he dragged you away. Graham was taking care of the kid while I came to help you out. You can be a little grateful you know." Flynn crossed his arms unamused

"Oh I am so beyond grateful! My next child will be named after you if you can get this damn thing off!" Regina tugged at the bracelet knowing she wouldn't be able to take it off. She was just hoping that Flynn wouldn't need magic to get off the thing.

* * *

"I waited patiently for this day. And we both know I can be a very impatient person Emmalyn." Lily watched as Emma gritted her teeth through a contraction. The pain was practically tangible and she bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I'm going to be a good mother to our daughter, I know I will. We can give her everything we never had because of your parents and the Evil Queen! I don't even know how you let her touch you!" Lily clicked her tongue in disgust as Emma slumped into the bed as the contraction passed. She had everything she needed to bring the newest royal into the realm.

"Why are you doing this? We hadn't even seen each other in years before we met again in Boston, surely there was someone else who has caught your eye in the past? You could be a family with them." Emma exhaled deeply through her nose. She didn't feel up to giving birth today, but Raegan was coming whether she was ready or not.

"Nobody can ever compare to you Emma. It was like I was seeing you all over, my feelings came back when I laid eyes on you in that park and I just knew. Sure we have some roadblocks in our way and you have been making everything very difficult for me, I know the end result will be worth it." Lily shrugged, walking over to wash her hands when Emma grunted through her next contraction.

"They are less than a minute apart now, she will be here soon. I need you to prop your legs up." Lily grabbed several blankets for when the the baby was finally born.

"Go to hell." Emma gritted out, watching Lily roll her eyes.

"You want to deliver a baby that's breathing right? Nearly seventy percent of newborns are born with the cord wrapped around there neck. I need to be able to see so I can undo it. Your choice, it honestly doesn't matter to me. We can always have another." Lily replied offhandedly, watching Emma bring her trembling legs up into the position she needed.

"Good girl." She smirked, positioning herself in between the parted legs. She could see the baby's head crowning, along with the tuff of hair.

"On the next one, I want you to push." Lily instructed as Emma broke down sobbing.

**AN: Yes I'm an ass for stopping there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three- Skinny Love **

**And I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine**

Previously:

"_Good girl" She smirked, positioning herself in between parted legs. She could see the baby's head crowning, along with a tuff of hair._

"_On the next one, I want you to push." Lily instructed as Emma broke down sobbing._

Before Emma could even catch her breath, the door literally flew off the hinges as a massive wolf threw it's whole body at an unsuspecting Lily. Emma whimpered as she tried to back up on the mattress and away from the tussling bodies as another contracting hit her.

"Oh god!" Emma moaned in pain. Instinctively she placed her hands down to feel for the baby. She could feel her daughter's hair but for the most part she was still in the birthing canal. She had never been so relieve to see Regina and Zelena stumble their way inside of the tiny shack, as Regina's eyes appraised her for a moment before she turned to Lily. She threw some kind of magical dust on the brunette and accidentally got some on who Emma could only guess as Ruby. Both magical beings immediately froze as if they had been paused like a TV.

"Regina!" Emma whined as another contraction hit her. She pushed with this one, grunting down as her hands prepared to catch her child. Zelena quickly rushed over, and told her to stop.

"Stop pushing Emma! The cord is wrapped around her neck!" Zelena quickly undid the double knot, but bit her lips at the blueish appearance of the not yet born babe.

"Did you fix it?" Emma asked frantically, sobbing through the pain. She let out a sigh of relief when Zelena nodded but looked around for something.

"Regina! Hurry the hell up before you miss it!" Zelena shot over her shoulder. She could see her little sister had the brunette's heart in her hand as she crushed it, watching Lily fall to the floor lifelessly. They would need to burn her body, along with that of Robin Hood's because she wasn't taking anymore chances. Wiping her hands on her jacket she quickly rushed over just as Emma gritted down and pushed again. Zelena wrapped the silent baby girl in a ivory colored blanket before grabbing the suction.

"Why isn't she crying?" Emma questioned, her eyes watering. However Zelena was focusing on clearing the child's airways while also preparing herself to go immediately to the hospital if the child didn't show any signs of life.

"Regina! Why isn't she crying?!" Emma shouting trying to push herself up, yet she found herself too weak. She watched as Zelena quickly but carefully turned the baby over before delivering a firm swat to the butt. The piercing wail that resounded was music to everyone's ears.

"There we go, that's a good girl." Zelena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you want the cord cut now or in a couple of minutes?" Zelena asked, looking at the sterilized scissors.

"Give her a few minutes." Emma murmured as her daughter was placed in her arms. Her crying immediately ceased when Emma began to nuzzle her. Pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead, Emma looked up at a silent Regina.

"Hey." Emma chuckled wetly, as Regina offered her a teary eyed smile.

"Hi, how is she?" Regina moved closer and grabbed her daughter's flailing hand. The once blueish babe was now a bright pink.

"She's perfect...she looks like you." Emma mused, looking into blueish gray newborn eyes.

"She looks like a potato. A very cute wrinkly potato but a potato none the less." Regina joked but she was enthralled by the newborn.

"We should probably start to prepare to head to the hospital. You're going to need stitches Emma, and they are going to want to check both of you out." Zelena regrettably interrupted the moment as they all nodded.

"I'll take care of them if you want to dispose of her." Zelena continued knowing Regina didn't want to leave it in the hands of anybody else.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Emma looked at Regina with disappointed eyes.

"I'm only going to be a couple of minutes behind you, I promise. I just have to finish tying up those two loose ends. Right now I just want to ensure our safety so that we can focus on our family. I'll see you both when I get there." Regina promised. Emma nodded before holding out her hand for Zelena. Once her family was out of the room, her smile fell as she turned to handle her business.

"We need a name for the birth certificate, Emma." Dr. Jane smiled down at the woman holding the tiny infant in her arms.

"Raegan Reign Mills...she's Raegan." Emma murmured, using her pinkie to trail down her daughters face. More than a 'couple of minutes' had passed and Regina had yet to come back to the hospital. So Emma was left alone trying to navigate through her first time breastfeeding their daughter who had a hard time latching at first.

"How is it spelled?" Jane asked as she began documenting Raegan's BC.

"R-A-E-G-A-N, Raegan. R-E-I-G-N , Reign ...Mills." Emma tore her gaze away from her baby to look at the time.

"Born on August 13, 2015, estimated time is 9:15. Birth weight five pounds four ounces, and she is seventeen inches long. Got yourself a tiny one there." Dr. Jane grinned before moving to file the paper work and leaving them both alone. Raegan let out a small whimper in her arms almost as if she could tell Emma wasn't devoting all of her attention to her.

"Hello Pretty Girl." Emma cooed down at the baby, grinning because she finally was here.

"Mom?" A scratchy voice called from the doorway and Emma's eyes widened when she saw her son in a hospital gown.

"Henry! Why are you wearing that?" She leaned over and set her youngest inside the beside bassinet while focusing her energy on her first born. His face pinched in a grimace

"Where's my mom?" Henry's eyes scanned the room quickly.

"She's on her way! Now you can tell me what happened before she gets here! Did you dislocate your shoulder?" Emma demanded answers.

"Robin shot me with an arrow." Henry tried to down play the situation, watching his biological mother's mouth drop open.

"WHAT?!" Emma screeched beckoning him over with a wave of her hand knowing she wouldn't be able to move. Her shout seem to wake up Raegan, who voice her disapproval as she let out a small mewl .

"He was taking me and Mom towards the forest, and she told me to run. I only got a little ways up the street before it hit me. Flynn was there and he told Graham to get me here while he went to help her get away from Robin." Henry swallowed, looking down at his little sister.

"If he isn't dead, he is running on borrowed time." Emma gritted out, while picking up the crying babe and laying her on her chest.

"She's kind of tiny, isn't she?" Henry grinned as he got closer.

"Five pounds four ounces. You were almost eight pounds. And twenty-three inches long with a head full of blonde hair. It must have fallen out." Emma mused, missing Henry's confused expression.

"So is she Avery or did you decide to go with the other name?" Henry sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at his sister.

"Raegan Reign Mills." Emma offered him a small smile, her head snapping up at the small gasp from the doorway.

"Henry you're okay!" Regina rushed forward to check on their son, who flinched away from her touch. She pushed the hospital gown over a bit and took a look at the bandages.

"This seems simple enough, I'll have to talk to Whale before I even think about healing it or having your Grandfather do it." Regina pushed Henry's hair out of his face and tried to quell her guilt. Her son was shot because of her.

"Okay." Henry nodded his agreement before Regina turned her attention to her daughter. Tentatively she walked over to Emma's side, watching her daughter crane her neck trying to latch onto Emma's breast.

"I should probably feed her." Emma spoke as a warning, watching Henry blanch before rushing towards the bathroom.

"Just tell me when you're done!" He shouted through the door causing his mother's to chuckle.

"I'll feed her and then you can hold her...if you want." Emma added the last part softly as she adjusted her shirt to feed the infant. Raegan latched on with no problem, and Emma bit her bottom lip at the uncomfortable sensation.

"Raegan...?" Regina asked, her hand smoothing down the soft chestnut locks sitting on her daughter's head.

"Mhm, I think I'm going to call her Rae for now. Raegan seems like a mouthful for her right now." Emma answered. After five minutes she burped the baby before switching breast until the newborn fell asleep. Carefully she passed her over to Regina, watching as the brunette easily accepted their child before calling their oldest out.

"You're all covered right?" Henry walked out with his eyes squeezed shut, stubbing his pinkie toe on the edge of the bed in the process.

"Awe shit!" He hissed, his hand coming to clamp over his mouth as he met a bemused stare from his brunette mother and an arched eyebrow from his blonde.

"Really kid?" Emma questioned.

"Sorry."He grinned sheepishly.

"We will talk about your language when we get home, right now I would just like to relax. Seeing as three out of four of my family members in here in this hospital." Regina grumbled

"Three out of six. You are excluding Zelena and Brooke." Emma watched Regina set their daughter back into her bassinet.

"Well..." Regina trailed off. She couldn't deny her anger at the redhead for actually allowing Lily into her home but she also couldn't very well place all of the blame on her either.

"Regina I already know what you are thinking. But you weren't there. You didn't see how Lily had that knife pressed into Brooke." Emma defended

"I know I know." Regina ran a frustrated hand over her face.

"What happened with Robin and Lily?" Emma's curiosity got the best of her.

"I really don't want to be talking about this when we are supposed to be celebrating the birth and arrival of our child, Emma." Regina shot Henry a glance before looking down at Raegan. Emma understood what it was that Regina wasn't saying. She didn't want to talk about these things in front of their children.

"I need to know that its taken care of, in the most final way possible before I'm going to truly be able to relax and enjoy this time right now." Emma shook her head slowly.

"I told you, I was going to take care of it and I did. The details can wait a moment. Just trust me, okay?" Regina spoke earnestly, watching a small smile pull at the blondes lips.

"Mhm." Emma hummed before opening her arms for Henry to slide into. Running her hands through her sons hair, she exhaled slowly. For some reason it seemed easier to breath.

**AN: Sorry for my Hiatus, I seem to have lost my muse for writing for a moment but I felt it was unfair to leave my works unfinished for the people who actually enjoy them. Sorry for the choppiness on my part. I will be working to complete these fictions on this profile and TokuBasileia.**


End file.
